Naruto Anonymous
by Ressurectedwings
Summary: Naruto grows up with the help of a powerful person. He now faces more then he could ever imagine. will eventually be Naru/Harem Oc/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Anonymous **

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_"Through out the decades I have learned numerous things,_

_the one thing that stands out the most is that_

_no mater what people say or do others still fear the unknown."_

_Ryuu_

Three figures walked along the dirt path heading towards the largest village in the heart of Fire Country, Konohagakure no Sato the village hidden within the leaves. The tallest among the three figures was male. Standing around the six foot one mark with spiky black hair that was just touching his shoulders and dark blue eyes which would make some people believe that they were black.

Not much else could be told about the man for he was wearing a cape that covered

him from the shoulders down to his ankles. The two persons following the first were clearly female by the way that there capes had distinct bumps where their breasts were located.

The woman on his right seemed to have hair that was as blue as the sky which she had done up in a long ponytail reaching nearly half the length of her body. Her eyes seemed to be the color of the deepest red imaginable something a person could get lost in forever.

The woman on the man's left also seemed to posses red eyes only hers were more in like with that of a blazing fire full of fury, and passion which only seemed to highlight her silver grey hair all the more.

The three walked through the double solid oak doors of the main gate in and out of the village only to attract the attention of the two guards on duty at the time. Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu.

"You three there state your business in Konoha" Izumo said.

The three people stopped and approached the two guards.

"We are here on business. We have come to seek and audience with your Hokage in order to set up possible trade routes that will benefit us as well as Konoha." The black haired man replied.

"Do people who come to do business usually dress in attire that makes them look conspicuous and a threat to the village" Kotetsu pointed out.

"Ha ha ha perhaps your right our attire does look a little out of the norm so what would you have us do so that we may enter the village" the man said in an amused tone.

" We shall call for a group of anbu to conduct a search once they clear you then you may enter the village" explained Izumo.

"That's fine by me but I suggest you call for a few female anbu to search my companions because I will not let some male feel them up" the man said in a slightly lower tone of voice.

The two guards nodded and signalled for a squad of anbu.

Just then five figures seemed to materialize out of thin air. Each member was wearing a different mask. An Itachi (Itachi), an Inu (Kakashi) , a Neko (Yugao), an Inoshishi (boar), and a Hebi (Anko).

"What seems to the problem here Kotetsu, Izumo?" questioned the weasel masked man.

"These three here wish to enter the village and speak with the hokage about business, however they seemed a bit suspicious so we flagged them down" Kotetsu replied.

"They have all agreed to be searched, and pending results will be allowed to proceed into the village" Izumo added.

"Very well we will proceed with a search. If you three will please remove your cloaks we shall begin" Inu jested.

The black haired man nodded and looked back at his companions.

"Rei, Jo if you will please" he asked.

The woman nodded and removed there cloaks. Rei was first she lifted her cloak up over her head pulling her long ponytail through.

All of the shinobi from Konoha were some what surprised to see such a woman. Rei was

approximately five foot eight with pale skin that seemed to highlight her deep red eyes and blue hair.

The best way to describe her was that she was the perfect hourglass figure. Her large

breasts tapered into a thin waist line and back out again to nice curvy hips. The woman seemed to have just the right amount of fat in just the right places not to much and not too little.

She was wearing a black kimono that covered her firm round c-cup breasts and reached down to the middle of her thighs with tight black lycra shorts underneath. Black open toed sandals wrapped up and around her ankles giving them strength and stability.

Itachi and Inu weren't fazed in the slightest by her beauty. Inoshishi on the other hand was leering at the woman. He stepped forward to begin the search. The black haired man stepped in front of him.

"I will only allow the female members of your squad to search my companions, I will not let some animal of a man to feel them up" he said.

Inoshishi looked over to Itachi and Inu who nodded. Inoshishi backed off even though he was a little peeved that he wasn't able to feel up the hot piece of ass in front of him.

Neko stepped forward and the black haired man stepped out of the way to allow her to search Rei.

"Stretch your arms above you head" she said. Rei complied.

Neko then walked around behind Rei and began to frisk her.

"State you name please" Neko questioned. "Rei" she replied "Your whole name" Neko asked again "That is my whole name its simply Rei" she responded.

Neko made her way down Rei's body even combing through her hair to make sure there were no hidden weapons.

"What's your reason for coming to Konoha?" Neko asked.

"We are simply here to conduct business with the hokage nothing more nothing less" Rei answer her question.

"Where do you come from?"

"We just came from Ame but as far as home is we are always traveling we have no permanent home" Rei replied with a hint of sadness.

Neko concluded her search and found nothing out of the ordinary on Rei. Neko nodded to Itachi and moved away.

Next up was Jo she removed her cloak showing the anbu another rare find hidden

under a cloak. Jo was the same height as Rei but a lot more tanned then her. She also seemed to have a more muscular frame. Her muscles were well defined but her body still maintained an air of feminine charm.

Her smaller B-cup breasts were hidden under a sleeveless shirt that went half way down her toned stomach. Jo also seemed to be wearing a tight pair of the same shorts Rei was wearing under her kimono only nothing covering them up. Her foot ware consisted of solid black boots that had a deep tread and looked to be capped with metal.

However what caught the anbu's attention was a tattoo on her left arm. The tattoo spanned from just below her elbow all the way up and looked like in continued across her shoulder under her shirt.

It was Hebi's turn to search.

"Alright do the same thing your little friend did over there" she said with a little harsher tone. Jo complied and did what she was asked.

The procedure was exactly the same as with Rei. Jo answered all the questions with similar answer to Rei that is until Hebi asked her about her tattoo.

"Well we're waiting where did you get such a tattoo" Hebi asked getting impatient about how long it was taking her to answer.

Jo looked over to the black haired man. The black haired man sighed "You might as well tell them the truth Jo-chan its not like there going hurt you for it" Jo nodded

"I got this Tattoo from my lover, when we made love for the first time he put this on my arm as a commemoration of our bonding" she explained. Hebi quickly finished the rest of the search and stepped away.

Inoshishi stepped up to the blacked haired man "Alright its your turn big guy" he said with a hint of haughtiness in his voice from being denied the ability to search the two dazzling

women.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you, you run the risk of getting electrocuted by my body" he said in a serious tone.

"Tch yea right like someone could get electrocuted just by touching someone. Hurry up and take of you cloak so we can search you" Inoshishi said getting a little angry.

"And if I refuse?" the black haired man asked.

The other four anbu moved there hands ever so slightly towards their weapons in case it got ugly.

"Enough of this" Inoshishi said as he went to rip the cloak right off the man.

"AHHHHHHHH" Inoshishi screamed in pain as electricity coursed through and around his body before he fell to the ground.

Just then the other four anbu drew there weapons towards the black haired man

"Rei, Jo stand down. Its alright" the man said quickly before things escalated.

"What did you do to Inoshishi" Itachi asked in a cool calm voice.

"I told you didn't I. Anyone who touches my body will be electrocuted. Not to Worry though he isn't dead. With his size I would imagine he will be up and about in a day or so" the black haired man answered.

"Then if you will please slowly remove your cloak so that we may at least visually inspect you" Itachi asked

"As you wish" the man nodded. The four anbu backed up slightly to give the man some room.

The black haired man then slowly removed is cloak to show then what was underneath.

All four of anbu were on high alert again buy what they saw. The man was obviously well built. Besides his six foot one height his tanned body was covered in lean well defined muscles.

Everywhere someone would look it was as if someone had chiselled this man out of stone, from his washboard abs to lean solid arm muscles. His body just seemed to ooze confidence and sexuality.

Some of the women who were walking by caught glimpses of the man and blushed

furiously and turned away. Being a shinobi village a lot of shinobi kept in extremely good shape but this guy seemed to put a lot of them to shame.

Once they got by his physique his choice of clothes seemed rather odd. All he had on was a open black vest similar to that of a jounin. The ones with lots of pockets, and silky black pants that went all the way down over his feet covering them up.

The black haired man had six swords strapped to his body. Two at his waist one on each side, two on his back that he could reach over his shoulders for, and two strapped to his lower back that he could draw with each hand. This got the anbu nervous. The other two had no weapons of any kind seen or hidden. This man seemed to be armed to the teeth.

"Sir if you would please remove all your weaponry for everyone's safety" Itachi said.

"I'm afraid I cant do that anbu-san but its not for any of the reasons you may think" he replied.

"You will have to remove them in order to gain access in this village" Inu commented.

"Inform your Hokage someone wishes to speak to him and have him come here" the black haired man said in almost a demanding tone.

"I'm afraid we cant do that and if you don't hand over your weapons now we will have to detain you" Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

Neko and Inu were moving closer to Rei and Jo to arrest them.

In a flash the black haired man had drawn two of his swords one at Inu's throat and the other on Neko's. Itachi and Hebi in and instant had their swords drawn at Rei and Jo's necks.

"Stand down now" Itachi said.

The blacked haired man suddenly had a tattoo appear on the back of his right hand and slowly crawled up his arm to his shoulder and across half his chest.

"Get the Hokage here now I'll talk to him and only him" the black haired man said showing signs of anger.

Itachi wanting to defuse this situation as quickly and effortlessly as possible looked towards the two gate guards.

"Go inform the Hokage of this and tell him to come here immediately".

The guards nodded and Izumo vanished in a puff of smoke to retrieve the hokage.

The Hokage was sitting in his office talking with a little blonde haired boy no more then seven years old.

"So Naruto how was your day at the academy?"

"It was sooo boring ji-chan, all we did was read from some boring old book" Naruto said swing his legs back and forth from the seat of his chair.

"ha ha ha well Naruto even the best ninjas have to read all the boring books" the Hokage said in an amused tone.

"I know I know it's just I wish they would liven up there lectures or something. I mean the teachers could do more then just stand in front of the class and read from some book" Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"There there Naruto I'm sure things will become better"

"I sure hope so ji-chan" Naruto said looking all around the room.

"I have an idea that will make you happy. Just let me finish up this paperwork and I'll treat you to some ramen alright" the aged Hokage said.

"YAHOO RAMEN!" Naruto shouted happy to get his most favourite food in the whole world.

All of a sudden Izumo barged into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama! Your presence is required at the main gate" Izumo practically yelled out.

"Calm down Izumo, what seems to be the problem" The aged man asked.

Izumo then explained the whole situation as quickly as he could without leaving out any of the details.

"I see, well then I suppose I should look into this matter. Naruto you run along now and get some ramen, tell Teuchi and Ayame to send the bill to me alright, I'll join you if I can" The old man said smiling down upon the boy.

"Sure thing ji-chan. See you later" Naruto said bounding out the door for his free ramen meal.

"Alright lets go have a look at the situation shall we" the Hokage said. Izumo nodded and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When the hokage arrived at the scene it had only seemed to have worsened. There

were now an extra 5 anbu surrounding the area while the original five were still froze in their original spots.

Inu and Neko with blades at their throats. Itachi and Hebi with blades at Rei and Joe's throats and Inoshishi on the ground.

"Alright who are you and what do you want to talk with me about that warrants the possible execution of two of my ninja or perhaps yours" The Hokage asked in a calm manner so as not to provoke any actions.

"Hokage-san my name is Ryuu I have come to Konoha because I have important news that I will explain to you and you only" The black haired man now known as Ryuu said.

The hokage looked at Ryuu trying to judge his character but it was proving to be difficult.

"How am I to trust you Ryuu-san when you are holding two of my ninjas at the points of blades?" questioned the aged Hokage.

It was Ryuu's turn to size up the hokage at this moment. Ryuu smirked

"Hmm perhaps your right Hokage. In order to be trusted one should first show trust to them. Very well." Ryuu lowered his swords and resheathed them.

Inu and Neko moved away quickly. Ryuu then looked towards Sarutobi it was his move now. Sarutobi decided to trust this man for now.

"Lower your weapons" he commanded. They did so without questioning.

"If we perhaps could go someplace where no other ears can listen to us I'll tell you all you want to know" Ryuu suggested.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes we can talk in my office no one shall disturb us there. Follow me" The hokage turned on his heel and began to walk to the center of the village where the Hokage tower was located. Flanked Itachi, Inu, Neko, and Hebi while the other five looked after Inoshishi disappearing from sight.

Ryuu followed the group with Rei and Jo close behind.

People were watching with interest and awe. Not everyday you see the hokage and

anbu walking down the main road of the village especially not with someone following behind.

People were whispering to each other on who the strange man and two women were. Some said foreign dignitaries, other said rouge ninja. There was one thing that was known for sure was that these people were important to be escorted by the Hokage himself and four anbu. Whether it for good or bad reasons.

After walking through the village and up the tower the group now stood outside the doors of the hokage's office.

"I can handle it from here anbu you are dismissed, return to duty" Sarutobi said.

"But Hokage-sama what if there's a problem?" questioned Hebi.

"Don't worry if anything were to happen I think I should be able to handle it myself. I am the Hokage after all" Sarutobi said with a half smile. Hebi nodded and vanished with the others.

"Now Ryuu-san if you will please step into my office" The old man said showing Ryuu in.

"Thank you Hokage-san and just Ryuu is fine" Ryuu said.

Sarutobi walked into his office and walked around to his desk that overlooked the village. Sarutobi then let out a loud sigh releasing some of the tension that he had built up knowing this was going to be a long day.

"Now then Ryuu what is it that you wished to talk with me about?" the hokage questioned.

"Are you sure this room is one hundred percent secure?" Ryuu asked.

The hokage then did a few hand seals and a small hum was heard then vanished. "It is now" Sarutobi confirmed.

"What I am about to tell you Hokage-san never leaves this room. Am I clear?" Ryuu said looking at the seated man.

"I cannot guarantee anything it all depends on the nature of the information you are providing me" Sarutobi said in a serious tone.

"Do whatever is necessary then" Ryuu replied.

Ryuu then took off all the swords on his body as well as his vest. The Hokage was looking at him with slight curiosity. Was this man going to strip down nude in front of him? He didn't swing that way. Now maybe if it was his two companions that's a different story.

The hokage was brought out of his little perverted musings when he felt Ryuu's chakra rising. Sarutobi prepared for an attack just in case.

Ryuu continued to raise his level of chakra until a tattoo formed on his body. The same tattoo from when he engaged the anbu at the gate. That wasn't the end of it however, Ryuu's hair grew longer all the way down his back and turned silver white in colour. His eyes changed from the dark blue to silver. Sarutobi just sat there looking at the man transform before his eyes.

"This is what I wanted to show you Hokage-san" Ryuu said presenting himself.

"That's an interesting transformation you have there Ryuu, but what am I looking at?" questioned the old man.

Ha ha ha I guess you haven't that much experience dealing with our kind after all" Ryuu

said.

"Your kind?" asked the confused Hokage.

"Jin-chu-ur-i-ki" Ryuu said.

Sarutobi's eyes widened with that word. "You mean to tell me that you have a demon sealed inside of you?" Sarutobi asked.

"But of course Hokage-san what do you think this tattoo is. This is the seal of the demon I carry with me always" Ryuu said smirking.

He knew that he had surprised the Hokage with that bit of information. Sarutobi tried to keep his composer with this new information. There were so many questioned to be asked.

"Well I guess my first question is who are you really?" Sarutobi asked.

"I told you before Hokage-san my name is Ryuu. What you see is what you get" Ryuu replied.

"I suppose my next question is which of the tailed beasts do you have sealed inside you" the old man asked.

"I don't not contain one of the nine tailed beasts that you know of. I posses a demon that was before the tailed demons. It has no name yet has power on the scale of the strongest bijuu." he casually answered.

"So your saying there are other demons and others may be in a similar position to yourself?" Sarutobi asked looking at Ryuu.

"Well I only know of five including myself those are the only ones outside of the nine tailed beasts that posses any power" Ryuu responded.

"Alright, I don't suppose the lovely ladies behind you are two out of the four others you mentioned" Sarutobi said looking at Rei and Jo.

Ryuu let out a little chuckle. "No Hokage-san these two are my loyal companions from a different time. I have no clue as to where the other four are it has been a long time since I have seen them"

Sarutobi looked the man up and down. He would of thought the man to be at the oldest only thirty, yet Ryuu seemed to talk like he was far older then that.

"Just how old are you Ryuu?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"Hmmm I'm not sure myself Hokage-san I stopped counting my age after fifty, that was before your Shodai's time so I guess you could put my age at one hundred plus" Ryuu said with a cheeky grin.

Sarutobi could feel a headache coming on from all this seemingly impossible information.

"So am I to assume that Rei and Jo are also over one hundred years old"

"Possibly, I did not meat them until later however they are both older then you for sure even though they only look to be in their twenties" Ryuu responded.

"I will assume you posses these powers from the demon inside of you and some how managed to transfer them over to others at your will. What other powers have you obtained from your tenant?" The Hokage questioned.

"Well I'm a walking talking bolt of lightning in a sense" Ryuu said.

The hokage raised an eyebrow at him. "You seen what happened to the anbu. When someone touches me that does not posses a specific seal that I have created they will get electrocuted. Nothing too serious to a person who is in fair shape but a child or elderly person might end up dieing." Ryuu explained.

"Can't you just turn it off?"

"If I only could Hokage-san the electrical output is at a minimum now if I were to fight it would only get higher, that's why I have these two with me. Rei and Jo run interference so as nobody gets hurt as a result from merely brushing up against me" Ryuu said in a sadder tone.

"But on the up side I also have a rapid regenerative abilities. Go ahead throw a kunai at my chest" Ryuu said sticking out his chest as a potential target

"I will take your word for it Ryuu." The Hokage said opting to pass throwing a kunai at the man.

"Well I suppose that gives me a little on the background of who you are, but the question

still remains what are you doing in Konoha and at a time like this?" Sarutobi questioned.

Ryuu looked straight into the eyes of the aged man "I have come to train the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Sarutobi didn't even flinch.

"I'm afraid your mistaken the Kyuubi was defeated seven years ago by the fourth Hokage."

"Don't try to fool me Hokage-san I know the Kyuubi is sealed away in someone in this village. I can feel the presence of a demon sealed away in a being and the strength of the demon tells me it is fairly strong. Since only the Kyuubi has ever been reported inside the fire countries borders it would be safe to assume it's the Kyuubi" Ryuu said.

"What would you do if this supposed Jinchuuriki does exist in this village?. You say you simply want to train it, but I have to consider you might want to kill it or even possibly kidnap it to another village to use against Konoha" The Hokage said weighing the options carefully.

"Your concern is warranted Hokage-san, however I know better then most the pain it is to be a Jinchuuriki. Born into a life of hate and hardship usually having to survive on their own. That's no life Hokage. I have done my best to help a few others over the years. The Jinchuuriki here would only be seven years old. A hard life for someone all alone.

"You sound as if that if the Jinchuuriki did exist it would have no family" Sarutobi said.

"I know from experience any family they may have had would have been killed by others or simply abandoned their child thinking they were a demon. Now are you going to allow me to look after him or her or keep on playing this game of a Jinchuuriki not existing in Konoha?" Ryuu said in serious tone.

The old Hokage closed his eyes. Sarutobi knew all too well of the Jinchuuriki of

Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was so hated in the village and the blonde had no idea why that was. Both his parents had passed on and was all alone in the world. As the Hokage he knew all to well the dangers that Naruto faced everyday, and could do very little in his power to look after him properly.

Ryuu seemed like the real deal and it would benefit Naruto greatly to have a few more friends in the world. The Hokage had made his decision. Sarutobi snapped open his eyes and looked at Ryuu.

"Ryuu I have decided to allow you to meet the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His name is Uzumaki Naruto a seven year old boy filled with energy to the brim. I do have a few conditions however"

"Name them Hokage-san."

"Fist I want you to get to know Naruto and him to know the three of you. Don't simply force yourself onto him and tell him that your training is the right way or anything like that."

"Understandable, and don't worry about the three of us forcing anything on the boy. It will be one hundred percent his decision on whether he accepts us or not, I will respect his opinion and never do anything to undermine him" Ryuu said.

"Secondly, you will most likely need to meet with our council and find a place for you to stay. I could provide the latter to you shortly." Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry about a place Hokage-san I'm sure we can find some place suitable as for the council do whatever you must. Is there anything else hokage-san?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't need to tell you that this is strictly classified so don't tell anyone about this not even Naruto. When you want to find the boy the easiest place to find him is to go to a ramen stand called Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto eats there all the time." The Hokage said.

Ryuu nodded and transformed back to his normal black hair and blue eyes.

Ryuu grabbed his equipment and began to walk out the door.

The hokage turned to look out the window and sighed. He was hoping that he had done the right thing in telling a stranger all about Naruto.

Ryuu, Rei, and Jo made there way out of the tower and walked along the main road. By this time it was already getting dark. The talk with the Hokage had taken up quite a bit of time.

Once again people were staring at them. Ryuu of course stood out among the female populace while Rei and Joe stood out among the males.

"Ryuu-sama what shall we do now?" Rei questioned

"Well I'm a little hungry, so I imagine the two of you are hungry as well so how about some ramen" Ryuu suggested. Both women nodded and followed the man.

It didn't take long at all for Ryuu to sniff out a ramen stand, and what a coincidence it was Ichiraku's Ramen.

Ryuu smirked and walked towards the stand. He pushed back the flaps and sat down on a

stool next to a blonde haired little boy. Rei and Jo sat in the empty stools to Ryuu's left. A brown haired girl in her teens greeted them.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen my name is Ayame how may I help you" she said with a smile.

"I would like some miso pork ramen and a glass of water please beautiful" Ryuu said.

"Beef for me please" Rei said.

"I'll take a shrimp ramen with all the toppings" Jo blurted out.

Ayame blushed a little at the beautiful comment made by the fairly handsome man.

"Your orders will be done shortly" Ayame spoke then disappeared into the back.

Ayame soon returned with all threes meals and they began to eat. Ayame then began

talking to the blonde haired boy.

"So Naruto how are you coming along at the academy so far?" the waitress asked.

"It's going great Ayame-neechan. The old man got me a set of practice kunai and shuriken for my birthday last year to use in the academy there so cool" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Excuse me beautiful, may I have another bowl" Ryuu interrupted holding up his bowl.

"Certainly" Ayame said smiling at the black haired man "Me too Ayame" Naruto yelled holding out his bowl. Ayame looked at Naruto.

"Naruto your already at your ten bowl limit. I'm afraid that's all you can get" she said looking a little sad.

"Aww but I'm still hungry Ayame-neechan" Naruto complained.

Ryuu decided to interrupt again "If money is the problem I'll pay for the boys meal so let him fill his little tummy."

"Eh really thanks mister. You heard the man Ayame keep bringing me ramen until I cant walk no more" Naruto said putting on a goofy grin.

Ayame looked at the stranger "Excuse me sir, are you really sure you want to buy this

boys meal he can eat quite a lot of ramen" Ayame said a little concerned for the man's wallet

"Do not worry my dear I will be able to handle the bill no matter how much he eats, and while you keep bringing him ramen you might want to do the same for me I have quite the appetite tonight." Ryuu said giving a little smirk towards her.

"Hai, right away" Ayame said and shuffled to the back once again.

"I can't thank you enough mister no one has every treat me to an all you can eat ramen meal before" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"No problem gaki, my name is Ryuu, these here are my companions Rei and Jo" Ryuu said pointing to each woman while they nodded at their name being called.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" He said puffing out his chest.

Ayame brought both Ryuu and Naruto three bowls of ramen to get started. "Hope you enjoy"

Ayame said.

"You bet Ayame-neechan. The old man makes the best ramen in the entire world,

no the universe" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"I heard that Naruto" and old man from the kitchen section yelled out. Both the males dug into there food with gusto.

"So Naruto I over heard your going to an academy. What sort of academy is it?" Ryuu questioned.

Naruto looked over to Ryuu from his bowl and slurped up some noodles. "The ninja academy of course, I'm going to become the Hokage one day and surpass even ji-chan and the fourth Hokage"

"Sounds like a lot of work" Ryuu said "It is. A lot of the kids in my class come from the different clans around the village so they have had there parents teaching them things even before they went to the academy" Naruto said a little sad.

"Well what about your parents didn't they help teach you anything?" Ryuu asked.

Naruto looked at the black haired man and then lowered his head. "I don't have any parents they died when I was born I have been by myself since then." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Ryuu said quietly.

Naruto shook his head "Its alright I get by alright by myself" Naruto said putting on his smile.

Ryuu nodded and continued with there meals. Ayame could not believe her eyes. She always thought that Naruto was some sort of ramen maniac for consuming the amount of ramen he did all the time, but to find two such people was simple a one in a million chance maybe more.

After Rei and Jo ate a second bowl each they stood up and waited outside to allow other customers to use the stools, but Ryuu kept eating matching Naruto bowl for bowl at this point.

Finally they both were satisfied after twenty-one bowls of ramen each. Ayame handed the bill to Ryuu and he just laughed. "Ha ha ha you guys are charging way less then what you should for such great ramen. I have been to places that charge double this and the meals weren't even half as good" Ryuu commented.

"I flattered you like my cooking so much your welcome to come back here anytime Ryuu-san" and old man said coming from the back.

"I certainly will….."

"Teuchi my name is Teuchi" the ramen maker said.

"You can call me Ryuu Teuchi-san" Ryuu said "Only if you call me Teuchi" he said "Deal" Ryuu said smirking. "Now for this bill" Ryuu said reaching into his vest pocket.

Ryuu then proceeded to pull put a large wad of bills. Ryuu threw down enough money to cover triple the cost of the meal. "Keep the change" He said.

Ayame and Teuchi looked down at the cash and couldn't believe it. "Ryuu we cant keep this amount of money" Ayame said.

"Why not?" Ryuu asked

"Well its way too much its triple what the bill was" Teuchi commented.

"Consider it a tip for excellent service and the continuation of this fine establishment" Ryuu said smiling at the owners.

"Hai. Thank you so much" Ayame said as her and Teuchi bowed to the man.

"Don't mention it" Ryuu said walking out of the stand. Naruto right behind him.

"See you Ayame-neechan, old man".

Naruto headed down the road towards his little apartment when he heard Ryuu shout out towards him.

"Hey Naruto do you want to hang out some more"

Naruto looked back at the trio wondering why they were following him. He had seen people like this before they would be all nice and friendly with him to only hurt him worst later. He just couldn't help himself though. He had very few friends only the third hokage, Ayame and Teuchi. Naruto ran up to them and began to talk.

"It's getting late you guys are welcome to come over to my place and hang out there" Naruto said hoping they might come over.

"We would love to Naruto, right ladies"

"Hai" "Hai Ryuu-sama" Rei and Jo answered.

"Then its settled Naruto lead the way." Ryuu said with enthusiasm.

Naruto was really excited now. Nobody but the old man had every come visit him at his apartment. Although he still had his doubts whether they were truly friend or foe.

Naruto led the three to his small single room apartment located just a few roads over from the ramen stand. Nobody talked on the walk back to Naruto's apartment, instead just enjoying the cool air the evening brought upon them.

"Well this is it" Naruto said looking up at the building full of apartments.

Naruto began the walk up the stairs and Ryuu and the girls followed him. Naruto was situated on the fourth floor at the far end.

Ryuu noticed that the section of the building where Naruto was looked a lot rougher and run down then the rest of the building. He was brought out of thought when he heard Naruto's keys jingling.

Naruto unlocked his door and stepped in turned on a light. Rei and Jo were first to enter. Ryuu stood at the door and gave the surrounding area a glance and walked in closing the door.

Naruto was fumbling around clearing up seats for his house guests. Ramen containers and other old pieces of garbage were scattered around the apartment making it a little smelly and sickening.

Rei and Jo held their hand up to the mouth and nose in an attempt to try and not breath in anything in the blonds home.

"Naruto don't worry so much about cleaning right now just relax and have a seat yourself" Ryuu said.

"But what about you guys you need someplace to sit down" Naruto prompted.

"We will be fine right here" Ryuu replied and plopped down on the floor Indian style. Rei and Jo simple walked over to him and each sat/straddled on of his legs, throwing their arms around him.

"See Naruto no problem here" Ryuu said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded his head looking at the two women, and noticing certain things about each of them.

"What are you looking at" Jo said catching Naruto eyeing her up.

"I….uh…..um…..nothing" Naruto stuttered trying to give a response.

"Now now Jo-chan be nice to Naruto. He invited us over to his place at least we can be gracious guests." Ryuu said.

"Naruto-kun mind if I borrow your kitchen for awhile" Rei asked.

"Uh sure I guess. Sorry about the mess I don't usually have people come over to visit so I don't clean the place too often" Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"That's not a problem Naruto although it may not look like it Rei-chan here is dirt's worst enemy. When we stay in a town or village its Rei's job to do the cooking and cleaning at where ever we stay. She will have your apartment cleaned up in no time. Right Rei-chan?" Ryuu asked looking at her

"Hai Ryuu-sama" Rei said bowing.

Rei then got up off of Ryuu's lap and went towards the kitchen.

"You know you really don't have to clean up my place I live alone so its alright" Naruto

said in a sad tone.

"What happened to your parents Naruto?" Ryuu asked.

"Jiji said that my parents were ninjas and they died during the attack with the Kyubii. I have been on my own since then" Naruto explained.

"Must have been hard on you all this time" Ryuu said attempting to console the boy.

"It's alright I never knew them. I haven't even seen a picture of them." Naruto said.

Just then Rei walked back towards where the group was sitting carrying a tray with

cups of tea.

"I hope you don't mind Naruto I borrowed your stove to make some tea." Rei said

smiling at the boy.

"Tea? Where did you get the tea from I don't keep any in the apartment." Naruto asked.

"Ryuu-sama likes different types so I always carry different tea leaves on me just in case" Rei replied.

Naruto wondered where she kept it with such few clothes on.

Rei set the tray down on the table and everyone grabbed a cup. Naruto looked hesitantly at the cup wondering if it was poisoned. The other three were already sipping the hot liquid.

Jo looked over to Naruto seeing him just staring into his full cup.

"What's the matter don't you like tea?" She questioned.

"No it not that I like tea just fine, its just that…" Naruto trailed off.

"Ah I think I know what the problem is" Ryuu said.

Ryuu then whispered into Jo's ear and she nodded. She sat up and moved over towards Naruto.

"Naruto let me see your cup" Jo said holding out her hand.

"Yea, sure" Naruto said a little confused.

Jo brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip of the liquid and handed it back to Naruto.

"There you go squirt. Better now?" she asked.

Naruto was speechless.

"I figured you were sceptical on people you barely met before serving you tea. So I asked Jo-chan to take a sip of your drink to prove we are not trying to poison you or anything" Ryuu explained. Naruto had a small smile on his lips.

"Now that all that's settled why don't you give Rei's tea a taste." Ryuu said.

Naruto nodded his head and drank down the whole cup. "This is great, I haven't tasted any tea as good as this before" Naruto praised.

"Well thank you Naruto, I always try to keep fresh tea leaves with me to maximize the flavour" She said.

Everyone drank there tea in silence from then on. Once everyone was finished Rei gathered up the cups and brought them into the kitchen. Finally Ryuu spoke up again.

"Naruto I know this is kind of sudden but I was wondering if we could stay here with you while we are in the village" The man asked.

Naruto was really surprised, shocked was a better word. These people who he just met today wanted to stay at his place. He didn't understand this. His apartment wasn't the greatest. Hell it wasn't even average, and where were they going to sleep? The bed was barely big enough for him to sleep in.

"Why" the only thing to escape his lips was that one word. "What did you say Naruto?" Ryuu asked.

"Why do want to stay here?" Naruto asked again. There was a brief silence between everyone in the room.

Finally Ryuu spoke up. "Naruto the information I'm about to tell you I trust with you to not spread around to other people alright" Naruto nodded

"Alright, I have a condition Naruto. It's a condition that makes it so that I cant touch anyone around me. I know you have seen me touch Rei-chan and Jo-chan here but there a special case that I don't want to go into right now. I grew up with out a mother and father just like you are right now. My whole life I wasn't able to play with the other children because they would get hurt. All the parents told them that I was a monster and should stay away from me. I talked to the hokage today, and know some what of your situation. You seem to be very similar to me and I want to give you the support that I never had." Ryuu explained to the boy.

Naruto was again speechless. He was wondering what to do in a situation like this. A man that has been treated like him and then wanting to help him out.

"How am I supposed to trust you? If what you said is true then you know that a lot of

people have tried many things to hurt me in different ways" Naruto said.

"I know that you have no reason to trust us Naruto, but we really do wish to lend our support to you. All I can give to you is my word." Ryuu said then bowing to the little boy.

Naruto was unsure, but he really believed he could trust them. If they really wanted to hurt or even kill him they had several opportunities to do so already.

"I guess you can stay here but where is everyone going to sleep my bed is barley big enough for me to sleep in" Naruto sad scratching his cheek.

"That's alright Naruto we can manage on the floor." Ryuu said.

The evening went by fast for the group as they talked about various everyday things.

"Well this has a fun evening but I should be getting to sleep I have to be at the academy tomorrow." Naruto said letting out a yawn.

Naruto went over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Rei-chan, Jo-chan you two can rest up tonight I'm going to keep watch tonight to make sure no one disturbs us" Ryuu said.

The two women nodded and stood up stretching out the kinks in their muscles. Naruto swung open the door of the bathroom and walked into the room wearing his pyjamas and night cap.

"Well I'm off to sleep. Goodnight all" Naruto said yawning again. "Good night Naruto" Ryuu answered.

Naruto walked into his room and crawled under the covers. "Well I guess I'm off to work then" Ryuu chuckled

He brought Rei and Jo in close and gave them both a soft kiss on the lips and left.

"Well Jo-chan I guess we better get some rest as well" Rei said softly. "Hai" Jo nodded. They both headed towards Naruto's room.

Outside Naruto's apartment Ryuu was sitting down Indian style on the roof. To anyone that could see the roof they would simple see a shadow illuminated but the moon. On closer inspection Ryuu was simply sitting with his eyes closed almost as if he was sleeping.

"Come on out Hebi-san I know your there" Ryuu said in a monotone voice. There was no sound or signal of any kind to confirm a response.

"Hebi-san you might as well come out since were both doing the same job" Ryuu said again.

Still no one answered. "Alright Hebi-san you leave me no choice" Ryuu sighed.

Ryuu built up a little energy around himself and fired a small bolt of lighting to his left. Hebi jumped out of the way to avoid the hit revealing herself in the process.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" Hebi said in an angry tone.

"Glad you decided to respond this time Hebi-san I was beginning to feel a bit crazy talking to myself" Ryuu said opening his eyes showing off their silver colour.

"I'm supposed to stay hidden in the shadows and strike with surprise" Hebi answered in an annoyed tone.

"Like I said before Hebi-san we are both doing the same job so no need to get so upset" Ryuu said in a lazy tone.

"I don't know what your talking about I am simply patrolling" Hebi played it off.

"That's why you have been following Naruto since we left the ramen stand and have been sitting out here this whole time" Ryuu said.

Hebi didn't say anything for several moments trying to come up with a reasonable excuse but she couldn't.

"Alright fine that's what I'm doing. I was assigned to guard Naruto in case someone decided to attack the boy in his sleep" Hebi said defeated knowing she was caught.

"Ha ha ha no need to feel so down Hebi-san your doing a fine job, however even an ant

couldn't slip past the detection area I have set up."

"So you're a Ninja then?" Questioned Hebi.

"Hmmmm I wouldn't say ninja per say but lets just drop that subject for now you will find out in a few days who and what I really am." Ryuu said shrugging it off

"Fine, but what's your intention with the boy. If I find out you hurt him I swear I'll" she said but was cut off

"You will what? Hebi-san. In case you have forgotten I'm also here to help the boy. The only reason I called you out in the open is so that we could have a friendly chat about Naruto" Ryuu said getting defensive.

"Well what do you want to talk about concerning him?" Hebi questioned.

"Nothing in particular I just wanted to hear other peoples opinions of him" Ryuu said.

"What's there to tell the blonde brat has a lot of energy even more so then the average child his age. He takes constant beatings for reasons that are unknown. I don't understand how he can't hate the villagers but he doesn't. He is a lot stronger then a lot of us for the kind of crap he has to deal with on a daily basis." Hebi said her voice filled with venom.

" I see, What about the academy? How is he doing in that?" Ryuu questioned.

"I'm not to sure about that. Hokage-sama only asks us to guard him at night in case they try to attack Naruto when he is asleep. During the day no one is stupid enough to try and hurt him in broad daylight. I imagine they try and impede his progress at every turn though."

"Hmph typical. Same any place I go" Ryuu muttered.

"What was that?" hebi asked missing what Ryuu said.

"Never mind just thinking back. Still its pathetic that the villagers and even some of this villages ninja try and hurt the boy." Ryuu exclaimed.

"He's a good kid isn't he" Ryuu said looking off in the distance.

Hebi paused for a moment then spoke up "Yea he is. It's not right that people treat him the way they do"

"Because of the Kyuubi" Ryuu said.

"How did you?" Hebi said staring at the man.

Ryuu started to chuckle. "It's not like it's a grand secret in Konoha anymore not after all the people started to call him monster and demon." He said.

Hebi accepted that answer. "Why don't you sit down and relax, between us out here and Rei and Jo inside nobody is going to get in" Ryuu said patting the spot next to him.

"Thank you but no I'm on duty and as such I must remain alert at all times" Hebi replied.

"Suit yourself" Ryuu said in a defeated sigh.

Ryuu went make into his meditating position with his eyes closed. The night was quiet. Hebi kept looking towards Ryuu and wondering what he was doing. She knew that people meditated for various reasons, but it just seemed so weird standing next to someone when they seem to be dead.

"Hey, how far out can you sense?" Hebi curiously asked.

"Depends" Ryuu answered.

"Depends on what?" Hebi asked again.

"Depends on how big the object I'm sensing for is, how fare out I actually want to send the field and if there is anything obstructing the field. Right now I can sense everything within one hundred fifty yards from the size of an ant to the size of a three hundred pound person" Ryuu explained.

Hebi was impressed but at the same time cautious. This person was obviously quite powerful if he could do what he says he is doing. She didn't know his true intentions but obviously the Hokage accepted them after the little incident at the gate.

"That's quite a trick you have there" Hebi said

Back inside Naruto was tossing and turning. He woke up with the sudden urge to go to

the bathroom. Drinking that tea later in the evening had forced his bladder to throw off his sleep.

The boy got up off his bed not bothering to turn on his light. Naruto didn't get more then two steps and he tripped over an object landing in a softer object. Naruto never remembered owning such a soft object. He brought his hands up to feel what his face landed in getting a soft moan in response.

"What do you think your doing you little brat" a female voice said from behind him.

Naruto jumped up immediately and looked around. The light suddenly flicked on to revile Jo and Rei laying on the floor next to his bed. It suddenly clicked into Naruto's mind what he tripped over and fell into, or more like who.

Naruto looked down to see Rei smiling up at him. Naruto jumped back to his bed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to be sleeping in here please don't do anything it was an accident" Naruto said bowing down.

"It alright Naruto you did nothing wrong, it surprised all of us." Rei said in a gentle voice.

"Why were you getting up in the first place?" Jo questioned

"Ah, well I needed to go to the bathroom" Naruto said scratching his cheek. With that he took of towards the bathroom to do his business.

"The kid got a good feel on that one" Jo said looking down towards Rei. Rei chuckled a bit

"Now now Jo-chan he's only seven years old women are probably the furthest thing from his mind right now"

"Hmph coming from the woman who moaned from just that little touch" Jo countered.

Rei had the decency to blush slightly.

Naruto returned from the bathroom and looked at the two women. He really didn't notice until now just how pretty they were, a lot prettier then the women he saw in the shops and on the streets of the village.

"Naruto are you all right?" Rei asked the boy. Naruto snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Yea I'm fine" he replied.

Naruto then crawled back into his small bed.

"Try and remember that we are sleeping down here next time" Jo said.

"Hai I'll remember from now on" Naruto said and pulled the covers over top of him thinking about the women in his room.

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling better then he had in a long time. He looked down on the floor and seen that Rei and Jo were no longer there. Figuring that there were already up he got dressed and ready for a day at the academy.

"Morning Naruto" Ryuu said giving him a wave.

Ryuu had changed his attire from the previous day. He now wore a long black trench coat that almost touched the ground. He seemed to have a large scroll easily bigger then Naruto was. Underneath he was wearing his black vest once again along with his black pants and black sandals.

"Good morning Naruto" Rei said smiling. Jo just nodded towards the blonde.

"Good morning everyone" Naruto greeted them.

"Breakfast is all ready Naruto help yourself" Rei said.

"Breakfast?" Naruto questioned.

"Yea you know breakfast, something you eat in the morning to give you energy for the start of your day."

Naruto was surprised no one had ever cooked him breakfast before. He usually just had a cup of ramen and was off. Naruto sat down at his little kitchen table and saw a huge meal. Naruto seen a big bowl of rice, grilled salmon, a bowl of miso soup and side dishes consisting of pickled radish and natto. Naruto looked around and only saw dishes for himself.

"What about the three of you aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked looking at the three of them.

"Don't worry Naruto we have been up and have already eaten, where do you think the food came from" Ryuu said smiling.

"You better hurry and eat up Naruto or you will be late for the academy" Rei pointed out.

"Hai, itadakimasu" He said and started digging into the great breakfast before him.

"Naruto how come you don't have any supplies for the academy?" Rei asked.

Naruto stopped eating for a second and lowered his head. "I can't afford the supplies. Everytime I got to buy any the store owners always give me a price way to high, then if I did bring that much they just make the price even higher." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"What about the Hokage surely he gives you a few supplies every now and then right?" Jo asked.

"Sometimes Jiji buys me stuff but it usually gets stolen or confiscated by the teachers." Naruto answered still looking down at his feet.

Jo began to shake as she bit her bottom lip to stop from cursing and yelling out. Ryuu seen this and moved behind her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Easy Jo-chan" he said in a calming tone. Ryuu moved over to the table and grabbed a small pencil and ripped off a piece of paper from an old paper bag.

"Naruto I want you to tell me everything that you need for school alright. We will go pick it up for you that way nobody will over charge us and you won't get left behind in your classes" Ryuu gently told the boy.

Naruto looked at the black haired man like he was out of his mind. "Don't give me that look Naruto we simple want to repay your kindness for letting us stay here for awhile." Ryuu casually said.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Naruto asked. "Doing all of what Naruto?" Rei questioned.

"This, paying for my ramen, cleaning my apartment, making a great breakfast, and now offering to buy my school supplies" Naruto said his voice trembling a bit.

Ryuu approached him and bent down on one knee next to the boy. "Naruto there are a lot of things that I haven't told you about myself, Rei, and Jo. I also know you really have no reason to trust us, but I'm asking you to. I'm asking you Uzumaki Naruto to trust us in that what ever we may do it is to help you in every way shape and form and be patient enough with us to tell you everything at our own pace" Ryuu said staring right into the bright blue eyes of the boy.

Naruto just sat there staring into the older mans darker blue eyes. "Hai, I understand. I'm sorry for not believing in you." Naruto said smiling.

Ryuu smiled and stood up. "That's a good boy now hurry up and eat or your going to be late to the academy" He said.

After Naruto was finished his meal he headed out to the academy. Ryuu, Rei and Jo accompanied him along the way. Besides his little outburst at the beginning of breakfast Naruto was having a really good day. He had great sleep , an awesome breakfast and now was on his way to the academy with a few people who were fast becoming special people to him. He still wondered why these three people took such an interest in him. All the people he knew were always so mean. Not that he was complaining or any thing it just seemed out of the ordinary. He figured that it was one of the things that Ryuu wasn't telling him.

"Hey Ryuu you will tell me about everything your keeping secret from me at some point? Naruto asked getting a bit curious.

Ryuu looked down at the blonde boy and smiled again. "Of course I will Naruto at the right time and place little by little I will tell you everything you just have too be patient alright" Ryuu said.

Naruto nodded his head seeming pleased with the answer. When the group reached

the academy Ryuu decided to speak up.

"Naruto what time do you get out for the day?" he questioned

"Around three. Why?" The blonde wondered.

"Just wondering when we should come to pick you up so we can go out for ramen" Ryuu replied.

"What? Seriously? We can go out for ramen after?" the blonde said getting excited.

"Of course Naruto I promise you, and I always keep a promise" Ryuu said giving the boy a thumbs up.

Naruto nodded to excited to say anything and then ran into the building.

"Ha ha ha that boy certainly has a lot of energy" Ryuu said amused. Rei and Jo let a small smile grace their lips.

"Well then ladies I guess we should go and do a bit of shopping while where out and about" The black haired man said while smiling.

"Hai Ryuu-sama" they both said in sync.

With that Ryuu snaked and arm around each of the women and began walking down the main road. "Hmmm I wonder where we should head off to first" Ryuu's voice echoed well walking down the street.

In the hokage office Sarutobi deactivated his crystal ball that he uses to keep an eye on the village from time to time. He was concerned about the newcomers to the village and Naruto's safety. He picked up a file which contained a report from Hebi the night before and shoved it away in his desk with a small smile.

Unknown to him Ryuu also had a small smile after the hokage cancelled his viewing technique.

A/N: Finally got my first chapter done. Please be gentle its my first crack at a fan fiction. I uploaded this chapter because I wanted to put something on my profile other then a little blurb. Rest assured I will be posting more chapters. Please don't leave too many comments about my spelling and grammar as I know I am terrible at both :P I have went over it the best I could since I am currently without a beta. I warn people now who are reading because I labelled this story a harem fic. This will be a harem fic but it will be an uber slow build up of character structure. I plan on having like 100k before Naruto gets into it seriously. That's not to say there wont be lemons just not Naruto ones so soon :P. Ok I have had my ranting time. EnjoyJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Anonymous **

**Chapter 2: Confrontations of the Council**

"_I have spent many a years dealing with councils demanding this and over seeing that,_

_yet I have never come across a member that was there to truly fill there position of helping the people. Rather they are there to help there own means" _

_~Sarutobi Hiruzen _

Its was mid morning in Konoha and everyone was busy at work and shopping. The three newly arrived visitors were taking their first trip around the great village. Ryuu seemed like a kid in a candy store while his two female companions were looking a little embarrassed seeing their leader act they way he was in public.

"Ryuu-sama will you please show a little more restraint while out in public" Jo hissed in a low whisper.

"Relax Jo-chan it's been a long time since we have been in a village of this size. You have to live a little" Ryuu exclaimed in a happy tone.

Jo simply turned her head and gazed upon the various shops and stands along each side of the road.

"Where should we head to first Ryuu-sama?" Rei asked.

Ryuu stroked his chin thinking. "Hmmm I suppose we should find a clothing store that will sell there stuff to Naruto as well as a weapon store so that Naruto can get supplies in the future" Ryuu said listing off things to get done.

"I think we should go to the clothing store first" Jo said blushing slightly.

Ryuu got a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh does my little Jo-chan want to do a little clothes shopping while were out." Ryuu said teasing his silver haired companion.

Jo began to sputter and blush even more. "Of course not. don't be so absurd. I simply think that we should find a place for Naruto to buy clothing since his taste in clothing as it is makes him look completely atrocious" Jo said in a matter of fact tone.

"Now now Jo-chan you really need to be more honest with your feelings" Rei said giggling as she walked by her friend. Jo was just about to protest some more before Ryuu cut her off.

"Alright Jo-chan we get it lets just find a place instead of arguing about one" Ryuu said as he started walking again.

The three of them finally came across a clothing store that looked to be for shinobi clientele. They walked in to see a woman around middle aged was sitting at the counter. She immediately stood up once she seen the customers.

"Welcome to my shop how may I help you today?" the woman said in a cheerful tone.

"We are looking to buy some new clothes custom made to specification" Ryuu said looking around at the different garments.

"Certainly what ever you desire we can make" The women replied.

"Fist of all what are your views about one Uzumaki Naruto?" Ryuu questioned.

The woman had a sour face replace her happy one at the mention of Naruto. "You mean the demon child. Such a horrible creature. Rest assured that I never let that thing in here" The woman said sounded pleased with herself.

"I see, then I'm afraid we cannot shop at this establishment." Ryuu said turning to leave.

"Wait why cant you shop here?" the woman asked confused.

"The clothing that we wanted made is for Naruto and you have clearly expressed your dislike of him if there is nothing else we shall take our leave" Ryuu snapped at the women. With that Ryuu, Rei and Jo walked out.

"I suppose we are going to get a lot of that in the village" Rei said in a defeated tone.

"I'm sure that there are a few shops that will treat Naruto civil. Its just a matter of finding them that's all" Ryuu said trying to cheer Rei up. Rei nodded and the headed to another store.

The group of three had visited several more shops that all ended in the same result. Not one person in the village seemed to care enough for the boy to allow him in to their business.

Ryuu and company kept at it until noon at which they stopped for something to eat. Coincidently they ended up at the ramen stand they had visited the day before.

Ryuu pushed back the flap of the stand and was greeted by Teuchi. "Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen how my we help you!. Ah Ryuu so good to see you and your lady friends again so soon" The old chef said smiling at his customers.

"Its good to be back again Teuchi. Bring us three bowls of whatever you got and some tea if you have any" Ryuu said as he sat down with Rei and Jo on either side of him.

Teuchi went to get the threes orders ready while Ayame was wiping down the counter. She noticed that Rei and Jo seemed to be a bit depressed looking so she decided to ask them about it.

"Why do you look so down Rei-san Jo-san?" Ayame asked.

The two of them looked up at the junior ramen maker. Jo was the fist to speak. "Ah, we have been walking around the village all morning since we dropped Naruto off, and every store we walked into seemed to have a problem with Naruto when we asked about him." Jo said feeling a little hostile.

Ayame wasn't sure exactly what that meant. Rei then added her two cents "The three of us wanted to buy Naruto some things for in the academy, and although we could have just bought everything from one of those places with them knowing it was for Naruto we all feel we cant do business with someone who doesn't at least treat him with common courtesy" Rei hammered home.

Ayame understood now. Paying the extra for the ramen and the whole shopping escapade they were truly helping Naruto out any way they could.

"You wouldn't happen to know of anyone that sells ninja attire and weapons that would be impartial to Naruto would you Ayame?" Ryuu questioned.

Ayame came out of her daze. "Me no, but my father might know. He handles more business around the village then I do" she replied

"Might know what Ayame-chan?" Teuchi asked coming from the back with their orders. He set the bowls of miso ramen in front of his three patrons along with three cups of black tea.

"Father they wanted to know of a shop keeper that may treat Naruto fairly. Ryuu wants to buy Naruto some supplies for the academy but wont do business with someone who doesn't even treat Naruto decent" Ayame explained to her father.

Teuchi thought for a moment on who might accept Naruto for who he is. "I believe Takumi might be able to help you he owns a shinobi only store, its located near the Yamanaka flower store. Do you know where that is?" Teuchi asked.

Ryuu nodded his head. "Thank you for your help Teuchi" Ryuu said.

"Don't mention it, I'll do anything to help out Naruto. He needs all the support he can get." They all agreed and went back to their lunch.

When the three finished up Ryuu left the money on the counter. Ayame grab it and counted it to see it was triple the amount the bill came to once again. Before she could yell out to Ryuu about the money he was already outside the stand and down the road. Ayame just smiled and place the money in the till.

Rei and Jo were walking beside slightly behind Ryuu as they followed him around the village. They had some serious doubts that the store that the ramen owner suggested would be any different then what they came across so far, however they followed Ryuu and wherever he went they went along for the ride.

The group passed the flower shop briefly looking in as they passed by until they came upon a shop with a sign on the front saying Takumi's Goods and Supplies.

"Well this is it I guess we should go in and tae a look" Ryuu said staring up at the building. Both nodded and entered the shop.

The door swung open and a little belled chimed to signal customers had entered the store. Rei and Jo immediately spread out to look around.

Ryuu was greeted by a large chested man with large tanned arms and worn hands. He had rusty coloured hair and moustache to match his brown eyes.

"Welcome to my shop how may I help you" He said cheerfully.

"Greetings, I have come as a potential patron of this shop but there is something I need to know before I can shop here" Ryuu said seriously.

"I'll try to answer any and all questions you have sir our customers satisfaction always comes first" He said.

"Good. I was wondering how you feel about one Uzumaki Naruto, depending on your answer we may or may not do business" Ryuu asked in monotone voice.

The store owner had to think for a moment. "Naruto…Naruto…. oh you mean that kid. I don't have any problems with him I heard he can be a real trouble maker. Always playing pranks on people, I just say boys will be boys. I was always getting into trouble at that age myself" The man said chuckling a bit.

Ryuu let a small smile grace his lips. Rei and Jo who had also been listening gave a small smile. "That's good to hear from you sir, I'm afraid there are many people who don't share you opinion of the boy and forced us to find someplace that would." Ryuu said in a happy tone.

"So I take it I got your business then" The man said. "You do indeed sir, we shall be doing all our shopping here from now on" Ryuu said while walking over to some of the shelves.

Rei was looking at some shinobi attire on the rack admiring the handiwork put into the garments.

All of a sudden she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Are you thinking of maybe changing you attire to show off more skin Rei-chan" Ryuu whispered into her ear.

Rei blushed a little at that comment. "Of course not Ryuu-sama I was just looking around for some clothes that we might happen to buy for Naruto" She replied.

"Ah I see. Well keep up the good work then" Ryuu said giving her a kiss on the cheek before moving off to another part of the store.

Jo was looking at all the weapons that weren't kunai and shuriken and admiring the craftsmanship.

"These are beautiful weapons. Did you make all of these by yourself?" Jo asked the owner

"I see you noticed and yes I did Madame" Takumi replied.

Jo was impressed with this man and the level of work he created. Ryuu walked up next to her.

"Are you thinking of getting a good weapon to test against her?" Ryuu asked mischievously.

"Of course not Ryuu-sama I was just admiring the great quality of work in this shop" Jo spewed out.

Takumi then noticed the swords strapped to Ryuu in various places when he approached and seen the black lustre.

'Those are quite interesting swords you have there Ryuu may I take a look at one if its not too much bother?" the burly man asked.

Jo went back to browsing around the shop. Ryuu nodded and grabbed the sword on his left hip and drew it out in one swift motion.

"I must make it absolutely clear that you may look at it but under no circumstances are you to touch it. It's for your safety as well as others. I have made certain modifications that would make this sword useless to everyone but a select few" Ryuu said cautioning the man.

"I understand. Your not the first to have bobby trapped weaponry come through here" Takumi replied. The man then withdrew an optical device and began inspecting the sword in Ryuu's hands.

"Interesting, are all your swords exactly like this?" Takumi asked Ryuu.

"Yes, they are all exactly the same since all six of them were forged at the same moment" Ryuu explained.

"I see this black metal is absolutely magnificent I have never seen anything like this before" Takumi said.

"That metal is from my homeland it took several hundred years to collect enough just for these swords they are priceless" Ryuu told Takumi.

Takumi had spent a long time inspecting the sword from hilt to tip and was just scratching the surface of the magnificent blade before Rei and Jo brought up arm full's of equipment and clothing.

Takumi was a little bug eyed that they would by so much merchandise at once.

"I see my lady friends have taken quite a shine to your store and equipment" Ryuu said smiling.

"Would you like me to wrap up any of the items?" Takumi asked.

"No that wont be necessary, just add up the total and put the stuff into some bags" Ryuu said.

Takumi nodded and began to total up the price.

"The total comes to 52,769 ryo" Takumi said with money signs in his eyes.

Ryuu nodded and pulled out a larger amount of money.

"Here you are keep the change" He said helping Rei and Jo put everything into bags.

"Thank you for your time today we shall come to you for any of our supply needs in the future" Ryuu said as Rei and Jo bowed.

"I should thank you for the great business you have provided for me and your welcome to come by anytime as long as you bring those swords along with you and let me have another look" Takumi said.

"Will do" Ryuu agreed as the group of three picked up the bags and left the store.

Back inside Takumi was giddy he had just sold about twenty percent of his stores merchandise to three people who said they would come by on a regular basis. He couldn't wait to tell his daughter the great news.

Ryuu, Rei and Jo were walking down the main road of the village that stretched from the hokage tower right to the main gates. Each person was carrying at least six bags of various food, clothes and random objects. The three were having a good day shopping when a ninja poofed into existence leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.

"Ryuu?" the ninja asked.

"Yes" Ryuu answered.

"The hokage requests your audience in the council chambers immediately" the ninja told them.

"I see well tell him that we shall be there as soon as we drop of this stuff" Ryuu said turning to leave.

"No, he wishes to speak to you now" the ninja informed them.

Ryuu just sighed and walked up to the ninja. "Alright lead the way" he said in a defeated tone.

The three followed the ninja into the hokage tower. When they arrived the ninja lead them to a set of double doors and indicated for them to go in.

Ryuu pushed open the double doors and walked into the council room. He looked around and saw everyone was sitting down in two rows one above the other.

Ryuu spotted the hokage on the top row in the center. "What was the big rush Hokage-san that we weren't even able to drop of the fruits of our shopping trip today?" Ryuu questioned lifting up the shopping bags.

"You shall show the Hokage more respect then that" Utatane Koharu almost yelled.

"Utatane Koharu along with Mitokado Homura team mates to the current Hokage under the guidance of the second" Ryuu said in a deadpan voice.

Everyone who was sitting there was stunned. "I see by the looks on all your faces that your all surprised that I know such information. I know more then most of you think." Ryuu said with a little smirk.

He lifted his hand and started to point at the people in the upper row. "Aburame Shibi clan head of the Aburame clan who use the deadly destruction bugs as a means of combat. Akimichi Chouza clan head of the Akimichi clan who use there size to perform body enlargement jutsu to overwhelm there opponents. Danzou an elder ninja of Konoha who usually runs in opposition to the third Hokage and the founder of root. Hyuuga Hiashi clan head of the Hyuuga clan who use there bloodline the Byakugan in combination with the pinpoint Jyuuken taijutsu style. Inuzuka Tsume clan head of the Inuzuka clan who coordinate their attacks with their partner(s) in combat. Nara Shikaku clan head of the Nara clan use shadow manipulation jutsu to ensnare enemies. Also a side note probably the smartest yet laziest clan in existent. Uchiha Fugaku clan head of the Uchiha clan who has the sharigan eyes said to copy any ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. Last but not least Yamanaka Inoichi clan head of the Yamanaka clan who use there mind transfer abilities to take over enimies bodies or read their minds. The rest of you on the lower levels I am familiar with but since your not ninjas you do not concern me" Ryuu said finishing his lecture.

Everyone was just stunned at what they had just heard from this man mouth he seemed to know everyone in this room yet they new nothing of him.

Finally some snapped out of their shock and began to speak up. "Hokage-sama this man is obviously a spy to know so much about us" Homura said.

"I think we should execute him immediately in case he knows more important information about the village" Danzou voiced.

There was more murmurs amongst the civilian and the ninja councils. "Silence!" the Hokage bellowed. Everyone immediately shut up and listened to their leader.

"I have asked Ryuu here because of his unique abilities and how they may help Konoha" Sarutobi said.

"Are you going senile Sarutobi this man is dangerous. He knows information he shouldn't for just entering our village yesterday, and don't forget about the incident at the gate" Koharu complained.

"I am well aware of the incident Koharu but I think you should hold your tongue until Ryuu shows you what I brought him here for" Sarutobi explained.

Ryuu nodded and looked back at Rei and Jo. The two nodded and stepped back against the wall. Ryuu turned back to the council. "Just a precaution in case any of you feel the need to attack them when you see my power" Ryuu said smirking.

All of a sudden there was a surge of chakra gathering around Ryuu. The Aburame's bugs were going berserk and Hiashi activated his Byakugan. Ryuu once again did a small transformation. He grew half a foot taller his hair lengthened down his back and turned a silver white the tattoo on his arm spiralled across his chest and down around his entire right arm and his eyes turned silver. The power spike settled down and Ryuu stood there in all his glory.

After the commotion settled from the council members Danzou was the fist to speak. "That's an impressive transformation but I don't see anything so special about it"

Ryuu just laughed at the bandaged man. "I'm sure your all just thinking that I'm all flash and no substance but I assure you the power is there. Hiashi you should be able to see it with your bloodline. Please tell the council what you see" Ryuu stated.

Hiashi took a closer look at the man and saw two separate chakra signatures flowing through out the man. Hiashi went wide eyed with shock. "This can't be possible" he gasped.

"Hiashi what is it?" Homura asked.

"This man seems to have two separate chakra signatures flowing through his body" Hiashi explained.

"Two? How is that possible?" Tsume questioned.

"Isn't it obvious Tsume. The change in eye colour and hair colour as well as the large tattoo covering his arm. He is a demon container and that tattoo is the seal" Shikaku stated.

Everyone was shocked once again at that bit of information. Loud murmurs began through out the council chambers once again.

"We should kill him now" one said

"Make him leave the village before he destroys it" another said.

"ENOUGH!" the Hokage yelled once again to regain order.

The Hokage yielded the floor to Ryuu once again. "As Shikaku stated I am a demon container but not of a tailed demon all of you are aware of. I container a demon far older. There were five in total all sealed into people. Each one represents and element in nature. Fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. I hold the representative of lightning. The whereabouts of the other four are unknown to me as I have not seen them in a very long time." Ryuu explained.

"You should be taken into custody and then executed you demon filth" a pink haired women yelled.

Ryuu just laughed again. "My, my Hokage-san a lot of people have a short fuse towards Jinchuuriki after the Kyuubi incident don't they" Ryuu said ignoring the woman.

"I'm afraid so they don't seem to realize that a demon and its container are two separate beings" Sarutobi said staring at some of the culprits.

"What reason have you come to Konoha and why now?" Danzou questioned.

"I'm glad you asked that. I have come to support and train Uzumaki Naruto" Ryuu simple put.

"A demon training a demon, such a thing is foolish" A fat man in the civilian council blurted out.

"How can we trust you not to turn him against the village and use him to destroy us" Homura asked.

"If Naruto was to ever turn against this village the blame would be put squarely on all your shoulders. You're the ones that spread the rumours of Naruto being a demon container. You're the ones that encouraged the town people to hurt him. You have no one to blame but yourselves" Ryuu said getting frustrated with the fools on the council.

"I came here to train Naruto to become something great with or without your permission. Besides I thought I could offer this village quite a lot in the process" Ryuu continued.

"What kind of things could you offer the strongest hidden village in the elemental nations" Koharu asked.

"Plenty of things. Due to my uniqueness I have lived longer then any human being. I cant tell you my actually age because even I have forgotten it, but I can assure you I know secrets and lost arts that most have forgotten through the passage of time." Ryuu told them.

"Hmph you think a few secrets are a decent offer for what you propose" Danzou replied.

"Of course not that only a portion. What about starting a clan with unique blood limit, if I was to stay here and procreate my offspring would have larger chakra pool then jounin while still in the academy not to mention an ability to heal major wounds and poisons in a matter of minutes. Lets not forget about me personally. How many villages have not one but two Jinchuuriki that are stronger then the other eight. Around the elemental countries." Ryuu said smirking at his offer.

The council was pondering his offer. Ryuu had some serious points in his argument. With two Jinchuuriki other nations would think twice in attacking and if what he said was true about blood limit the village could breed a race of super human ninja that handle more difficult missions.

Rei moved away from the wall and approached Ryuu. "Ryuu-sama its almost time"

"Alright Rei-chan thank you" Ryuu replied.

"I'm sorry councilmen but I have a previous engagement that I must attend to but I shall return in a few hours" Ryuu said.

"We are not finished here Ryuu you may not leave until we say so" Fugaku said.

Ryuu just ignored him and walked towards the door.

"Ryuu if you try to leave now we will be forced to stop you by any means necessary" Homura spoke in a strong tone.

Ryuu continued only a few steps from the exit.

"Guards stop him!" Homura shouted.

Three anbu appeared out of the shadows and impaled Ryuu with their swords. The three anbu screamed and fell to the floor. Ryuu turned around to face the council and was smiling.

A lot of the council members had stood up and prepared for a counter attack by Ryuu, but the man was just standing there.

"As you can see council" Ryuu said pulling one sword out of his body. "I just don't poses a long life" he continued pulling out another sword "but also the ability to heal at such a fast pace that I can't be harmed by such weapons" He finished pulling out the last sword. "Those three are not dead they were simply knocked out. I shall return in an hour after I finish my business else where" Ryuu concluded.

Ryuu turned around and began walking out again. Homura was about to order more guards to stop the trio but the Hokage stopped him. Ryuu stopped and turned slightly and nodded then walked out the door.

"Hokage why did you stop the guards he might try to escape or cause trouble in the village" the pink haired woman screeched.

"Silence Chika, three men have already been wounded how many more would get hurt if we tried to subdue a man who seemingly cant be injured let alone killed. He is not posing a threat at the moment and he said that he will return. Just let him be for now" The old man said taking a drag from his now lit pipe.

"_I hope the little outburst that occurred just now wont affect Ryuu's ultimate decision regarding Konoha" _Sarutobi thought.

Naruto had just been released from the academy and was really excited he was going to get treated to ramen again today. All of the children his age were being picked up by some family member or another. He saw Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Sasuke being picked up by their mothers. Kiba was being picked up by his older sister. Hinata and Sakura were being picked up by a family member an aunt or distant cousin.

Naruto just stood there looking for Ryuu, Rei and Jo. Soon the school yard was cleared of all the children and adults and Naruto was left standing all alone. Naruto felt a knot in his stomach tighten up. Ryuu promised him they would meet him after he got out of the academy for the day. Naruto started to shake as tears welled up in his eyes. Another person who pretended to be his friend only to abandon him.

"OI! Naruto" someone shouted out.

Naruto looked up to see who was calling him. Ryuu, Rei and Jo were walking along the dirt road towards him waving at him.

Naruto was suddenly overcome with joy and happiness. He couldn't contain it any longer and ran towards the three. He was so happy that they had not forgotten about him. Naruto slowed down as he approached the group making sure to not show them he was crying earlier.

"Sorry that we are a bit late Naruto. We got held up meeting with the council. I hope we didn't make you wait too long." Ryuu said with an apologetic look on his face.

Naruto shook his head. "No you guys are right on time, but we should hurry up I'm starving and it gets busy around this time of day" Naruto said bouncing up and down.

"Don't worry Naruto when we get there you can have all the ramen you can eat" Rei said smiling at him.

Naruto stopped bouncing around and walked normally beside the three of them. Naruto finally noticed the three of them were all carrying a lot of bags. "So what's in the bags? Did you guys go shopping today or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we went shopping we spent the whole day walking around the village until those fools on the council decided to interrupt us" Jo replied with venom in her voice.

"Now now Jo-chan no need to worry about them. We are supposed to be having fun taking Naruto out for some Ramen" Ryuu said smiling at everyone.

The three made there way to Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto was super excited because this was the first time all day he had a chance to go and visit the old man and Ayame. In Ryuu, Rei and Jo's case this was there second time. They were once again greeted by Ayame who was busy working the counter as her father cooked.

"Glad to see you Naruto. What will it be? The usual?" Ayame asked the blonde boy.

"You bet Ayame-chan and keep them coming I'm really hungry today" Naruto replied with a cheesy smile.

"I see the three of you really enjoy our ramen as well coming back twice in the same day" Ayame said smiling at them.

"Well we did promise Naruto we would take him out for some Ramen, and I wasn't about to break my promise to the boy" Ryuu said sitting down on one of the stools.

"So what will you three be having?" Ayame asked.

"The same as usual please but only two bowls for me this time. I have to be back to the council chambers shortly, and I don't think they would take to kind to me being late." Ryuu explained.

"What are you doing in the council chambers Ryuu" Naruto asked between the slurping of his noodles.

"Well Naruto I'm trying to talk the council into letting Rei, Jo and myself stay here so that we can hang out some more and do lots of fun things together" Ryuu explained to Naruto.

Ryuu didn't want to tell a seven year old boy he was basically at war with some of the council members in order to win them over so they would allow him and his companions to live in the village and look after him. Naruto didn't need all that put on his shoulders.

"So you mean we will be able to have breakfast together and go to the academy and go out for ramen sometimes" Naruto said sounding excited.

"That's right Naruto if all goes well we will be doing that and a lot more together" Ryuu said smiling down at him.

The group ate and laughed and conversed about the day they had.

"So then Kiba drank a whole carton of milk and laughed so hard it came out his nose all over his desk" Naruto laughed telling a story about his lunch break. Ryuu chuckled at Naruto's amusing story.

"Ryuu-sama its almost time" Rei said to the black haired man.

Ryuu let out a sigh "Already. Time sure fly's by. Ayame-chan can I get some ramen to go please" Ryuu asked.

After he got his ramen to go Ryuu stood up and threw down enough money to cover all four of their meals plus an extra tip. Rei and Jo got up to go with Ryuu but he stopped them.

"Hold on ladies, I will go alone this time in case they try something again. Stay here with Naruto and keep him company"

"Hai Ryuu-sama" Rei and Jo replied.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible alright Naruto, until then Rei and Jo will keep you company" Ryuu said and left the Ramen stand.

All of the council members were still present in the council chamber discussing the events that had taken place before hand.

"Even if that's the extent of his power that man took three swords to his body with out even flinching or showing signs of being wounded and in the process knocked out all three attackers. This cannot be overlooked" Danzou said.

"I think we should still try to apprehend him until we can get all the answers we need and then decide what we are to do with him" Chika spoke up.

"And just how are we to do that if everyone who comes in contact with him gets knocked out by an electrical discharge" Shikaku stated.

"Surely there is some way to overcome it" Koharu suggested.

"Well I have found one way but I'm not about to share it with the people who just tried to kill me an hour ago" Ryuu said standing in the door way. "I figured all of you would still be here scheming and plotting my demise or something, however I brought a peace offering. I imagine none of you have had a chance to eat anything so I brought you all some ramen" Ryuu said grinning.

"What kind of fools do you take us for, you could have poisoned the food to eliminate all of us at once" Fugaku stated. Ryuu started giggling then into full blown laughter.

"My some of you people are quite paranoid aren't you. I'm going to overlook that fact that half of this council is made up of experienced ninjas and should know if the food is poisoned or not and simply point out some experts. Tsume you should be able to smell if there is anything out of the ordinary with your food. Chouza your an Akimichi you are the best food experts in all of fire country. So you should be able to detect the slightest variations in your food, and Shibi your kikai bugs should be able to tell you if there are any foreign agents in your food and break them down for you." Ryuu explained. "But I suppose if you would rather go hungry until we conclude these lengthy meetings then that's fine by me. I'll just eat it all myself. Ryuu said breaking out some chopsticks.

"Thank you for your consideration Ryuu. I am a little hungry and could use something to eat" Sarutobi spoke up.

Ryuu handed out the ramen he brought. The only ones that didn't accept any were Hiashi, Fugaku, Homura, Koharu and Chika. Ryuu was surprised that a lot of the civilians accepted the mans offer, however he figured it was because they seen most of the ninjas eating thus they figured there was nothing wrong with the food. The civilians couldn't care less about Ryuu's offer however the shinobi that did accept the food were grateful to the man thinking about them.

"Now that everyone has had something to eat I think its time we get down to business. I imagine you have lots of question needing answered so fire away" Ryuu said sitting in a nearby chair.

"Start off by telling us about yourself, your abilities and the where you are from" Koharu stated.

Ryuu nodded. "My Name is Ryuu as you already know. Jinchuuriki of a demon that does not have any name. I come from a land far to the north of lightning country high up in the mountains. As for my abilities you have seen for yourselves my extreme healing ability, and the electrical field of sorts that shocks anyone who comes in contact with my body. I posses an extremely high chakra capacity as well as a large arsenal of jutsu to use. I want to make it a point that I have complete control of my demon and its power which I can call upon any time I need." Ryuu explained.

"What about your age. You mentioned before that you cant even remember" Inoichi asked a little curious.

"That's right. Thanks to the demon sealed inside me I have gained the ability to live an inhuman lifespan. It has been so long that I simply stopped counting the years that have gone before my eyes" Ryuu said looking off in the distance.

"What about your two companions? How do they fit into all this?" Homura asked.

"They are in a sense everything to me. They are my students, my companions, my lovers. They have been marked by myself and also posses a long lifespan and the only ones capable of touching me. They have been with me different lengths of time. Rei was the first. She is around one hundred forty seven years old, then I met Jo. She is around one hundred eleven years old and a third woman who none of you have met before Ran she is the baby at seventy two years old. If anyone of you has the idea to perhaps capture any one of them to exploit the seal against me let me warn you they are highly trained. Not only that the seal can't be applied unless you use my demons chakra. Sort of a safety precaution." Ryuu said smiling know he crushed some of the councils ideas.

"You say you have all that power but all I have seen you do is zap a few men when they touched you" Fugaku said sounding proud of him self.

"Well I suppose a demonstration is in order" Ryuu said standing up.

Ryuu then went through his transformation again looking at the council. Ryuu then pulled out a red marker out of his pocket and pulled the cap off.

"You want to see my power then I shall show you" with that Ryuu seemed to blur out of sight then back into sight again with the cap of the marker back on. Nobody seen Ryuu do anything but shimmer.

"Was that suppose to be the extent of your power. You didn't do anything" Fugaku laughed.

"It appears you are all talk Ryuu" Hiashi stated.

Ryuu just smirked. "Or maybe I'm just so skilled most of you didn't even realize that I marked a lot of you on the hand with the red marker" he said.

Everyone looked down to see if they had a red mark on their hand like Ryuu said. Surprisingly seventy five percent of the council had a mark on their hand including the hokage. Tsume noticed her mark was in the shape of a heart and hid it from others views.

"Very impressive speed Ryuu" The hokage commended. Ryuu gave a small bow towards the man.

"Speed is not everything to becoming truly powerful" Danzou pointed out.

"Your right, but it would take way too long to test me in every aspect of being a shinobi so I suggest setting up a set of tests for me to pass" Ryuu said.

"What kind of tests did you have in mind Ryuu" the hokage asked.

"I suggest a group of your five best ninja consisting on a ninjutsu expert, genjutsu expert, taijutsu expert, kenjutsu expert if you have one and expert in stealth and assassination techniques in one on one matches. That's just to start things off. After a five minute break I will then take on all of the shinobi council that didn't participate in the first round in a fight. After another five minute break I will then challenge the five strongest in the Uchiha clan followed by the five strongest in the Hyuga clan." Ryuu said laying out the format.

The council looked at Ryuu like he was crazy in the head or something. "Surely you cant expect to fight all of those shinobi in one day" Tsume spoke.

'Tsume is right, we are not considered the strongest of the elemental countries for nothing" Chouza added.

"I am well aware of Konoha's status, but I am also aware of my own abilities and I can handle that just fine. You all wanted to test my power I am giving you the opportunity to due so. I do however have stipulations" Ryuu stated.

"What kind of stipulations did you have in mind" Koharu asked.

"Simple If I can prove to all of you that I am as capable as I say I am you will allow me and my companions to live in the village and provide support for Uzumaki Naruto" he told the council.

"That's unacceptable, a demon training a demon only spells bad news for the village" Chika shouted out. A few of the other council nodded in agreement.

"Chika has a valid point Ryuu. Why should we let you train the Uzumaki boy" Homura asked.

"Well lets look at it another way. I'd like to know how many people on this council feel that Uzumaki Naruto is demon rather then a little seven year old boy. Don't be afraid to raise your hands I'm not judging anyone on their opinions here" Ryuu said.

All of the civilian council raised there hand rapidly. On the shinobi half of the council Homura, Koharu and Danzou raised their hands along with Fugaku and Hiashi.

"I see the majority views the boy as a demon then." Ryuu said in a perplexing voice.

"Does this have a point to it or not Ryuu" Homura asked getting inpatient.

"Of course it does. Since the majority of this council has seen fit to acknowledge Uzumaki Naruto as a demon rather then a boy I will simply escort him out of the village and take him with me on my travels." Ryuu said smirking.

"You can't do that Naruto belongs to this village" Koharu yelled out.

"A village that want him dead to begin with. My you're a greedy bunch. You won't let someone else have what you claim to be your things but at the same time you don't want them yourselves." Ryuu said in a scolding manner.

"Naruto is a special case he could be turned into a weapon that can be used against Konoha and destroy all we have accomplished." Danzou stated.

"It doesn't matter you lost your hold on the boy when all of you acknowledge him as a demon. Hokage-san I do believe I am well within my rights to escort Naruto out of the village since demons are not considered citizens of Konoha correct?" Ryuu asked.

The Hokage took a long drag of his pipe and blew the smoke out. Sarutobi figured where Ryuu was taking this little debate and decided to play along.

"You are right Ryuu. The majority of the council have stated that Naruto is a demon and as such the laws of this village cannot keep him here" Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious in letting this man, this thing to take Naruto away from the village. What happens if he were to return with hatred?" Fugaku blurted out.

"The law is the law and even a Hokage is not above it. Naruto can leave when ever he chooses, and if anyone tries to infringe on his right to leave they will be met with sever punishment" Sarutobi said expelling some killer intent on the council.

"The council broke into murmurs once again trying to figure a way out of this.

"There is one solution" Ryuu commented.

"and what is that?" Hiashi asked.

"Acknowledge Naruto is a person but not just that. Allow us to take care of him without your constant bullshit and excuses or wild accusations. I can grantee you that if Naruto has the support he needs he will be the strongest as well as the loyalist ninja this village has ever seen since the Yondaime" Ryuu explained.

"But how can you be sure the demon will not decide to attack when we let our guard down." Chika said.

"I could say I'll use my demon abilities to stop him in that case but that wouldn't make much of a difference since you would just say the same thing about me. All of you will just have to wait and see a few days from now with my little demonstration." Ryuu said.

Homura, Koharu and Danzou were whispering amongst themselves. After a moment they stopped and stared down at Ryuu.

"We have come to an arrangement that leaves no room for bargaining. If you manage to impress us with your skills during your demonstration we will allow you to look after Naruto. If you fail to do so then you will cut all contact with him and never speak of him again." Danzou said smirking.

"That is all well and good assuming that I don't simple walk out of this village right now with Naruto in tow." Ryuu responded.

"Surely something as small as this undertaking is child's play to you. After all weren't you the one that set up the opponents in the first place. You wouldn't back down now would you?" Koharu said trying to bait in Ryuu.

Ryuu just smirked at what the older council members were trying to do to him. "I see no problem with that if that's all I have to do" Ryuu replied.

"That's just half the agreement. The other half is that regardless of the outcome with Naruto you will be required to marry at least two women that are resident of Konoha and create an offspring with them" Homura added.

"I see. Trying to keep me here no matter what just like you are with Naruto huh" Ryuu said smirking. "I have no problem with being with two women from Konoha as long as I get to choose them, however I'm still going to continue being with my companions of present." Ryuu said in a firm tone to show there was no negotiating the subject.

Danzou, Homura, and Koharu huddle once again and whispered some more then broke.

"Agreed. We will allow you a maximum of three years to find a minimum of two women in Konoha." Danzou said.

"Well then Hokage-san you haven't talked much during these talks. Does everything seem in order?" Ryuu asked.

The hokage took a deep breath. "So let me get all of this straight you will be marrying two women from Konoha within the next three years. On top of that if you can manage to woo the council with the power you claim to posses you will be looking after Naruto and if you fail to do so you will simple have to forget about him" the aged man said.

"That's correct Hokage-san" Ryuu replied. "Don't you think your being a little to selfish in your bargaining. What about Naruto's feelings in all of this. I'm sure Naruto would be devastated to have made a friend in you and then simply ignored by yet another person claiming to be his friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is are you absolutely sure that you can pull off what you say you can" the hokage said staring Ryuu down.

Ryuu stared back at the hokage with equal intensity. "Yes, I'm sure I can pull this off. I made a personal promise to myself and to the boy. I will not fail him" Ryuu said.

"two days from now set a time and a place for challenge. If that's all I will take my leave of you" Ryuu said. Ryuu walked out of the council chambers and closed the doors.

Naruto was sitting in his apartment with Rei and Jo just talking about random things when the subject switched over to a more serious topic.

"Rei, Jo where is Ryuu he has been gone for an awful long time" Naruto questioned.

"Ryuu is speaking with the council about important matters concerning you" Rei replied.

"About me. What about me I haven't done anything too bad recently" Naruto said a little panicked.

"Don't worry it's not about you doing anything bad. Ryuu is trying to convince the council to let us look after you" Jo spoke up.

"What! Really! You guys are going to take care of me from now on?" Naruto said getting excited now.

"We are not sure yet Naruto. That's why Ryuu is with the council right now. He is trying to talk the council into letting him be your guardian" Rei explained.

"Does that mean you and Jo will become like my nee-sans?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

Jo just snorted at Naruto's comment. Rei gave Jo a dirty little glare and then turned back to Naruto giving him a little smile. "If you want to think of it that way Naruto, sure" Rei said.

Just then Ryuu walked through the door of the apartment. Rei and Jo immediately stood up to greet their master.

"Ryuu-sama how did it go with the council meeting?" Rei asked.

Ryuu scratched his head. "Yea it went alright I guess. I think a lot of the council is full of crap just like any other. I did manage to make some head way with looking after Naruto though"

"So the council agreed for you to look after him" Jo questioned.

"Well not exactly. The fools agreed under the condition that I dazzle them. If I don't we wont be able to even have contact with him" Ryuu said in a mocking tone.

Naruto was still sitting in the same spot ever quiet and never moving just listening to the adults discuss his future. Finally he decided to speak up with the main question that was on his mind.

"So does that mean in a few days I will never see you guys again?" all three of them looked at the boy with softening eyes.

"Of course not Naruto. don't you have faith in me that I will win over the council with my awesome moves?" Ryuu said with a cheesy grin. Naruto gave Ryuu a sceptical look.

"Ryuu-sama may not look like much Naruto but his skills are legitimate. If he says he can win then he can" Jo said. Naruto nodded that he understood.

"That's good. I have had the best time in my life over the past few days with you guys. I don't know what I would do if you had to go away." Naruto said staring at the floor.

"Naruto" Rei said to herself.

Naruto looked back up with a smile on his face. "I guess I should get ready for bed huh. It's pretty late and I have to go to the academy tomorrow" Naruto said. Naruto then ran into his room to get changed into his pyjamas and sleep.

"There was more the council wanted you to do wasn't there Ryuu-sama." Rei asked.

Ryuu smirked. "You both now me too well. Your right on that. The council wants me to basically be a breeder for them because of my abilities and what that would mean for future generation shinobi" Ryuu said.

"Those fools have a lot of nerve to propose such a thing" Jo said her anger growing steadily.

"Easy Jo-chan" Ryuu said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to run that by the two of you and inform you that they are asking for a minimum of two women from within the village to become my wives" Ryuu explained.

"Didn't you explain to them about the three of us?" Rei asked seeming a bit concerned.

"I informed them of the situation before hand, but they have little trust when all of us are from outside the village. They want to have someone within the village that way they can keep part of their control as well as keep us from simply packing up and leaving the village if we see fit" Ryuu told the women.

Jo was so angry she was shaking. Jo threw her fist intending to punch a hole in the wall, however Ryuu put a stop to that by catching her fist and pulling her close.

"Now now Jo-chan no need to get so upset. Remember what we are doing this for." Ryuu said looking into the woman's red eyes.

"I know its just that I don't want to share you with anyone else." Jo whispered.

Ryuu smiled seeing Jo all jealous. Ryuu leaned over and gave her a searing deep kiss right on her lips. Jo just melted with the contact.

"Ryuu-sama don't leave me out" Rei pouted. Ryuu snaked and arm out and wrapped it around the blue haired girls waist. "Wouldn't dream of it" Ryuu said leaning over and kissing Rei just as deep. After their little fling Ryuu told them to get some rest. That he would be a look out again tonight. Rei and Jo reluctantly accepted and went to sleep.

Some time later Ryuu was once again sitting on the roof of the building. "You two might as well come out you can't sneak up on me" He spoke into the night.

All of a sudden two figures appeared out of the darkness. Ryuu smiled seeing who they were. "Mitarashi Anko and Uzuki Yuugao so nice to see ladies this evening" Ryuu said.

"So the rumours are true about you" Anko replied.

"Rumours? What rumours?" Ryuu said playing dumb.

"The rumours about you knowing way too much information about a village you only entered yesterday" Yuugao responded.

"Oh that" Ryuu said. "Well what do you expect from someone who is as old as me" Ryuu chuckled.

"A lot of the shinobi forces have also been informed about your little challenge with the council" Anko said.

"I see. It would seem that some councilmen have loose lips" Ryuu replied.

"Your taking an awful chance Ryuu. Have you even consider what it might do to Naruto if the council decided that your strength is not sufficient" Yuugao argued.

"Come here and sit down and I shall attempt to explain a method to my madness" Ryuu said patting the spot beside him informing the women to sit. Anko and Yuugao approached closer but did not sit.

Ryuu sighed and sat in silence for a moment. "The reason I'm doing this is for Naruto. It may sound selfish and down right stupid but I believe it's the right way of doing things when dealing with such people on the council. Currently Naruto is stuck in the small apartment and doesn't have a thing to call his own that hasn't been previous used or broke beforehand. The hokage assigns people like the two of you to make sure that his life isn't in any danger at night. Even then some slip by and shit happens. That's why I chose to do things this way. I am one hundred percent confident I can beat every single opponent I mentioned to the council. After which they would be forced to accept me as Naruto's guardian unless they want a revolt on their hands. It also serves a second purpose in that rumours will spread about my strength and being close to Naruto only the extremely stupid would even try to make an attempt on Naruto's life again." Ryuu explained to the women.

"Hmmm your plan seems sound but how do you know we weren't here to kill the boy but decided to stop seeing you here" Yuugao asked.

"That would be, because I was expecting two people to show up tonight, and since the two of you are the only people around for at least three hundred yards all night it would have to be you" Ryuu said.

"That still doesn't explain why you should trust us" Anko pointed out.

"True, but I believe these warrant your trust." Ryuu said pulling out two small boxes.

Ryuu set the boxes at the women's feet.

"What are these?" Anko question.

"Beats me I simply took them off Naruto's window sill when I came up here. The tag reads to the Anbu-sans who look after me every night and protect me" Ryuu said.

"I assume these are for both of you since your both anbu and your both around Naruto's apartment at night. So you ask why I trust you its because Naruto trusts you. Anybody that Naruto trusts earns my respect and trust" Ryuu continued.

Anko and Yuugao looked down at the boxes and picked them up. They were not sure what to expect inside.

Anko was the first to open her box. Inside the box was a small silver chain and at the end of the chain a small black polished stone that seemed to have white swirls in it. The stone wasn't any size it was only about the size of the tip of her finger and it defiantly wasn't a gem of any kind so it wasn't worth anything. Anko wasn't sure what to make of this.

Yuugao looked over to what was in Anko's box before opening her own. When she opened her box it revealed the same thing as Anko's only the stone was a purple colour that seemed to have blue swirls in it. The two women were speechless. Ryuu decided to speak up.

"Naruto probably saved up quite a tidy sum to get those for you. Just goes to show you how much he appreciates what you do for him"

"What are we supposed to do with these Yuugao?" Anko asked.

"I don't know. Something like this for just guarding him" Yuugao answered.

"What your supposed to do is accept them and cherish them knowing someone appreciates your work" Ryuu cut in.

"But what about…" Anko was saying "But nothing Anko. Naruto went to a lot of trouble for you ladies. From trying to save enough to actually buying them and then hiding them well enough they wouldn't get stolen until he could give them to you." Ryuu told the two. Anko and Yuugao looked down at their new necklaces and smiled. "_Naruto really is a sweet person"_ they both thought.

**A/N: **Back again with another awesome chapter. Or at least I hope so for those who have read it thus far. I'm trying to make my chapters uniform in length at around 10k words plus or minus 500 words. I find that 10k words is a good length for a chapter. Not too short and not too long. Lets the reader progress in the story some what but holds back enough so the reader has to read the next chapters for more. What does everyone think of the quotes I add before the start of the chapters? I took the high road and tried to come up with some of my own instead of using quotes from real people and applying them to characters from Naruto. Any how I'm trying to do a little foreshadowing on potential parings for Ryuu and Naruto for later chapters. Now they may or may not end up with one of them I'm simply keeping my options open if I decide to do so. That way they will at least have foundation to build off of instead of just falling in love at first sight and end up having sex. I also noticed no one has left a review. Maybe you did and I don't know where to look or I'm dumb and I have set it so u cant. If the second option is true please send me a message via other means and let me know as I am new to this whole fan fiction system.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Anonymous **

**Chapter 3: The Challenge Part 1**

"_Jinchuuriki are destructive creatures by nature, _

_however if trained form a young age one can manipulate that destructive_

_force into something that can be used as a weapon"_

_~Danzou_

The past few days had gone by smoothly. Naruto got into the routine of waking up to having a breakfast cooked for him by Rei, then going to the academy, getting picked up and taken out for ramen.

Naruto started to think this must be what other children with parents and family felt like all the time, and he liked it a lot.

Naruto was also happy to find out that the presents he left out for the anbu looking after him three nights ago accepted his small token of appreciation even though he didn't know who they were.

Naruto was currently sitting in class not paying attention to the teacher explaining things. His mind was thinking back to this morning.

**** Flashback Start ****

Ryuu, Rei, Jo, and Naruto were all sitting around Naruto's apartment enjoying another great breakfast full of joy and laughter when there was a knock at the door.

Rei got up and answered. An anbu with a hawk mask handed Rei a piece of paper then vanished.

Rei looked down to the paper and saw it was addressed to Ryuu. "Ryuu-sama a message has come for you" she said handing him the note.

Ryuu opened the message and read it. "Well seems like today I get to shine in front of an audience." Ryuu said over exaggerating.

"So the council has finally got around to rounding up the lambs" Jo snorted.

"Now now Jo-chan I'm sure they have picked only the very best to fight against me today" Ryuu said.

"Your going to fight the village ninja today. That's so cool! Can I come?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"Sorry Naruto you have to go to the academy. It's important you go so you can become a great ninja" Ryuu explained.

"Aww can't I just skip out on today? I really want to go and see you beat all those guys" Naruto pouted.

"Now Naruto nothing exciting is going to happen. Just a bunch of adults hanging around a field. Nothing someone like you would be interested in. So be a good boy and go to the academy" Ryuu told him.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled taking a bite of food.

"Rei and Jo will walk you to the academy and pick you up. I will be unable to because of the council today, but I promise we shall have some good food after I finish up what I have to do today alright" Ryuu said smiling down at Naruto. Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

****Flashback End****

So here Naruto was sitting in class with the irresistible urge to ditch class and go find where Ryuu was and watch. However he knew Ryuu asked him to come here so he would stay as to not disappoint him.

Ryuu casually walked towards a large training field where all the council member were standing as well as several Uchiha, Hyuuga and some random ninja's.

"Ryuu do you have any idea how late you are?" Koharu screeched.

"Yes you were supposed to be here over an hour ago. Perhaps you aren't taking your situation as serious as you should" Homura added.

"Yea yea say what ever you want *yawn*. I overslept then I needed to *yawn* needed to get something to eat that's why I'm so late" Ryuu said between yawns

"Anyway I'm here now so why don't you introduce me to my opponents." Ryuu lazily said.

"Certainly Ryuu if you will follow me please." Sarutobi answered.

"I will introduce you to the first five opponents that you will face in one on one combat" the Hokage explained.

Ryuu and Sarutobi walked to a group of the five ninja's that almost seemed out of place amongst the rest. The group lined up and stood at attention when they seen their hokage approach. Ryuu and Sarutobi moved to the first person.

"This is Yuuhi Kurenai she is an experienced Chuunin on the fast track to become a full fledge jounin. She is Konoha's best at casting and dispelling genjutsu and will test you on both during the challenge." Sarutobi explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurenai-san. It will be interesting to see what kinds of genjutsu you can create." Ryuu complemented.

"Thank you Ryuu-san I'm looking forward to seeing your skill in the art of genjutsu as well." Kurenai replied.

"Just Ryuu will be fine I don't like any titles attached to my name makes me uneasy" Ryuu corrected her.

"As you wish Ryuu" Kurenai said.

Ryuu smiled and he and the Hokage moved onto the second person. "This is Maito Gai. Don't let his appearance fool you he is a jounin of the leaf and is one of the finest taijutsu experts in the village. He will be your opponent for that part of the test" the hokage said.

"Pleased to meet you Gai-san. I hope to be able to go all out against you during our fight" Ryuu said.

"YOSH! May the flames of our youth burn brighter then the sun as we do combat" Gai exclaimed.

Ryuu just stared at the man for a second and the smiled. "Yes let us do that" Ryuu replied and moved on ahead of the Hokage.

Sarutobi just chuckled mentally about Ryuu meeting Gai. "Your third opponent is Gekkou Hayate a special jounin he is Konoha's resident kenjutsu master" Sarutobi said.

"It will be an honour to clash blades with a fellow kenjutsu user once again" Ryuu said.

"Like wise. Konoha has so few who are skilled with a blade. I hope you don't disappoint" Hayate answered. Ryuu nodded to the man and moved on with the Hokage.

"Up fourth is Hatake Kakashi. Currently enrolled as an Anbu captain. He will be testing you of all things ninjutsu related" the hokage explained.

"_So copy cat Kakashi will be testing me in ninjutsu huh. I would have thought the council would have picked an Uchiha but I guess they are saving them for my later matches_" Ryuu said to himself.

"I assure you Ryuu I am more then capable of testing your ninjutsu skills since I know the most ninjutsu in the entire village outside the Hokage" Kakashi replied.

"Then I look forward to our match Kakashi-san." Ryuu said.

They proceeded to the last person in the group of five. The Hokage was about to introduce the last person when Ryuu spoke up "You!" he exclaimed.

"What are you surprised to see little old me?" the women replied in a teasing manner. Ryuu smirked at her playfulness.

"This is" the Hokage began.

"Mitarashi Anko serves as a special jounin and part time anbu. I guess you will be testing me in stealth, assassination, and interrogation techniques right beautiful." Ryuu said teasing back.

"Play your cards right and you might just get tested in more then that" Anko said licking her lips.

*cough* "Any how these are your first five opponents you can choose any order in which to face them" Sarutobi explained.

Ryuu thought for a moment. "Hmmm I guess I'll Fight Kurenai in genjutsu first, Hayate in kenjutsu second, Kakashi in ninjutsu third, Gai in taijutsu fourth and save the deadly Anko for last. I hope this is fine with the rest of the council." Ryuu said looking in their direction.

"I have no problems" Koharu replied "That's fine" Homura said.

Just then Rei and Jo came walking into the field. "Ah just in time ladies." Ryuu said

"What are they doing here?" One of the civilian council members spoke up.

"Well I figure a lot of the ninjas will have questions on how I do certain things so Rei and Jo will be on the sidelines to answer questions as I go along since I won't be able to" Ryuu explained.

"How are our ninja supposed to protect themselves from coming in contact with your body's seemingly natural defence? It makes the fight a little one sided when all you have to do is touch them with a finger to knock them out." Danzou objected.

"I'm glad you brought that up Danzou." Ryuu said. He then proceeded to remove the huge scroll he was wearing and unravelled it slightly. Everyone saw various seals and patterns inked out on the scroll. Some of which no one recognized.

Ryuu placed two fingers on a certain marking and channelled a small amount of chakra into it. Out popped several pairs of gloves into existence. "These gloves will provide a temporary immunity to the electrical shocks and allow the wearer the ability to fight me without getting knocked out. Just in case some of you decide you might want to swipe some to use against me at a later time let me tell you right now that this protects you from the LOWEST electrical discharge my body is emanating at the moment. If I was to increase the electrical flow through out my body and some one touched me they would die instantly regardless if they wore the gloves or not. You have nothing to fear here today though as I am able to control the output as easily as it is to breath." Ryuu explained.

"If that's the case then that is fine" Danzou replied in a monotone voice.

"Well then you all get a feel for the gloves and then we shall get started ok" Ryuu said giving off a cheesy smile. Ryuu walked out into the middle of the field and waited until Kurenai joined him about twenty feet away.

"I will be refereeing the matches the winner is declared when a ninja is rendered unconscious or gives up." The Hokage explained. "There will be no killing blows is that understood" Ryuu and Kurenai nodded.

"Are there any questions or concerns before we begin?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes Hokage-san, can you please make sure that anyone that posses the sharigan keep it deactivated if they are not participating in the current match. I don't mind them copying any moves I may use against them in combat but I do mind if they simply stand there stealing what people work hard to create" Ryuu said.

The Hokage nodded and turned to the Uchiha. "If any Uchiha activates their sharigan outside of combat during this exercise it will be seen as treason and punishment will be dealt accordingly. Do I make my self clear" Sarutobi spoke with authority. All the sharigan users got the message loud and clear. "Well then Ryuu vs. Kurenai begin!"

***First Match Ryuu vs. Yuuhi Kurenai***

Ryuu just stood there smiling at his opponent as Kurenai did a few fast hand seals "**Kokohi no Jutsu**"** (False Place Technique) **Kurenai called out.

Kurenai seemed to shimmer out of existence to all who watched. The Hyuuga activated their Byakugan. Kurenai may have disappeared to the regular eyes but the Hyuuga could still follow her chakra signature.

Ryuu smirked. "Your going to have to do better then that Kurenai if you want to fool me" he said. Ryuu then closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them they were the glistening silver that he showed before.

"I. See. You. Kurenai." Ryuu called out.

"What does he mean he can see her? Does he posses a bloodline trait similar to the Hyuuga?" Tsume asked Rei and Jo.

Rei decided to answer the question "No, Ryuu-sama doesn't posses anything as advanced as that. With genjutsu of the type Kurenai is using the user has to expend chakra around themselves in order to create a type of cloak. From what Ryuu-sama has explained to me he can see the aura given off from the cloak thus a rough outline of the caster." Rei explained. Tsume satisfied with the answer went back to watching the fight.

Ryuu was currently moving around following his invisible opponent's movements. Ryuu quickly drew a kunai out of his coat and threw it in a direction. Ryuu continued this several times. To the spectators it looked as if Ryuu was going crazy flinging kunai every which way.

Finally one of the kunai cut something and blood seemingly began to come out of thin air. A few seconds later Kurenai shimmered back into existence.

"I'm a little insulted that you would use such a low level genjutsu on me Kurenai" Ryuu said in a mock hurtful tone.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Kurenai said as she tied a piece of cloth on her arm. Kurenai then did another set of hand seals "**Flower Petal Dissolve**" she shouted.

Kurenai then broke up into thousands of cherry blossoms swirling around the field. With each pass more and more petals began to stick on Ryuu covering him.

"hmmm interesting genjutsu you have. Immobilizes the opponent as well as dissolve them. A worthy genjutsu indeed but unfortunately not good enough. I'm sure being a genjutsu expert your aware of the many methods of dispelling genjutsu" Ryuu explained as more blossoms covered his arms and legs.

"A shock of pain to the system is the most common but when that doesn't work one usually tries to lower there chakra levels to a point the genjutsu can no longer take hold" Ryuu continued in a normal manner as the petals covered his torso and making their way up his neck.

The council once again looked at Ryuu wondering what he was doing standing there letting the genjutsu take its full affect. "But the most preferred method I like to use is a chakra pulse. It's my own design" Ryuu said.

With that said Ryuu began building up chakra to the point that his body had a light blue glow. All of a sudden Ryuu released the chakra and created a sort of blast wave of chakra that rocked the entire field instantly dispelling the genjutsu and forcing Kurenai to fall to the ground several feet away.

"What was that just now?" Hiashi asked.

Jo answered the question this time. "Ryuu-sama's own creation. The chakra pulse. Ryuu-sama gathers chakra all around his body and releases it in a blast wave. It disrupts the finely tuned chakra control of the genjutsu user by shorting all other external flows of chakra. However its not very practical with any allies using genjutsu as it cancels every genjutsu within the blast radius" Jo explained.

"Just how far can this blast wave travel?" Inoichi asked.

"Depending on the chakra capacity and control it can be as small as a few meters or cover the whole village" Jo replied.

Some of the shinobi paled at the thought of every genjutsu being dispelled in the village.

On the field Kurenai was panting slightly as the last genjutsu took a lot of chakra and control to maintain. "You are doing quite well Kurenai, but like a lot of genjutsu users you maintain a high level of control at the cost of chakra capacity, and as such can only use a handful of high level techniques before becoming exhausted. Allow me to take the offensive and demonstrate one of my least lethal Genjutsu" Ryuu said.

Ryuu went through a mess of hand seals and called out. "**Kokuangyou no Jutsu**"** (Journey into Black Darkness Technique)**. Everything around Kurenai suddenly went black.

"That's one of the Nidaime's signature jutsu how does someone like him know it" Homura asked.

Jo once again answered. "Ryuu-sama knows many jutsu from many different times. It's only natural that he would learn such jutsu with time being on his side" Jo said. Homura didn't accept that answer but decided to hold his tongue.

Back with Kurenai she was at a loss. No matter how far she ran in any direction it was still the same blackness. Kurenai calmed down and thought a moment. She pulled out a kunai and stabbed herself in the leg. She was surprised when the genjutsu didn't dispel. She had to do something else to break loose. She decided to lower her chakra.

Kurenai lowered her chakra signature to almost non existence. The darkness started to fade away until Kurenai found herself standing in the field in the same spot she was before and Ryuu smiling at her.

"You have a real talent Kurenai I'm surprised you broke an A ranked jutsu so easy." Ryuu said complementing the genjutsu mistress.

"Thank you Ryuu but I think its about time I finish this with my greatest genjutsu. Kurenai went through a longer and more complicated set of hand seals this time. "**Magen • Jubaku Satsu**"** (Demonic Illusion • Tree Binding Death)** she called out.

Kurenai once again vanished but this time a tree sprouted from behind Ryuu and wrapped around him pinning his arms. Kurenai then appeared from within the tree above Ryuu's head kunai at his throat. "Do you surrender?" Kurenai asked. "From a B ranked jutsu. I don't think so" Ryuu said smiling. Once again Ryuu shot out a chakra pulse only a stronger one. The force from the chakra was great enough to blow Kurenai twenty feet away.

"I commend you on your efforts Kurenai, however I'm going to end this now. You have proven to me you have the skill to break A ranked genjutsu so I'm forced to use an S Ranked jutsu. But don't worry this isn't going to cause any bodily harm. Ryuu's eyes glowed silver again and he went through a long chain of seals faster then the eyes of everyone else could see. "**Demonic Illusion • Demonic Body Manipulation**" he cried out.

Ryuu locked eyes with Kurenai and instantly she passed out. "What's Ryuu doing now?" Danzou asked.

"Ryuu-sama has placed Kurenai in a dream like state that he controls. Its similar to that of a sharigan user but instead of the user feeling absolute pain the subject feels unsurpassable pleasure" Rei explained.

"Pleasure? that doesn't seem like a very effective means against an experienced shinobi" Chouza pointed out.

"On the contrary Akimichi-san. Shinobi are trained to endure a lot of pain but how many are trained to endure absolute pleasure. The sense of pleasure overloads a shinobi's senses and cant help but fall victim to it" Rei said.

"So then why is something like that genjutsu S Rank like Ryuu said" Shibi asked.

"Its S Rank for a couple reasons. If the caster does not have extremely good chakra control of the genjutsu the person trapped most likely will die from pleasure overload. Plus the chakra required for such a full body genjutsu is more then most genjutsu using shinobi could afford to put out in one technique" Rei said.

Back on the training field Kurenai was wriggling in pleasure. Ryuu was simply standing there never moving. Everyone wondered what could be happening to Kurenai to make her cry out with such lustful moans.

"Do either of you know what goes on during this genjutsu" Sarutobi asked a bit curious.

"Everyone is different because everyone has a different opinion of what ultimate pleasure is" Jo said.

"To one person ultimate pleasure could mean unlimited buffet while another could be a perverted fantasy" she continued.

Kurenai gave out one finally loud moan making everyone look back at the field. Ryuu's eyes had returned to normal and looked back at the crowd.

"I believe Kurenai has passed out from exhaustion Hokage-san would you please call the match" Ryuu said.

"Right, the winner of the first match is Ryuu" the Hokage said.

Ryuu picked Kurenai up and carried her over to the crowed. Anko was one of the first to rush over to her.

"Will she be alright?" Anko as a little concerned.

"She will be perfectly fine, she will wake up in a couple hours probably feeling like a million bucks" Ryuu said.

"What kind of pleasure did she feel" Anko questioned.

"I'm sorry I wont say. Everyone who experiences that genjutsu involves a personal nature to them and I wont reveal those personal feelings to anyone else. If you want to know you can ask her yourself when she wakes up" Ryuu said with a little smile.

"Shall we continue on with the second match then" Ryuu pointed out.

Everyone moved back to where they were leaving the unconscious Kurenai to rest with a small smile of satisfaction on her face.

Hayate walked out onto the field and drew his katana getting into a battle stance. Ryuu drew the two swords that where resting on his lower back and got into a stance himself. "Alright the second match is between Ryuu and Gekkou Hayate. Begin!" Sarutobi signalled

***Second Match Ryuu vs. Gekkou Hayate***

Ryuu and Hayate stood opposite one another unmoving and unwavering. They had been standing still for almost ten minutes now.

"What are they doing just standing there? Why don't they do something?" a council man grumbled.

Jo decided to speak up. "The two are not attacking because they are getting a feel for each other. What they are doing is playing out every possible move in their minds. Only highly skilled swordsmen are capable of this." Jo explained sounding a little annoyed. Everyone turned back to the fight not wanting to miss the moment one of them made their move.

Suddenly both Ryuu's and Hayate's eyes snapped open and they charged one another. Hayate swung his sword down and Ryuu blocked by making an x of his two swords. Hayate stepped back an raised his blade for another blow. Ryuu parried the strike with his left sword deflecting it down and away. Ryuu brought his right sword up ready to strike a defenceless Hayate.

Hayate was quick enough to roll out of the way before Ryuu connected. "Ryuu is cheating using two swords when Hayate-san is only using one" Chika exclaimed.

"It may be true that Ryuu is using two swords against one but they each have an advantage over the other. Using two blades allows for quicker strikes from different locations, however using one blade allows the user a more powerful strike. So they balance each other out" The Hokage explained.

"I'm afraid you mistaken Hokage-san" Rei said pointing to the battle. Hayate was on the defensive this time as Ryuu was striking down one sword after the other. Ryuu swung down again and Hayate blocked. He winced when Ryuu's blade impacted with his own. Another and another Hayate was slowly loosing strength.

"What's wrong with Hayate he seems to be having trouble blocking Ryuu's strikes." Hiashi asked.

"That would be because Ryuu-sama's swords are special. Each one weighs two hundred pounds making all six he posses twelve hundred pounds he's carrying at any given moment" Rei said.

"That must require a tremendous amount of strength just to move let alone move they way Ryuu has been" Tsume commented.

"Exactly. Between the weight of the sword and the force Ryuu-sama is putting behind the blows Hayate-san is getting tired quickly" Rei explained.

Hayate skidded back several feet from another menacing blow by Ryuu. "Even though your swords weigh a lot. The way you handle them is quite impressive" Hayate commented.

"Your exceptionally skilled yourself. Even though your using one blade against my two you are holding your ground fairly well" Ryuu shot back.

Hayate stood up fully, wiping some sweat off of his brow and getting back into an attack stance. "I think its time that we stop playing around and get serious" Hayate stated.

Hayate then proceeded to gather chakra around his sword. "It takes a lot of control for a kenjutsu user to apply their nature affinity to the weapons they use, however once they are capable of doing so it increases the attack power ten fold" Hayate said.

All of a sudden his sword drove into the ground. "**Earth Assault Technique**" Hayate called out. The ground started to shoot out jagged spikes of earth in a line towards Ryuu. Ryuu just stood where he was smirking. Once the spikes drew near Ryuu raised both arms and struck the swords to the ground with a mighty blow. The ninja around the area felt the ground shake slightly from the force of the impact.

"Not bad but your going to have to do better then that if you are going to stand a chance" Ryuu said.

"I'm just getting started" Hayate said.

He charged towards Ryuu with a greater speed then before. "**Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon**" he called out.

Two clones popped into existence on different sides created a triangle formation attack. "Even if you have two swords you can't block three strikes" Hayate said as the clones and the real one struck Ryuu.

Hayate's eyes widened when he hit Ryuu with all three blows. The man simply didn't block any of them he was just standing there. Ryuu put his finger into his ear cleaning it out while he was yawning.

"Impressive that such a young person in this village knows and is able to perform the dance of the crescent moon so well. However I want to show you that that particular technique would work on almost any ninja it wouldn't not work on someone such as I" Ryuu explained.

The two Hayate clones went up in a puff of smoke before Ryuu grabbed a hold of the sword where it was going into his body. Ryuu pulled the sword completely out and the wound was sealed almost instantaneously. Ryuu let go of Hayate's sword and Hayate jumped back to a safer distance. "Something like that isn't going to stop me" Hayate said. Again Hayate drew chakra into his sword. This time how ever he swung the sword down at the ground. "**Earth Tsunami Technique**" he called out.

This time a large wave of earth moved towards the black haired man. Ryuu brought up his black swords in an X position waiting for the wave to come closer. Just as the wave was a few feet away from impact. "**Raiton: Grand Spark Technique**" Ryuu cried out. Ryuu swung both swords away from his body and created a lightning bolt in its wake. The bolt struck the wave of earth creating a large hole. The hole was large enough that it allowed Ryuu to stand in it as the wave passed on both sides of him and impacting a tree several yards behind him.

"What was that technique Ryuu used right now?" Fugaku asked looking towards the two women.

"It's not really a technique Ryuu-sama simply channelled some of the electricity from himself into his swords creating a miniature lighting strike" Rei explained.

"Hmph he is not even taking any of this seriously. All he is doing is using the bare minimum how does he expect to win our favour" one of the council member spoke.

"He probably thinks this is all too troublesome to even try so he is simple doing as little work as possible" Shikaku replied in a lazy tone.

"I assure you Ryuu-sama is taking this very seriously. Something very important to him is riding on these little skirmishes, however if Ryuu-sama was to go all out then it would be the same as unleashing a demon upon this village again" Jo stated.

"Besides Ryuu-sama has many more fights ahead of him where his opponents only have one match. It's only natural that Ryuu wouldn't be using all of his strength so early on." Jo continued

Back on the field the last move left Hayate panting heavily. "Your abilities are commendable for someone as young as you are but I'm afraid that I must end this match here and now." Ryuu said.

Ryuu suddenly planted his swords into the ground and reached over his shoulders and pulled out his second pair of swords and planted them next to the first two. Ryuu the pulled out the third pair from his hips. He then grabbed two of the ones in the ground in each hand so he was holding three swords in each hand.

Ryuu threw four of them into the air towards Hayate. Hayate brought up his sword to guard but then realized all the swords landed all around him several feet away making a loose circle. "**Six Sword Style: Dance of the Crimson Blossom**" Ryuu said. All of a sudden blurred out of sight. Hayate felt something blunt impact his body a brief moment later and then another and another.

"What's going on I didn't see Ryuu move?" Tsume questioned.

"Ryuu-sama's dance of the crimson blossom. Ryuu-sama throws all six swords around an enemy. Then he increases his speed grabbing a sword, striking fast and moving to another sword. Upon reaching that sword he grabs it to stop, plants the other in the ground and grabs the one stopping him and launches at the opponent again all in one swift motion. The reason its called the dance of the crimson blossom is that usually the blood of the opponent is spraying around like cherry blossom petals" Rei explained.

"So your saying Ryuu is going to kill Hayate" Koharu shrieked.

"No, Ryuu-sama has turned the blade backwards so that he is striking Hayate-san with the blunt side of the blade." Rei told the elder.

"It's finished" Jo said pointing at the field.

Ryuu was still moving fast around the poor shinobi and then with one last strike he stopped a few feet behind Hayate. Five of Ryuu's swords were in their sheaths on Ryuu's body the sixth was in Ryuu's outstretched arm. Ryuu then slide the last of his swords back to its resting place. When the hilt clicked signalling that it had been slid in all the way Hayate collapsed.

"The winner of the second match is Ryuu" the Hokage said.

Ryuu picked up Hayate's body and brought him off the training field. "He should be alright in a couple days although he might be a bit sore." Ryuu said.

"Please be a little more careful with my shinobi Ryuu. I can't have you knocking all of them unconscious" The Hokage said. Ryuu nodded.

"Well then I guess we should move onto the third match up" Ryuu said.

Kakashi nodded and strolled onto the field. Before Ryuu walked onto the field he planted all six swords into the ground around Rei and Jo. He also dropped his massive scroll beside Jo. The scroll made a small crater. Everyone was looking at the scroll and Ryuu. Ryuu rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I should have told all of you that my personal scroll weighs about four hundred pounds" Ryuu said casually.

"So your saying each sword is two hundred pounds and you wear six of them and that scroll your carrying is four hundred pounds for a grand total of sixteen hundred pounds" Homura asked.

"Well not exactly I'm carrying more weight then that but yea I'm carrying it around most of the time" Ryuu said nonchalantly.

"What kind of ridiculous story are you trying to trick us with. No person alive could carry around that much weight all the time" Homura said getting angry

"You may not believe me but have any of you tried lifting my swords. Go ahead any of you may try to lift them out of the ground. A few members from the civilian council tried and couldn't being too out of shape. Next up a few of the shinobi tried including Hiashi, Fugaku, Tsume and Chouza.

Hiashi and Fugaku although were shinobi they did not rely so much on their strength rather they specialized in speed. Not to mention the fact that both were clan heads and never did a days labour in their lives. So when the two went to lift the swords they managed to lift them out of the ground but couldn't even lift them up like a proper sword. Ryuu smirked at the two strongest clan heads attempts.

Tsume's attempt was a little better as she managed to lift the sword up but to try and actually swing something like that around was way too much for the Inuzuka clan head. Tsume suddenly became unbalanced but before she could fall Ryuu caught her and the sword. Tsume looked surprised that Ryuu stopped her. Ryuu just smiled at her and moved on.

Chouza's attempt was the best he managed to swing the sword but admitted after there was no way even with his impressive muscular strength that he could carry six and still battle the way Ryuu was.

"I hope that puts you at ease council members. Now if you will excuse me I have kept Kakashi waiting long enough" Ryuu said. With that said Ryuu walked onto the field facing off with the one eyed jounin. "This is the third match between Ryuu and Hatake Kakashi. Begin!"

***Third Match Ryuu vs. Hatake Kakashi***

Kakashi immediately lifted up his head band to reveal a sharigan eye with three tomes spinning wildly.

"Getting serious right away Kakashi. That's good. I will allow you to copy any jutsu that you can during this fight" Ryuu said taking a fighting stance.

Kakashi was first to act going through a short set of seals. "**Katon: Endan **(**Fire Element: Fireball)**" Kakashi spit out a small fireball that raced towards Ryuu. Ryuu just jumped out of the way allowing the fireball to hit the ground behind him.

"Too weak Kakashi your going to need something better then that" Ryuu said mocking the silver haired jounin.

Kakashi then manoeuvred into position and did another set of hand seals. "**Suiryuudan no Jutsu **(**Water Dragon Projectile Technique**)" Kakashi launched a large column of water in the shape of a dragon towards the black haired man.

Ryuu did some hand seals of his own. "**Doryuu Heki **(**Earth Style Wall**)" A small rock wall rose up from the ground and blocked the impact of the water dragon spraying the loose water all over the training field. Ryuu jumped far away from the water as not to get hit.

"*sigh* that was a close call I almost got wet there" Ryuu said sounding relieved.

Kakashi observed Ryuu's reaction at avoiding the water and quickly made some more hand seals. "**Daibakufu no Jutsu **(**Grand Waterfall Technique**)".

A large force of water was shot out from Kakashi and shot towards Ryuu. The torrent of water was wide enough and high enough Ryuu hade no place to go less run outside the training field.

The water struck Ryuu with a great force washing him back and knocking him into a large stone. The water quickly subsided showing Ryuu sprawled out on the ground with puddles all around.

"Ha ha ha look at that. I knew that an elite ninja like Kakashi could beat that fool" A council member shouted out.

"It would appear that Ryuu has indeed been defeated" Shibi concluded.

"Troublesome" Shikaku said.

"No. Ryuu-sama has not been defeated" Jo said.

"You have a lot of devotion to your master but even you should realize he has lost" Hiashi said in his Hyuuga arrogance.

Back out on the field Ryuu was starting to throw electricity off his body. The man begin to stir.

"Uhg, you shouldn't have gotten me wet" Ryuu said as he stood back up once again.

The electricity around him seemed to get more violent. "Now that I'm wet I can't control the electricity flowing through my body quite as well." Ryuu stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi questioned.

"Everything Kakashi. This whole field is wet and I don't control how the electricity of my body arcs when I'm wet. I think you know what I'm getting at" Ryuu said smiling. Kakashi's eyes shot wide open.

"What does it mean?" Chika asked oblivious as to what was going on.

"Ryuu-sama holds a demon based on lightning. Water conducts electricity extremely well. Kakashi thought water was Ryuu's weakness due to his avoidance of the water from the previous attack, however by using the water based jutsu he has made the entire area wet meaning Ryuu doesn't even have to be close to Kakashi to use lightning based attacks" Rei explained.

"I commend you Kakashi for being able to use such high level water techniques with so little water, however this shall be your down fall" Ryuu said.

Ryuu slammed his hand down on the wet ground and bolts of electricity flew of him and through the water soaked earth.

Kakashi tried to jump up to avoid a shock however gravity and all its glory pulled the jounin back down to earth where Kakashi got shocked.

Kakashi was surprised it was a fairly strong shock but it didn't seem as strong as the one he witnessed when Ryuu first came to the village. Ryuu removed his hand from the ground and smirked.

"Simply electrocuting you until you pass out wouldn't be any fun at all. Besides those gloves your wearing protect you from non lethal levels" The black haired man explained.

Ryuu acted quickly and ended his set of seal with a tiger seal. Ryuu then took in a deep breath. "**Housenka no Jutsu **(**Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**" Ryuu said spitting several head sized fire balls towards Kakashi.

Kakashi acted fast and threw up a mud wall similar to what Ryuu used earlier. The fireballs impacted with the wall taking out chunks but the wall served its purpose.

Kakashi dropped the wall and immediately used a jutsu of his own. "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(**Great Fireball Technique)**" A larger and stronger version of the simple fireball technique flew towards Ryuu scorching all the ground in its wake.

Ryuu took a deep breath of air yet again "**Daitoppa **(**Great Breakthrough**)"and blew out a great gust of wind straight towards the fireball.

"Hmph obviously he doesn't know the elemental weaknesses and strengths using a wind jutsu to counter a fire jutsu" Fugaku sneered.

Everyone was expecting Kakashi's fireball to just consume the wind getting bigger and stronger on its path towards Ryuu. This was not the case however as the wind hit the fireball and stopped it in its track. Not only did the wind stop the fireball it seemed to push it back while extinguishing it in the process. By the time the fireball made its way back to Kakashi. All the ninja felt was a gust of hot air as both jutsu had burnt them selves out so to speak.

Fugaku couldn't believe his eyes. Granted Kakashi wasn't as proficient with fire jutsu as the great Uchiha clan but he was a strong ninja. To simply cancel out his fireball with a wind jutsu was madness.

On the field Kakashi was panting heavily. "You must be running low on chakra after so many jutsu in such a short time. Not to mention using your sharigan eye as well." Ryuu pointed out.

"I…..*pant*….. Am…..*pant*…. Just a little…..*pant* tired" Kakashi said breathing heavy.

"Take a couple of soldier pills or something I'll wait" Ryuu said.

Kakashi nodded and opened a pouch on the front of his vest. He pulled out two spherical items and popped them in his mouth. Ryuu nodded towards the man signalling it was time to start again.

Kakashi used the time with taking his soldier pills on what jutsu may work against someone like Ryuu. The only solution he could come up with was his own original jutsu the chidori.

Kakashi did the necessary seals and got into the position. Ryuu just stood there looking at the jutsu happening in front of him.

"This is my only original technique. Since I only have enough chakra for one shot it will be my final stand as well" Kakashi explained.

Kakashi's chakra gathered around his hand making visible in the form of lightning. Suddenly Kakashi burst forth from his spot reeling his arm back into striking position. "**Chidori **(**Thousand Birds**)" Kakashi cried out thrusting the ball of electricity into Ryuu.

There was a bright flash of light blinding everyone on the field from seeing the impact of the jutsu. Once the light subsided everyone look towards the two ninja in the field. Ryuu was standing in the same place and Kakashi was in front of him with his hand outstretched towards Ryuu.

The surprising thing was the small space between the two combatants and the lack of injury on Ryuu. "Impossible" Kakashi whispered. "No its quite possible Kakashi" Ryuu replied. "Using a lightning based jutsu on someone who is already surrounded by lightning isn't a very effective means of attack." Ryuu continued.

"I don't understand what happened? Why did Kakashi's attack fail?" Inoichi questioned.

"Kakashi's attack failed because no matter how strong or fast a Raiton jutsu hits Ryuu-sama he simply creates the same force in an opposite force of electricity effectively negating the attack." Rei explained.

"So that means no Raiton jutsu will work on him ever?" Tsume asked.

"Precisely Kakashi's attack is grand but against Ryuu-sama it will never do harm" Rei spoke.

There was quiet whispers amongst the onlookers about Ryuu's abilities. Rei and Jo paid no mind to them.

"….. So you see Kakashi that's why your attack failed" Ryuu finished explaining.

Kakashi was barley able to stand due to his chakra levels being so low. "I guess its time to show you a special jutsu in my vast arsenal. This particular jutsu seems to defy anything a shinobi should be able to do" Ryuu said.

Ryuu jumped past Kakashi and distanced himself about fifty feet away. Ryuu gathered a large amount of chakra this time performing a string of at least two hundred hand seals ending in something different then the twelve known seals. "**Five Heads of the Dragon Technique**" Ryuu called out. There was a low rumble and all of a sudden five things shot straight up and out of Ryuu's body.

"What was that?" Danzou asked.

"That's one of Ryuu-sama's original techniques. It essentially is a combination of all of the different elemental dragon techniques" Jo said.

"That's impossible. No one can handle a jutsu containing all five elements at once" Homura objected

"What may seem impossible for you Ryuu-sama can make a reality since he is a very special case" Rei said looking at Ryuu with a bit of pride.

Sure enough Jo's description was right. In the air five dragon like figures were swirling up into the sky. Once they reached a certain height they all turned around and plummeted to the ground intending to strike the target.

Kakashi was a little worried because he was the target and was wondering if he was going to be able to dodge the attack.

"What ever you do don't move Kakashi no harm will come to you" Ryuu said seriously.

Kakashi took Ryuu's warning seriously and didn't move. Sure enough all five of the elemental dragons broke up into five points. The five struck the ground in a pentagon formation around Kakashi. A lot of dust and debris was thrown up in the air. After it had all settled down five distinct impact craters were scene around Kakashi.

Kakashi looking at the destruction was glad he wasn't struck by that or he probably wouldn't be around any more.

"Kakashi can you continue?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm afraid I used up all my chakra in the last failed attack" Kakashi said.

"Hokage-san call the match" Ryuu said.

The Hokage nodded. "The winner of the third match is Ryuu"

Most of the civilians were upset Kakashi lost as well as the elders of the shinobi council. Most of the clan heads had mixed reactions. Shikaku thought it was troublesome, Chouza, Shibi and Inoichi were surprised by the man's abilities. Hiashi and Fugaku were neutral on the whole situation. Tsume on the hand was quite impressed. She thought that Ryuu was quite impressive so far. The level of strength and skill he demonstrated so far had caught her attention, and if some one were to notice she was taking glances at the man even after his fight ended.

Ryuu helped Kakashi wobble off the field and sat him next to Rei. "Rei-chan Kakashi is suffering from some chakra exhaustion can you help him out" Ryuu asked.

"Hai. Ryuu-sama" Rei replied.

"Thank you" he said strolling back out onto the field. Rei pulled a small vial of some liquid out of her pocket.

"Here drink this it will help you recover your chakra faster then anything you may have here" She said handing Kakashi the vial.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of poison?" Kakashi asked adjusting his headband over his eye.

"What reason would I have to poison you here and now?" Rei questioned.

Kakashi shrugged and took the vial. He could feel an instant effect on his chakra. He looked at Rei. Rei nodded and looked back towards Ryuu. Ryuu waited for his next opponent in the now slightly battered training field.

"YOSH its time for Konoha's Azure beast to make an appearance" Gai shouted out.

Gai jumped into the centre of the field several meters from Ryuu. "I salute you for defeating my youthful rival Kakashi. The power of youth burns brightly in you" Gai shouted.

"Uh thanks Gai, your flames of youth burn equally bright" Ryuu said with a forced smile.

As Ryuu and Gai were having a conversation about youth Kurenai stirred from her slumber. She sat up and looked around.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked.

"Finally up huh sleepy head" Anko said walking up to the red eyed beauty.

Kurenai suddenly remember what had happened to her and blushed.

"Oh are you remembering a certain naughty genjutsu Kurenai-chan" Anko teased.

"Don't be ridiculous Anko, there was no such thing" Kurenai scolded.

"Oh, by the way you were moaning and squirming I would say otherwise" Anko said leaning in closer.

"Ugh Anko your impossible" Kurenai said pushing the purple haired women away.

Kurenai stood up and looked around. "So what happened while I was out?" She asked.

"Well Ryuu beat Hayate and Kakashi with some pretty fancy moves without even breaking a sweat. Now he is about to face off against Gai." Anko explained.

Everyone was quieting down for the on coming match. Kurenai made her way forward to watch as well.

On the field Gai and Ryuu had ended their chit chat and took their respective taijutsu stances. Gai in his traditional Iron Fist style and Ryuu who was just standing there arms at his sides. The Hokage cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "The fourth match up is Ryuu against Maito Gai. Begin!" he shouted.

***Fourth Match Ryuu vs. Maito Gai***

As soon as the Hokage said begin the two raced towards each other at break neck speeds. Gai threw a mid level kick to Ryuu's gut. In an act of pure aerobics Ryuu bent back allowing the kick to blow over him missing his face by a few inches.

As soon as Gai's leg past Ryuu, Ryuu quickly straitened up and spun around with a low leg sweep aiming for Gai's support leg. The sweep however never connected as Gai jumped forward to avoid it.

Ryuu wasn't going to let Gai get any rest as he pushed his assault further. Ryuu threw a series of punches and kicks in rapid succession all of which Gai parried, blocked, or dodged completely.

"Look at them go. Gai is really getting a run for his money against Ryuu isn't he" Anko pointed out.

"Gai is just toying with Ryuu right now. I have seen it many times when I am his opponent" Kakashi interrupted.

Anko just looked amazed and went back to watching the fight. Ryuu was slowing up in his attacks a little. Gai took this opportunity to strike back.

On one of Ryuu's punches instead of blocking Gai ducked underneath and got up inside of Ryuu's guard. It's was Gai's turn to release a flurry of punches to Ryuu's unprotected body. On Gai's last strike he put a little more muscle into it sending Ryuu skidding across the ground several meters.

Ryuu began to laugh out loud "ha ha ha ha ha this is excellent. I underestimated you Gai, however this time I wont be as easy going" Ryuu said stretching a little.

Ryuu bent down until he was almost on all fours like a dog. Everyone was looking at him curiously. All of a sudden Ryuu took of like a speeding kunai straight at Gai. Gai had little time to respond as Ryuu began his assault again only this time twice as fast as before.

Gai was still having no problem keeping up with Ryuu at the moment, but Gai was surprised that every few strikes Ryuu was increasing his speed as well as strength forcing the green clad ninja to keep up.

The match was very fast paced to all those who where observing from across the field. Many of the younger ninja had a hard time following every strike, but everyone had the thought of not wanting to end up in a fist fight with either of the two men.

Out on the field Ryuu threw another punch that Gai avoided but he rapidly threw another right into Gai's gut sending him flying into a tree. Ryuu did not pursue instead just stood there with his arm and fist outstretched from the punch.

Gai pulled himself up and out from the broken tree not really injured. He knew that he would not be able to keep pace with Ryuu's current speed and strength the way he was right now.

"Yosh your flames of youth burn bright my friend, but I'm afraid that this is as far as I can let you go" Gai said full of energy.

Gai reached down and pulled off his orange leg warmers and held them up. Kakashi smirked under his mask knowing what those leg warmers really were. Gai then dropped them and the seemed to fall almost in slow motion. When they impacted the ground there was an explosion of earth. Everyone looked trying to figure out what cause the ruckus. When the dust cleared they say two craters where the orange leg warmers were.

"Ryuu is in for it now. Gai has taken of the super heavy weights he wears all the time when training." Kakashi explained.

"Will they make that much of a difference?" Kurenai asked.

"Well lets put it this way Kurenai. Gai has become very serious against Ryuu. Even when we train he never takes off his weights" Kakashi said. Kurenai nodded and faced out towards the field again.

"Excellent your getting serious now. I guess I should get serious as well" Ryuu said. Ryuu then bent down and took off his sandals. He dropped them in a similar fashion to Gai's, however they made a smaller impact.

Ryuu then removed his large trench coat and dropped it to the ground. Everyone was shocked when it made a bigger dent in the earth then Gai's warmers.

"That's impossible he was wearing even more weight then the swords and scrolls" Fugaku said.

"Like we said before Ryuu makes anything possible. His entire wardrobe on any given day is all super weighted. That way even simple walking will keep Ryuu-sama's body in peak condition." Rei explained

And what a peak condition it was. Most of the women couldn't help but looking at the man even if they did hate him so. Rei and Jo had a tint of red in their cheeks looking at their master. Surprisingly Tsume also had a small tinge of pink but was hiding it well.

Ryuu moved his arms and legs around to work them loose. "Well shall we get back to our match up Gai" Ryuu said getting into position.

"Yes let us battle so that our flames of youth will burn brighter then ever" Gai shouted.

The two charged each other again. This time however all the onlookers were only seeing blurs of motion and hearing the impacts of strikes. The sounds of Gai yelling out **Konoha Senpuu **every now and then were heard buy the crowd.

"Those two are real beasts I can't even see what they are doing" Anko said.

"True. Gai might not be the most popular jounin but he is defiantly the best at what he does" Kurenai said.

There was another loud crack and a figure was sliding back across the ground. It was Gai.

Parts of his green spandex suit were ripped showing off surprisingly tanned skin. A small bit of blood was at the corner of Gai's mouth and he was breathing heavily. Ryuu was standing where he was and didn't seem any worst for wear.

Gai once again stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Oh your still able to stand huh. I'm impressed with the level of training you have done with your body. Alas the human body is still flesh and bone and will eventually break." Ryuu said.

Gai smirked "I have one last resort I can use it would be an honour to use it on an opponent such as yourself." Gai said standing on wobbly legs.

Gai puts his hands into the ram seal and gathered his chakra.

"What's he doing Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"Gai is going to open the Eight celestial Gates." Kakashi stated.

"The eight what?" Kurenai asked again.

"The eight celestial gates." The Hokage interrupted. "The eight celestial gates act as buffer zone for the human body. They prevent the body from a chakra overload and several other things. Gai has learned a technique to open these gates effectively bypassing the safeties of his system. The result is Gai gaining super human speed and strength that surpasses even a ninja's abilities for a short time, however there is a price to pay" The Hokage said.

"What sort of price" Kurenai asked.

"The persons body becomes severely damaged the more gates they open. If the user ever opens the eighth gate it results in death. This is why Gai constantly pushes his body to the limits physically. To help lessen the damage done to his body in the event he uses that technique" Sarutobi explained.

Kurenai was surprised Gai knew such dangerous techniques and was going to use them. She turned towards the field and watched with a hint of worry about Gai and Ryuu as well for being on the receiving end.

Out on the field Gai began to release the gates. First Gate: Kai, Second Gate: Kai. Swirls of chakra began to flow off of Gai's body. Third Gate: Kai, Fourth Gate: Kai, Fifth Gate: Kai. The intensity of the chakra intensified, Gai's skin seemed to darkened and the veins all over his body began to bulge against his skin. Ryuu stood his ground.

Guy took off towards Ryuu so fast that all that anyone else saw was an after image. "**Konoha Gouriki Senpuu **(**Leaf Strong Whirlwind**)" Guy shouted striking Ryuu clean in the gut launching Ryuu into the air. Gai didn't stop there though as he continued his onslaught high into the sky. Gai leaped behind Ryuu as he was plummeting to the ground**.** The bandages on Gai's forearms wrapped around Ryuu's body preventing him from escape. "**Omote Renge **(**Front Lotus**)" Gai yelled.

Both men hit the ground with a hard impact but since Ryuu was taller he received a direct hit to his skull. The impact made large crater in the ground. Gai was standing on the edge looking down at Ryuu laying in the centre. Ryuu stirred a little and rubbed his head where it was impacted.

"mmm that's probably going to leave a bump later" he said getting to his feet.

Gai was truly surprised no one had ever gotten up from that technique let alone walk away with a scratch. Not wasting anytime Gai attacked again before his body gave out. Gai managed to get Ryuu back into the air once again. "**Ura Renge **(**Reverse Lotus**)" This time the impact was greater denoting a stronger move.

Everyone was silent waiting for the dust and debris cleared. After it did everyone was surprised yet again when they saw Ryuu kneeling down beside a passed out Gai.

"Seems like you pushed it a little too far Gai. What were you trying to do give me a concussion" Ryuu said half jokingly.

Ryuu picked up the limp Gai and carried him back towards the groups location. "Rei-chan be a dear and heal him up please" Ryuu said.

"Right away Ryuu-sama" Rei complied. Rei proceeded to heal Gai. She made a few hand seals and her hands began to glow a soft green.

"She can use medical jutsu" Koharu asked/pointed out.

"Yes I taught Rei-chan some medical jutsu as well as the use of plants for cures and antidotes." Ryuu said.

Everyone looked at the blue haired woman healing Gai and marvelling at the level of skill she was using.

"A lot of you seemed surprised at Rei-chan's skill." Ryuu commented.

"The level of skill she is using is quite remarkable for someone so young usually only jounin level medics are capable of such things." Inoichi said. A few of the clan heads nodded in agreement.

"Ha. Perhaps your forgetting that Rei-chan here is older then anyone of you council members" Ryuu said giggling.

"Ryuu-sama shush you don't need to be telling them how old I am" Rei said scolding the man.

"Gomen Rei-chan" Ryuu said scratching his head.

"What are you guys standing around for let get the next match going" shouted a voice.

Everyone looked onto the field and saw Anko standing there. "Well we going to do this or what?" Anko said with her hands on her hips.

"Someone's a little impatient" Ryuu said.

"Waiting for all these matches has made me and my snakes anxious for a shot at you" Anko said licking her lips.

"Very well a piece you shall have" Ryuu said grinning like a fool. Ryuu walked out on to the field preparing to fight against Anko.

"Alright the fifth and final singles match Ryuu against Mitarashi Anko begin!" The Hokage shouted.

***Fifth Match Ryuu vs. Mitarashi Anko***

Right after the Hokage's words left his mouth Anko threw some smoke bombs covering the area in a purple haze.

Ryuu was unsure of what jutsu he should use and not use for this kind of test so he opted to use none. Ryuu just stood there waiting for Anko to make her move.

Ryuu didn't have to wait long as a barrage of kunai shot out of the cloud heading straight for him. Ryuu simply shifted his weight around to dodge the projectiles.

"You shouldn't have dropped off all your equipment with so many fights still ahead" Anko's voice echoed from the smoke.

Out of no where several long cords came flying out of the smoke. Ryuu jumped back barely avoiding the impact. Ryuu looked at the impact spot and saw snakes. "**Senei Jashu **(**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**)" Ryuu heard Anko announce.

"One bite from any of my pretty snakes and their victim shall experience a wide variety of effects ranging from sweating profusely, to nausea to full body paralysis or even extreme pain, and the best part is only I have an immediate antidote." Anko said sadistically.

"You have a point but they are pretty useless if you can't hit me with them to begin with" Ryuu pointed out.

"You have a point. I guess ill just have to fix that" Anko replied. By now the smoke was clearing off the field and in its place five Anko's had surrounded Ryuu. Ryuu looked around at the five Anko's grinning like madmen.

"**Senei Jashu **(**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**)" five Anko's cried out.

All five shot snakes from the sleeves of their jackets right towards Ryuu. Ryuu didn't move he simply let all the snakes impact him. As soon as the last snake had its fangs sunk in Ryuu went up with a puff smoke revealing a log. Anko's eyes widen.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu **(**Change of Body Stance Technique**)" Suddenly Anko felt a piece of sharp metal against her throat.

"Why do I need to use any of my equipment when my opponent has all the equipment I need" Ryuu whispered into her ear.

Ryuu then stuck the kunai into Anko's neck. The clone then broke apart into dirt. "**Doro Bunshin **(**Mud Clone**)" Ryuu said.

"Not bad avoiding me and my clones, but I have figured out a better way for my snakes to get the target" Anko said.

"**Senei Ta Jashu **(**Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**)" This time twice as many snakes came out but instead of going for Ryuu their target was in the crowd of people watching more specifically Rei and Joe who were sitting in front.

Rei and Jo had little time to react as the snakes were about to strike the two women but it never happened. Everyone looked and saw Ryuu take the hits. Everywhere someone looked Ryuu had a snake driving its fangs deep into his flesh injecting heavy amounts of poison.

Rei and Jo's eyes were wide in shock and surprise. "Ryuu-sama" Rei said quietly reaching out to him. Anko for her part was a little scarred as well. The man had just taken about eighty percent of the snake strikes and was still standing. A normal person wouldn't even have survived five percent.

Ryuu's body was starting to shake. Rei and Jo were getting nervous now. Ryuu suddenly released a large amount of electricity destroying all the snakes. Then in a flash of lightning Ryuu was across the field holding Anko high above the ground by the throat. Large amounts of killing intent were rolling off of Ryuu that it was making it difficult for everyone on the other side of the field to breath. Ryuu's hair had lengthened and changed to silver just like his eyes, and his tattoo was pulsing like mad.

"**Anko never and I mean NEVER! attack the women I care about when your target is me. Do I make myself clear"** Ryuu said in a demonic voice.

Anko managed to shift her head slightly in Ryuu's grasp and spit on his face. Ryuu let out slow growl and placed a hand on Anko's chest just above her breasts.

"What… do you think …..your doing" Anko managed to get out.

"Something that will make you realize that you were in the wrong" Ryuu said.

All of a sudden Anko felt a burning sensation on her chest. Ryuu dropped Anko to the ground and moved away. Anko looked down and the material had been burned away leaving a purple and black hand mark on her skin. The mark was giving out an intense pain all through her body and was steadily getting worst. Everyone was listening to Anko's screams of pain.

"Ryuu whatever you have done to Anko undo it now" Homura said.

"Not yet I won't. Anko must learn to pick her fights better or it might one day come back and bite her on the ass" Ryuu said unmoving.

Meanwhile Anko was feeling even more pain. Somehow this mark was causing her a greater pain then she had ever felt with her curse seal. She tried to fight back the tears that were escaping but it was no use the pain was too much.

"Ryuu please release what it is you have done to her" the Hokage asked.

Ryuu looked towards the man then to Rei and Jo. Both of the women had a look of sadness on her their faces. Ryuu let out a sigh of defeat. He leaned down to the now crying Anko.

"Anko I am going to undo the technique I used be patient" Ryuu said.

Ryuu placed his palm back in the same spot as the mark holding Anko down with his strength. Anko felt the pain subsiding and finally vanishing. She had never felt more relieved in her life. It wasn't over yet however as she felt another warm sensation in her chest. This time however it wasn't painful it felt extremely good actually. Ryuu then spoke to her in a low tone so that only she could hear.

"I'm sorry for doing such a thing to you Anko, but whenever some very precious to me is in danger I will do everything in my power to protect them. I hope you will forgive me" Ryuu said looking into her eyes. Anko nodded not saying a word.

Ryuu smiled and turned back to normal and in the process picked Anko up bridal style surprising the kunoichi.

"I can walk you know" Anko said.

"I know but you should really rest right now" Ryuu replied and carried her off the field.

"Who said that we are finished our fight?" Anko said getting upset felling she could keep going.

"Anko after that technique I guarantee you wouldn't be able to do more then walk around trust me" Ryuu said. Anko accepted the fact that she was probably beaten any way.

When Ryuu made it back to the group everyone was swarming him and Anko asking all kinds of questions.

Ryuu set Anko down on the grass beside Rei and Jo and whispered into her ear. "I want to show you something after all this is over so come to Naruto's apartment tonight alright"

Anko just nodded looking at him curiously.

Rei sat next to Anko and began to do a medical exam.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked nervously.

"I'm making sure Ryuu-sama hasn't done any permanent damage to your body. Please lay down and remain still" Rei said in a calming voice.

"Ryuu what kind of technique was that?" Danzou asked.

"I call it **Buddha's Palm Technique**. It causes the victim to feel excruciating pain through out there entire body but it doesn't kill them or do any damage to the vital organs meaning it's the ideal method for torturing a prisoner for days on end" Ryuu explained.

"Tell us how is it done" Fugaku demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Besides it's impossible for anyone other then a Jinchuuriki to do it anyhow and just like every Jinchuuriki is unique so is every **Buddha's Palm Technique**" Ryuu said.

"Now if you will excuse me those of you on the council should prepare for the up coming fight while I got take my five minute break" Ryuu said walking off. The council members just all looked at each other and broke off into their own little groups.

**A/N: **Holy crap this was a seriously hard chapter to write. So how do you like my first attempts at a fight scene? They may seem a bit short I know but if you watch the anime most fights only last about five or six big moves and the battle was over. it's the setup for those attacks that makes them longer. When you isolate just one form of combat like genjutsu and then put two ninja on a training field which I have made out to be nothing but an open field then ninja are going to use their best right away. There was no point in dragging one fight out for 10k words when the combatants see each other all the time. When real battles come along in this I will make fight scenes longer and more in depth because the characters will be able to use more of a variety of ninja tactics then just the specified field. As always constructive comments are always welcome flamers will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Anonymous **

**Chapter 4: The Challenge Part 2**

"_I have never seen a man or beast fight in the manner_

_that, that man demonstrated on that day." _

_~ Koharu observing Ryuu_

Ryuu sat down Indian style beside Jo to enjoy his five minute break. Before Ryuu could even settle down Kurenai walked right up to Ryuu and smacked him across the face hard.

Jo was about to get up and retaliate against the genjutsu user but Ryuu stopped her.

"Something wrong Kurenai?" Ryuu asked.

"How dare you do something like that to Anko after all she has already been through" Kurenai said with a sour expression.

"Kurenai I am well aware of what Anko has been through including her curse seal. I did what I did to let her know that she took inappropriate actions against me and my companions." Ryuu explained.

"So that's what happens to anyone that attempts to harm your companions whether they are friend or foe" Kurenai said almost yelling.

"Of course not Kurenai, but Anko learns best through force. Simply talking to Anko is like trying to hold back a raging river with your hands you might hold it back for awhile but it will eventually continue on the same path. Besides no permanent damage was done and I made sure to tell her I was sorry after" Ryuu replied in a calm manner.

Kurenai just huffed and left towards where Anko was laying down. Jo crawled up and sat in Ryuu's lap her back leaning against his chest.

"Ryuu-sama you restrained yourself quite a bit after Anko tried to attack us" Jo said leaning her head on Ryuu's shoulder.

Ryuu wrapped his arms around Jo's waist. "Your right I did, but that's only because Anko is a special case and I can't be going around killing people in this village when we have something to accomplish here" Ryuu said.

"Ryuu-sama don't leave me out" Rei pouted.

The blue haired women had came up behind Ryuu and wrapped her arms around the mans neck pressing her ample assets into Ryuu's back.

"Of course I would never leave you out Rei-chan" Ryuu said looking back at the woman.

Jo shifted over to one leg while Rei sat on the other.

"How is Anko doing" Ryuu asked.

"She's fine the others are coming around as well" Rei replied.

"That's good" Ryuu nodded.

Ryuu shifted into a laying position and Rei and Jo followed suite. Ryuu had just closed his eyes to relax when someone decided to interrupt him.

"Your taking things a little lightly when your next match is against the shinobi half of the council aren't you" Koharu said in a haughty tone.

Ryuu cracked one eye open to look at her. "This match will actually be easier in a lot of ways" Ryuu said closing his eye again.

"You seem to be quite full of yourself. The shinobi council is made up of all elite ninja leaders of their respective clans. They are on a totally different level then your previous opponents" Koharu said in an angry tone.

"Perhaps but in this match I don't have to stick to one section of the shinobi arts I have free range of my abilities and I also have other things running in my favour" Ryuu said not even opening his eyes this time.

"What would those be" Koharu asked almost demanding to be told.

"You shall see soon" Ryuu said in a childish manner.

"Hmph" Koharu said turning her nose up at Ryuu and walked away.

"Ryuu-sama you shouldn't tease the elders of the council they have most of the power behind judging you" Rei said.

"Rei-chan's right Ryuu-sama if you want things to happen its best not to anger them so much." Jo added.

"You two worry too much. Worst case scenario I steal Naruto from them and level the village" Ryuu said chuckling.

"RYUU-SAMA!" both girls shouted.

"I'm kidding. Geez your both so uptight about all this" Ryuu said in a relaxed manner.

Ryuu once again relaxed when someone else interrupted him. "Ryuu its time for you match" an older mans voice said.

Ryuu knew who it was and gave a sigh in contempt. "Alright lets get this show on the road then" Ryuu said removing Rei and Jo off his body and standing up. Much to the displeasure of the two women.

Ryuu did a few stretches and walked out onto the battle field without picking up any of his swords or his scroll. All Ryuu was wearing was his black ankle length pants.

Ryuu scratched the back of his head while yawning looking over who he was going to be fighting. He noticed four distinct figures that were on the sidelines that were supposed to be part of the shinobi council.

"You four are not going to participate in this match?" Ryuu asked.

"A match such as this is more for the younger shinobi" the Hokage replied.

"Pity I was really looking forward to fighting a kage of a village" Ryuu said.

"Before we start the match Ryuu will you please supply the council with a pair of your gloves" The Hokage said.

"What for? This is basically a clan match is it not. Each one of the shinobi council members has special abilities that only exist in their clan. Why can't I utilize my potential clan abilities of an electrified body in this fight." Ryuu asked.

"Are you saying that you couldn't win unless you had that ability Ryuu" Danzou asked.

Ryuu snorted finding Danzou's accusations amusing. "Of course I don't _need _that particular ability I was going with the flow" Ryuu said.

Ryuu walked over to his massive scroll and opened it. He grabbed enough gloves for all the members, however there were a couple of problems. "Hmm Tsume-san I don't know how one of these would work on your canine companion so I would proceed with caution alright" Ryuu said.

"Understood" Tsume said nodding.

"Aburame-san I would suggest using one bug as a test right here and now so as not to commit your colony to find they were wiped out on contact" Ryuu explained.

"A logical assumption Ryuu I shall test this now" Shibi said.

The Aburame sent one lone bug onto Ryuu's body it stayed there for a minute or so before it died.

"I see. So my bugs can withstand a certain amount of time but if left too long the electricity flowing over their exoskeleton causes them to heat up inside and die. This has been an informative test. Thank you" Shibi said.

Everyone participating walked back out onto the field and got ready. It was at this time Hiashi decided to make a comment.

"Hmph you are severely underestimating all of us if you think you can defeat seven clan heads without any weapons or equipment of any kind" Hiashi pointed out in a smug attitude.

Ryuu just smiled "I have all I need right here" Ryuu said.

Suddenly there was a large pressure being put off by Ryuu as he changed his appearance once again to his silver hair and eyes while gaining about six inches in height. There was so much chakra expelling from his body that it was creating a light blue aura around him.

"Shall we start then" Ryuu said.

"This match is between Ryuu and the Shinobi half of the village counsel. The same rules apply here. To eliminate an opponent they must be rendered unconscious or give up. Any jutsu are allowed so long as they don't kill your opponent. Let the match begin!" Sarutobi announced.

***Ryuu vs. Shinobi Counsel (Tsume, Hiashi, Fugaku, Shibi, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi)***

Ryuu immediately charged and struck all seven council members finishing in a low crouching stance. By the time Ryuu stood up all seven had hit the ground in various positions.

"I may have went a little easier on the five earlier opponents but I didn't have to prove a point to them. All of you I have something to prove to." Ryuu said looking around.

Tsume was first to her feet. Tsume began to get more feral with her canines enlarging and her fingernails sharpening into claws.

"**Man Beast Clone**" she shouted. Her partner Kuromaru turned into a clone of herself. Then Tsume quickly did another set of seal. "**Fang over Fang**" she cried out. Both the Tsume's then began to rotate at high speeds until they both looked like horizontal tornados.

Ryuu simply moved off to the side watching as they both flew by tearing up all the ground in their wake.

Ryuu had no time to recover as Fugaku sent a large fireball towards him from his left side. Ryuu smacked the ground turning up a large slab of rock blocking the fireball.

Shibi sent in half his colony of destruction bugs latching onto to sap his chakra much more rapidly. Ryuu did not seemed to be fazed at all by the huge colony of bugs latched onto his back.

Hiashi moved in quickly with his Byakugan blazing full strength. Hiashi was trying to strike Ryuu with his jyuuken strikes to seal of his chakra points with little success. Ryuu was dodging the strikes smoothly almost as if he knew where Hiashi was going to strike next.

Ryuu was getting tired of this and delivered a quick but strong kick to Hiashi's gut knocking him back.

Ryuu suddenly found himself unable to move. He saw a long shadow extending out from him and connecting to Shikaku.

"I have you now Ryuu you cant escape my shadow bind technique"

Ryuu just began to laugh. "There is always a way out of everything Shikaku" He said.

"The flaw in a technique like this is that if the opponent trapped in this technique is physically stronger or a larger shadow obstructs the targets then the technique will ultimately fail" Ryuu explained.

Ryuu then started to tense his muscles and his body started to shake. Shikaku was beginning to have trouble holding on. Luckily his team mates Inoichi and Chouza were their to help.

Chouza did a partial expansion jutsu common to his clan. Chouza expanded his arms and hands wrapping around Ryuu holding him down further.

Inoichi used his mind transfer technique. Looking straight into Ryuu's eyes Inoichi sent himself from his body to Ryuu's, however when Inoichi got to Ryuu he was stopped by an invisible force which he couldn't penetrate. Since he missed his target he would have to make his way back to his body ,but it would take a little time.

Chouza and Shikaku were unable to hold Ryuu any more and he broke free from both men.

Inoichi managed to get back to his body alright and stood beside his comrades.

Everyone was up and ready to attack Ryuu when he flashed by everyone in a bolt of lightning. Yet again all the council members were on their backsides thanks to Ryuu.

"Well at least we aren't the only ones who are going to get are asses handed to us" Anko said from the side lines.

"Anko hush" Kurenai scolded. "The council is doing the best they can" she added.

Anko snorted "Yea and their still losing".

On the field Ryuu was looking at all the ninjas "I am disappointed in you council members. Your all supposed to be a united front for the village but look at yourselves. As you are now you will never defeat me." Ryuu said.

"You are quite full of yourself if you think you can still defeat all seven of us" Hiashi said.

"I am quite sure I can beat you. If all of you analyzed the situation as well you would see why." Ryuu said.

"I don't understand what situation are you talking about Ryuu?" Tsume asked.

"The seven of you are not working as a whole. Hiashi and Fugaku both of you think that your clan is number one in the village and as such you feel that working with the other clans is beneath both of you. As a result you both end up fighting on your own. Tsume and Shibi you both are used to being alone or in very small groups when working. Even though both of you come from clans with strong social structures those bonds only extend to clan members. Finally Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza the three of you have been on a team since you were genin. Naturally you work well with each other. So when it comes to working with a large group the three of you have a tendency to break off and work in your small group. This mean that out of the seven of you there are five different groups. All I have to do is isolate one or another and take that one person out and move on. Perhaps if your Hokage had joined this fight things would be more in your favour as all of you follow his orders complicity. This of course is not the case and as such has doomed you to failure. Only when you can work together fully will you be able to overcome any threats" Ryuu explained.

"Don't look down on us like we are a bunch of weaklings. We haven't even begun to show you our power." Fugaku growled.

"Power means nothing against me Fugaku. Your forgetting I have gained centuries of knowledge and power. There is no possible way a single opponent now matter how powerful could defeat me." Ryuu said. Fugaku wasn't too happy.

"Since you now realize what you have to do I will give you ten minutes to come up with your next plan of attack" Ryuu said.

The council members looked at each other and walked towards each other forming a group. Ryuu just walked to the sidelines to chat with Rei and Jo.

"So how are we going to do this?" Tsume asked.

"Isn't it obvious we hit him with everything we have" Fugaku stated.

"Such a troublesome idea" Shikaku said.

"You have a problem with that Nara?" Fugaku said.

"I can honestly say that a frontal assault will be unsuccessful against someone like Ryuu" Shikaku said.

"I agree. The best course of action would be to create some sort of distraction and then attack while Ryuu is not paying attention" Shibi said.

"What kind of distraction and attacks are we talking about here?" Chouza questioned.

"I think Fugaku has the right idea in that whatever we do we should hit him hard and fast" Inoichi said.

"Using my jyuuken I could seal off his chakra points when he isn't looking" Hiashi commented.

"I doubt that something like that will hinder him too much. He has had Shibi's kikai bugs rotating on and off his back since the fight started. Even now he has them draining his chakra. I think Shikaku had the right idea in that we should stop him from moving around and then while he is in one spot we strike" Tsume said.

"My mind transfer technique was stopped before I could even enter into Ryuu's mind so I can't do anything to hold him" Inoichi commented. The council hammered out their plan for the next round against a seemingly invincible opponent.

Ryuu was standing off to the side and sensed the council was ready to fight. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Alright everyone ready to get started again?" Ryuu asked.

None of the council said anything the just nodded their head in confirmation. Ryuu got into his stance readying for anything to come.

Then it happened. Fugaku launched several small fireballs towards Ryuu. Ryuu launched a stream of water to dowse the flames, but shuriken were imbedded inside the flames that continued on towards the man. Almost half the shuriken stuck themselves into Ryuu.

The assault continued as Tsume launched another tornado like attack. Unlike last time Tsume hit her target, or at least she thought she did.

Ryuu had his arm stretched out holding the rotating Inuzuka out from his body. The force of the spin was tearing up his hand and arm but he didn't show any signs of it bothering him.

Shibi used his entire swarm of kikai bugs and had them swarm the silver haired man in an attempt to drain off as much chakra as possible.

Hiashi struck out at the same time using his clan taijutsu to plug Ryuu's chakra points. Ryuu was doing better with only one free arm then most ninja with two arms. Hiashi still managed to get a few strikes in shutting down some of Ryuu's chakra points in his arm.

Tsume had stopped spinning but she had wrapped her arms and legs around Ryuu's arm effectively holding onto it. With one arm numb and the other brandishing the Inuzuka clan head Ryuu couldn't use his jutsu effectively.

It was Shikaku's turn to act. He quickly used his shadow bind technique to stop Ryuu from moving. Chouza gathered a lot of chakra and used another one of the Akimichi family techniques. Instead of expanding part of his body Chouza grew to a size that towered above the tree's.

Naruto was sitting in class mind wandering. He was wondering what Ryuu was doing right now. He really considered to ditch class at lunch to go and find him.

Naruto was looking out the window when he saw a large man appear above the tree line.

"Hey Chouji isn't that your dad" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yea, dad said that the council had some sort of business to take care of" Chouji replied.

Naruto was listening to their conversation. The was the last straw Naruto decided. During lunch he would skip out and head out to see Ryuu.

Back with Ryuu he was still being held in place by the council members. Chouza stood in front of Ryuu, his legs thicker then trees.

"Everyone release when I say" Chouza said.

Everyone nodded ready for the attack. Ryuu used his arm and hand to wrap around Tsume's leg grabbing her ass hard. Tsume's eyes widened with surprise and snarled at Ryuu.

"Now" Chouza yelled.

Tsume looked back at Chouza who couldn't see her stuck.

Everyone else released their techniques as Chouza used his massive hands and arms to smash the ground where Ryuu was standing.

Tsume closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain to come. Chouza was already in motion and struck the earth so hard that it cracked around his hands and caused the ground all around the field shake.

Surprisingly Tsume felt no pain. She cracked open an eye and saw she was sprawled out on the ground. Looking up she saw she was at Ryuu's feet.

Ryuu had the arm that Tsume was holding onto extended above his head holding Chouza's giant hands. Ryuu was a couple feet lower in the ground because of the great force behind Chouza's blow.

He looked down and smiled at Tsume. "I'm sorry about what I did Tsume I just needed to take you off guard so I could get my arm free. I had no intention of letting a pretty woman like you be harmed." Ryuu said.

"Perhaps but you let your guard down by releasing me. Your now vulnerable to an attack" Tsume said standing up.

Tsume once again used her fang over fang technique drilling right into Ryuu's chest.

Chouza felt Tsume's jutsu and quickly moved his hands out of the way so as not to get cut up. Tsume and Ryuu went flying across the field slamming into a tree. Tsume jumped back ready to strike just in case.

Everyone looked towards Ryuu to see if they were successful. Ryuu suddenly went up with a puff of smoke.

"**Oni Bunshin **(**Demon Clone**)" a voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Ryuu standing there without a scratch on him.

"Hmph a demon clone for a demon" Chika said. Rei and Jo gave her a dirty look but didn't say anything.

"I managed to combine a number of different types of clone including a water clone, earth clone, blood clone, and a shadow clone to create a very realistic imitation. Unlike most clones my Oni clone can take massive amounts of damage and use all of my abilities" Ryuu explained.

"It must take a massive amount of chakra to use such a technique" Koharu pointed out.

"That clone is special not just any person can use it even Ryuu-sama himself can only make three maximum" Rei said.

Naruto had done it. He managed to sneak out of the academy at lunch time. He told one of his teachers that he was going to the bathroom. They didn't seem to care too much about him so it was relatively easy for him to slip out the window and outside. He made his way over to where he saw the big man figuring Ryuu was there. When he found his way there he saw a whole bunch of people standing around watching something. He saw someone looking like Ryuu out on the field. Or at least he thought it was Ryuu. The man was taller and had silver hair and silver eyes. He saw Rei and Jo sitting on the sidelines so he assumed that the man on the field was Ryuu. He saw a whole bunch of people on the field with him they were attacking him. He recognized a few of them as parents to some of the other kids in his class. Naruto figured that he probably wouldn't be welcomed if he walked out to the group of people so he hid in the bushes and watched from there.

Ryuu was currently jumping around having a great time. He would jump and flip one way then another twisting and dodging all the attacks that the council threw at him.

Fugaku was getting quite irritated. He was hoping that Ryuu would use some of his grander jutsu so he could copy them and make the Uchiha that much stronger, however his plan was met with little success.

Ryuu was barley using any type of attacks on them opting to dodge or simply take the hit rather then overwhelm them with jutsu.

"Enough of this are you going to keep avoiding us or are you going to fight" Hiashi said annoyed.

"Oh I thought as a shinobi that it's common to wait out an opponent and strike back when the time was right" Ryuu countered. "However if you want a fight that bad I suppose I could end this fight right now" Ryuu said.

Ryuu stretched his arms out from his sides exposing himself completely. A large amount of chakra began to pour off Ryuu yet again. The seal along his arm began to pulse blue as chakra ran through it. Symbols began to appear on Ryuu's back.

The council members could not see because they were in front of him but those along the sidelines could see clearly. The large seal was actually seven heaven seals in small circles connected by a line forming a larger circle. Inside the larger circle a butterfly like design with the kanji for god and lightning inside the wings was present.

The spectators were not concerned so much with the butterfly seal but the heaven seals. Anko new first hand what those could be and was about to attack Ryuu without a second thought.

Luckily Rei and Jo stepped in to calm things down. "It's not what you think" Rei said.

"He has the curse seal. Not just one bust seven of them" Danzou said.

"They are not curse seals. Yes they are the heaven seals that Orochimaru used on Anko and other failed attempts but they have a different effect" Jo explained.

"Then what is the difference?" Homura asked.

"Orochimaru's curse seal is an injection of his own tainted chakra into someone else's chakra system like a poison. Ryuu-sama's heaven seals are nothing more then a chakra storage system of his own chakra with no outside influence" Rei explained.

Anko wasn't listening though. She darted out past everyone onto the field straight towards the silver haired man. Anko drew out a pair of kunai ready to kill her target.

"Anko stop!" the Hokage yelled out.

It was too late by then Anko plunged her kunai deep into Ryuu's back. Again and again Anko drove the two blades into Ryuu. She began to tear up but never stopped her assault. Everyone else present never moved a muscle. They just stood there watching the scene take place. Anko was about to strike down again when Ryuu spun around and caught both her wrists. Ryuu burst into a large column of electricity surrounding both him and Anko. On the outside all anyone could see or here was the electricity crackling. On the inside Ryuu and Anko stood in a serine white landscape.

Ryuu looked down at the teary eyed Anko. She was so distressed she offered no resistance against Ryuu's grip.

"I wanted to tell you about this Anko, that's why I asked you to meet me later" Ryuu said in a soothing tone.

"YOU LIE!" She shouted. "You are just another one of his minions sent here to ruin my life further" Anko said.

"You don't really believe that Anko, even Orochimaru wouldn't be capable of doing the things I have done here today. You know that. So why would someone who is stronger in everyway be a subordinate to a snake like him" Ryuu said in a soothing tone. Anko fell to her knees and began to cry louder.

"Anko I was going to tell you this at a later time but I know of a few ways to remove the curse seal you have placed upon you" Ryuu stated.

Anko looked at Ryuu with wide eyes. "What? How can that be? I was told it couldn't be removed." Anko said.

Ryuu gave a small smile. "Anko I'm hundreds of years old I know ways that other people haven't even explored yet or have simply forgotten" Ryuu explained.

"Like I said I will explain everything in more detail once I'm finished with all this. I know you don't trust too many people but I hope you could find it in you to trust me" He continued.

Anko just nodded not trusting her voice. Ryuu then released his column of electricity sending it out towards his previous opponents. They were all caught off guard and got hit by the blast knocking them to the ground. No one appeared to be injured but none of them could get up.

"Trying to get up is useless. That electrical pulse I sent out bypasses the gloves your wearing. It effectively paralyzes an opponent for ten to fifteen minutes" Ryuu said to the council.

"Victory is mine" Ryuu said kneeling beside Anko.

Anko looked at Ryuu with red puffy eyes and began to sob lightly. "Come on Anko lets get you off the field." Ryuu said in a quiet tone.

When Ryuu went to pick her up Anko wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist just like a little kid. Ryuu carried her back to the side of the field.

"Kurenai look after Anko please. She has been through a lot today" Ryuu said.

Kurenai stretched out her arms and took Anko into her arms. Kurenai hugged the purple haired woman to assure her everything was alright.

Ryuu seeing the situation was alright walked back out onto the field. "What do you think your doing Ryuu we have a fight still in progress" Fugaku yelled.

Ryuu laughed at the man. "What are you talking about none you can even move let alone fight" Ryuu continued laughing.

"Don't look down on us you vile creature" Hiashi said.

Ryuu walked over to the defenceless Hiashi and kicked him hard in the side. Ryuu then crouched down beside Hiashi with a kunai in his hand. Ryuu pointed the at Hiashi's chest.

"I'm not looking down at you at all Hiashi, but maybe you should consider your position." Ryuu said moving the blade up to the man's throat.

Hiashi felt a large lump form in his throat looking up at his opponent.

"Hmph defiant till the end huh. Hokage-san call the match." Ryuu said.

"Now just wait a moment" Fugaku interrupted.

"Hokage-san call the match or your council will only get hurt further" Ryuu said..

Sarutobi gave a long sigh and nodded. "The winner of this match is Ryuu" the Hokage said. Hiashi and Fugaku were not too pleased with the decision.

A couple of each of the clansmen that were present helped the two supposed superior clan heads off the field. Ryuu made some clones to help the others off as well. He personally saw to Tsume.

"Sorry bout this" Ryuu said scooping the Inuzuka woman up.

"Sorry for what?" Tsume said in a cheery tone.

"Sorry for all that's going on." Ryuu said.

"I don't mind. I admire what your trying to do for Naruto. He really needs someone to watch out for him" Tsume said in a happy tone.

Ryuu sat Tsume on the grass beside Rei and Jo when he reached the side of the field. Ryuu sat in between his two woman companions. Rei and Jo immediately latched onto an arm of Ryuu.

Tsume felt a small pulse of something run through her at the sight of Rei and Jo becoming so close to Ryuu but she shrugged it off as an after effect of whatever Ryuu used on them.

"You three are quite close" Tsume commented.

"Yea, we have been together longer then a lifetime" Ryuu replied looking at both women.

Ryuu slid his arms free of the girls grasps and laid down with his arms behind his head. Rei and Jo followed laying on Ryuu's chest.

Homura and Koharu walked over to Ryuu this time. On the inside Ryuu was cursing them for bothering him while he was trying to relax.

"Tired already Ryuu?" Homura asked.

"Don't forget you still have to fight several more opponents" Koharu pointed out.

"Tired. Hardly I'm simply spending time with the ladies. They get lonely if I don't pay enough attention to them. Plus I'm fully aware of my situation thank you" Ryuu replied. The two elder council members just walked away without a word.

Ryuu had wasted enough time lounging around that most of the council members who were hit with his pulse wave were starting to move around a little but were still on shaky legs.

Fugaku and Hiashi could be seen talking to their groups of five best clansmen that Ryuu would be fighting. They then walked over towards the elders of the council and seemed to have be in a heated argument.

"Ryuu can you please come over here we have something to discuss" The Hokage called out.

Ryuu stood up and walked over to the group.

"What's up?" Ryuu asked.

"Hiashi and Fugaku have decided they want to withdraw their clan members from the fight" Danzou replied.

"Oh is that so? Why is that?" Ryuu questioned.

"We have decided that it would be pointless for use to show you are clans techniques any further when we know your very capable of whipping them out with a mere wave of your hand" Hiashi replied.

"Is this the same for you Fugaku?" Ryuu asked.

"As much as I hate to agree with a Hyuuga. I have to agree" Fugaku said.

"How does this affect the conditions of the match?" Ryuu said.

"It won't affect anything. The council will base their decision on what we have seen up until now and make our decisions on that" Koharu said.

Ryuu released his transformation and went back to his natural eye colour and black hair. "Fine but I want you all to make a decision right here right now" Ryuu said.

"Who are you to demand anything. The council will make their decision when they are ready and then relay the information to you" Danzou shouted. Ryuu spiked his chakra a little signifying he was angry.

"I think Ryuu deserves an answer right now" The Hokage said trying to diffuse the situation.

"We shall put it to a vote here and now. All of those who feel Ryuu has given an adequate demonstrations raise your hand." Sarutobi said.

About seventy percent of the civilian council raised their hands in agreement. Of course Chika was not one of them. All of the shinobi half of the council raised their hands in approval however one could see that the three elders Homura, Koharu and Danzou were not too happy, and Hiashi and Fugaku had a face of indifference. The rest of the shinobi council seemed to be pleased though.

"Then it is settled. Ryuu you have earned the right to become Naruto's legal guardian from this day forward." The Hokage announced.

Rei and Jo ran up to Ryuu and Hugged him tight. Ryuu just nodded with approval with a small smile on his face. The council started to disperse having no need to be around any longer.

Tsume walked by giving Ryuu a brief smile before carrying on.

Sarutobi was the last to leave but before he did he walked up to Ryuu. "Thank you for doing something an old man like me could not. Take good care of Naruto from now on Ryuu" Sarutobi said.

"You have my word Hokage-san we will take good care of him" Ryuu assured. The Hokage nodded and walked away like the others.

Ryuu let out a sigh and flopped to the ground. "You did a great job Ryuu-sama" Rei said "Yea you were really great out there" Jo added.

"Perhaps but now the real challenge begins." Ryuu said.

"Naruto you can come out now I know your hiding behind the bush over there" Ryuu spoke up.

Naruto was surprised he was found out. He thought about running away but he decided against it. Naruto walked out to where Ryuu, Rei and, Jo were.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school young man?" Rei asked.

Naruto lowered his head "Hai"

"What are you doing out here then?" Jo asked this time.

"My class saw this big guy appear above the tree's. I head one of the kids in my class say that it was his dad and that he had important business with the council today" Naruto answered.

"So you decided to sneak out figuring that I would be here and you could see what I was up to right?" Ryuu stated

"Hai" Naruto replied.

"Well what did you think?" Ryuu asked

"Huh" Naruto said looking up at the man.

"What did you think of the little bit of the fight you did manage to see?" Ryuu asked again.

"It was awesome I want to be like that when I grow up. I want to be the strongest ninja in the village and take oji-san's hat from him some day" Naruto said in an excited voice.

The three adults just smiled at how well everything was fitting into place. "Well then Naruto how would you like it if the three of use trained you to be the strongest ninja ever?" Ryuu asked

Naruto's eyes went wide with excitement "Really you would do that for me?" Naruto asked.

"You bet we would Naruto" Rei replied.

"Great where do we start? Do I get to learn super awesome one hit moves or what?" Naruto asked bouncing around with abundant energy.

"Easy Naruto that will all come in due time. Your going to have to take things slow at the beginning, but I assure you everything we do will have a meaning to it you will just have to trust us" Ryuu said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Come on I bet your hungry lets go get some ramen" Ryuu suggested. "Wahoo ramen" Naruto shouted.

The four of them went out for ramen and had a great time about it. They joked and laughed about various things. Ryuu explained everything that was going on with him and Naruto.

Naruto didn't understand it all, but he did understand that Ryuu, Rei and Jo were not going to leave his side anytime soon. Secretly he was grateful to know he had someone to call friend.

After they had their fill and paid for the meal they walked along the dirt road towards Naruto's little apartment.

"So we will begin your training tomorrow after we pick you up from the academy alright?" Ryuu said.

"Why can't we start now?" Naruto asked.

"There is no need to rush anything Naruto we will have plenty of time to train. It's best if you get all the rest you can before the big day" Jo replied.

"Alright" Naruto begrudgingly replied.

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment someone was sitting by the door with her knees drawn up to her chest and head down.

Ryuu recognized the person immediately. "Anko are you alright?" He asked.

Anko looked up at the four some and stood up. "You didn't give me a time so I came straight here after I left" Anko stated.

"I see. Anko I would like you to meet someone. This is Naruto, Naruto this is Mitarashi Anko." Ryuu sad introducing the two.

"I know you. I sometimes see you at the dango place. A lot of people are scared of you but I'm not" Naruto proclaimed.

A sadistic smile came across Anko's face. "Your not afraid you should be" Anko said licking her lips.

"Anko" Ryuu said. Anko immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Naruto. Anko and I have some things to discuss. Is it alright if she comes in for awhile?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't mind" Naruto said looking up and down at the purple haired beauty.

They all piled into Naruto's tiny apartment. "Naruto could you give the two of us a moment alone please" Ryuu asked. Naruto nodded.

Ryuu led Anko into Naruto's room and closed the door. Anko just stood there nervous as hell about what Ryuu was going to tell her.

"Relax Anko. Here sit down" Ryuu said motioning to the bed.

"Just get on with what you have to say" Ano said getting antsy.

"Fair enough" Ryuu said sitting down.

"Like I told you earlier I know of several ways to remove your curse seal forever. What I didn't tell you was how" Ryuu explained.

"Yea I know all that already just tell me how so I can get it over and done with" Anko said in an angry voice.

"The first option is me removing the seal with my powers. However the drawback is it will take the same amount of time to remove it as it was with you in the first place." Ryuu explained.

Anko frowned at this option she had this seal for almost ten years now, and waiting another ten years was out of the question.

"What's the other option?" she asked

She was tired of this round about play. She just wanted a straight answer. "Well you already met him. Uzumaki Naruto is the key to the removal of your curse seal" Ryuu said.

Anko broke out in a sad laugh. "You honestly expect me to believe that that little kid is the key to removing the stupid seal that the snake bastard put on me" Anko cried.

"You can believe me or not but Naruto is the key to your freedom. Allow me to explain in more detail." Ryuu said.

Anko nodded as she decided to listen to his explanation. "Naruto carries the Kyuubi inside of him. Now all demons that have been sealed into a person give that person special abilities. For me I received extremely rapid regeneration rate and this electrical field around me. You have watched Naruto long enough to realize that he also has a rapid healing rate although not as fast as mine. This is because the Kyuubi's chakra has the potential to heal others outside of Naruto where I cannot use my demons chakra alone." Ryuu explained.

"So how is using the Kyuubi's chakra going to remove my seal exactly?" Anko asked.

"The curse seal works like an infection of sorts. Orochimaru infused a part of his vile chakra within your own. To remove that chakra a more potent form of chakra is needed to wipe it clean." Ryuu said.

"So your saying I'm going to have something even worst in my body then his chakra. Thanks but no Thanks" Anko replied.

"I never said that. This is where I come into play. As Naruto uses the Kyuubi chakra I will be using my own demonic chakra as a filter. The end result is your curse seal removed with no added effects what so ever. What do you think?" Ryuu asked.

Anko was speechless she didn't know what to say or do. Finally after a long pause she spoke up. "What do you want in return? Money? Sex?" Anko asked in a quiet voice.

Ryuu just laughed at the woman "Foolish girl I don't want anything in return I simply want to help" Ryuu stated.

Anko snorted at Ryuu's proclamation. "You're a man. All men want is money and sex from someone like me" Anko said venom dripping in her voice.

Ryuu sighed. "Anko not everyone is like that. I truly wish to help you. There is only one condition you have to follow" He said.

"I knew it. You want me to do something humiliating or perverted. Let's just get this over with" Anko said closing her eyes.

"Anko what I want you do is befriend Naruto. He does not yet know he holds the Kyuubi inside him. I want you to befriend him until that time." Ryuu said.

"What? Why should I do something like becoming friends with the little brat?" Anko asked.

"Because if Naruto is unwilling to help you then your stuck with that seal for at least another what nine? Ten years?. However when he learns of the Kyuubi and it's powers he may be more willing to help a friend in need then a stranger." Ryuu stated.

"How long are we talking about here?" Anko questioned. "It's hard to say Anko I plan to tell him soon so that we may train better, however to gain the required skill and control over the Kyuubi's chakra may take some time. I do know it would be less time then if I were to attempt it alone." Ryuu replied.

"So you want me to be a friend to the boy for who knows how long only to possibly be let down in the end, or wait even longer and have it removed for sure?" Anko stated.

"Anko stop being so difficult this is quite simple. You keep all of this a secret, be a friend to Naruto who has a worst life then you have ever had. I know you have very few true friends and even less then that who understand your pain. You and Naruto share a lot of common ground it's only natural you should support one another. If you can't do this because of a situation that might not happen then you don't really deserve someone like Naruto to help you" Ryuu said.

Ryuu walked past Anko and out of the room. Anko had a lot to think about she turned around and walked out behind Ryuu. Anko said nothing as she made her way to the door.

"Anko if you do consider to do this know your welcome to come by and visit anytime. Right Naruto?" Ryuu said.

"Sure thing anyone who Ryuu likes I have no problem with" Naruto said with a large smile. Anko nodded and left the apartment.

After Anko left the four settled down around Naruto's living area. "So what am I going to learn about being a ninja" Naruto asked.

"Anything you want Naruto. After we train you on the basic skills we will train side by side with you on anything you want to learn about being a ninja" Ryuu replied.

"You better rest up tonight Naruto because starting tomorrow your going to need all the strength you can muster" Rei said.

"I can't sleep now I'm way to excited to sleep" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmph if you put this much energy into your training then there is no doubt you will become the strongest ninja ever" Jo said.

While Naruto was listing off all the cool things he wanted to do as a ninja Rei went into the kitchen to fix some tea. By the time she got back with it Naruto was striking poses and making sound effects to go along with them.

Rei handed Naruto a cup. "Let's have a toast to Naruto's training" Ryuu said holding up his glass.

"To Training" They all said clanging their cups together.

Naruto gulped the tea in one go. He felt a little funny then passed out cold. Rei caught Naruto before he hit the floor. Ryuu was just smiling sipping his tea. Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

*****Time Skip*****

Naruto was bouncing of the wall in class. When he woke up he couldn't remember how or when he want to sleep, but he was far too excited to really care today. In a few short minutes he would be out of the academy for the day and start some actual training to become the best ninja.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Naruto ran out of the building at break neck speed. Once he cleared the doors to the outside he immediately spotted Ryuu laying down under a tree near the academy.

Naruto immediately ran over to them ready to begin his training. "I see your in high spirits Naruto that's good" Ryuu said standing up.

"So what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked jumping up and down.

"First we are going to buy you some clothes better suited to being a ninja. You can't train very well in shorts and a t-shirt now can you" Ryuu pointed out.

Naruto curled his nose at the thought of getting clothes. Every time he tried to buy stuff on his own he had not ended well for him.

Ryuu saw Naruto tense at the thought of getting some new clothes and decided to put the little boys mind at ease.

"Don't worry Naruto we are going to a place that will treat you fairly. Besides we are with you this time so there is nothing to worry about." Ryuu said in a calm voice. Naruto nodded. Ryuu led the way to Takumi's weapon shop.

Ryuu entered the shop and a little bell rang out signifying a customer had entered the shop.

"Welcome to Takumi's goods and. Ah Ryuu so good to see you again so soon." Takumi greeted.

"Good to see you as well" Ryuu replied.

"What can I help you with today?" Takumi asked.

"We are here shopping for Naruto today" Ryuu said.

"Ah I see then you will want some of the starter equipment. A set of kunai and shuriken as well some basic all around shinobi footwear" Takumi said.

"That sounds good. Can you get that stuff together while we look around for some clothes" Ryuu said. Takumi nodded and went in the back to fetch the items.

Naruto was looking at many different types of shirts and pants on the walls and racks through out the store.

"Remember Naruto your going to have pick something befitting a ninja" Ryuu pointed out. Naruto nodded not really paying attention to Ryuu.

While rummaging through a rack of clothes Naruto came across an orange jumpsuit and immediately fell in love with it. He pulled it of the rack and ran over to show Ryuu.

"How about this? It has plenty of pockets and the material feels strong enough" Naruto said.

Ryuu looked down at the bright orange jumpsuit Naruto had picked out and almost ripped it up right there. "Naruto a major part of a ninja's abilities lies in them being able to go undetected by an enemy. How is wearing bright orange being stealthy?" Ryuu asked.

Naruto felt sad that Ryuu rejected his choice of clothing right away. "Don't get me wrong Naruto. You may like the colour and material but if your going to be taking your ninja training seriously you should choose all your equipment carefully so that everything is at peak efficiency. If you can give me a good reason as to why this orange jumpsuit will help in your training we will get it" Ryuu explained.

Naruto understood most of what Ryuu was trying to tell him. He had to find a good reason for having a bright orange jumpsuit that would fit into his training regime. Naruto thought really hard. Then it was almost like a whispering voice in the back of his head told him the answer.

"I got it. You said that ninja's rely on their stealth to do jobs right? Well if I wear this orange jumpsuit and train hard enough so that people can't detect me wearing this then I could pretty much wear any type of clothing and be just as stealthy" Naruto explained.

Ryuu looked down at the boy. A small smile crossed his lips then some giggling then full out laughter. "Ha ha ha that's a very logical conclusion. Alright you have convinced me you can get the jumpsuit, but lets ask the owner if he has a few extra so that your not wearing the same one all the time." Ryuu said.

Naruto brought his jumpsuit up to the counter where Takumi had his other equipment. Takumi took one look at the jumpsuit and almost lost his lunch.

"Young man are you sure there is nothing else in the store besides this that catches your eye." Takumi asked.

"What's wrong with this I like the colour" Naruto replied.

Takumi was at a loss for words. Ryuu walked up to the counter beside Naruto. "Takumi do you happen to have any other orange jumpsuits in Naruto's size. He has his heart set on them" Ryuu asked.

Takumi let out a sigh "I think I have three or four more under the counter that no one would buy" Takumi said.

"How much do we owe you Takumi" Ryuu asked reaching for his wallet.

"Well anyone who want's to buy these god awful jumpsuits deserves at least an eighty percent discount on them so in total I'd say you owe around seven hundred fifty ryo." Takumi said. Ryuu paid him double the price.

"Keep the change" Ryuu said. Takumi gratefully accepted. Ryuu and Naruto gathered all his stuff including the five orange jumpsuits.

Just when they were about to walk out a girl with two buns in her hair ran into the store running straight into and over Naruto.

The pair tumbled head over heel to the ground. "Ow whatch where your going stupid" The bun haired girl said.

"Me, you're the one who knocked me over" Naruto said rubbing the lump on his scalp.

"Tenten where have you been" Takumi asked.

"Ah sorry I'm late father I was practicing some more and I lost track of time" The girl said.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. She's training to become a kunoichi for the village" Takumi said.

"It's no problem at all. No harm was done right Naruto?" Ryuu asked looking over to the blonde boy. Naruto nodded.

"Well then lets continue on our way" Ryuu said.

The group walked out of the store and down the street. "Who were those people father I never seen them in here before" Tenten asked puzzled.

"Remember I told you about the man that came in the other day and bought out twenty percent of our stock." Takumi said.

"What? That guy" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yes him" Takumi replied.

"What was his reason for buying here?" Tenten asked.

"He mentioned something about accepting his charge. The blonde haired boy you ran into" Takumi said.

"So he bought all that stuff from here just because we let some blonde haired boy into our shop" Tenten questioned.

"That's right my daughter" Takumi answered.

"Weirdo's" Tenten muttered.

Ryuu led Naruto to a secluded training field near the wall of the village. "Alright Naruto we are here. From now on this is where we will come to do any sort of training. It may be a little run down compared to the fields inside the village more, but out here there are fewer people that may be watching us. Now to the serious part. Naruto I want you to promise me before we start that no matter happens you will not reveal any results of your training to anyone not even the Hokage" Ryuu said seriously.

"Why can't I even tell oji-san what I'm doing?" Naruto asked.

"Hiding one's abilities is a great asset to a ninja Naruto. Many will underestimate your abilities and they will fall before you for doing so. Plus there are a lot of people who may want to steal your techniques and won't think twice of using force."

"Alright I promise I wont show or tell anyone about my abilities." Naruto said smiling.

"That's a good boy" Ryuu said.

Ryuu dropped his massive scroll and unravelled it a little bit. He bit his thumb and smeared some blood on a small seal. Four large bands popped into existence.

"Jo-chan if you will please" Ryuu said.

"Hai Ryuu-sama" Jo complied.

Jo picked up the bands and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, Jo-chan is going to place weights on your arms and legs. This will help strengthen your bones and muscles making you faster and stronger as the weight increases. We will start you out at two and a half pounds on each limb making the weight ten pounds total. These weights are special in that they will add one pound to their total weight spread out over all four of the bands every twenty four hours. Once you get past two hundred pounds we will up the percentage to a higher level every day." Ryuu explained.

Jo rolled up Naruto's sleeves of his shirt and put on the wrist bands. Then she moved down and rolled up his pant legs and put on the ankle bands.

"How does that feel Naruto?" Jo asked.

"It feels alright" Naruto said moving his arms and legs a bit.

"Alright that's good Naruto. We will start off with some physical exercises. Rei and Jo will not be participating but I have added extra weight to my own equipment so that you and I will be on equal footing to train. We shall start off with a few laps around the field" Ryuu said.

Naruto nodded as Ryuu started jogging around the field. Naruto following close behind. Rei and Joe sat under a tree in the training field watching the pair running side by side around the field.

Ryuu was encouraging Naruto to take it further and further when he seemed to be slowing down. After five laps they stopped. Both were breathing heavily.

"That's good Naruto we shall be starting off with this everyday. Now it's time for some push ups and sit ups" Ryuu stated.

"When are we going to start doing ninja stuff" Naruto asked.

"We wont be doing any of that until you have a strong enough body Naruto. If you don't have a strong body then you might seriously hurt yourself if you attempt anything." Ryuu explained.

Naruto looked down after Ryuu's explanation. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Naruto, but I assure you the only way to the top is a strong personal drive and hard work" Ryuu said looking at the boy.

Naruto locked eyes with Ryuu. Ryuu saw determination and strength in Naruto's eyes. "It seems you understand what I am saying. That's good shall we continue with our exercises" Ryuu said.

"Hai" Naruto replied.

Ryuu sat on the ground getting in position to do some sit-ups. Naruto followed the black haired mans example and got into the same position. They both started doing sit-ups counting off how many they did. Just like the run Ryuu kept pace with Naruto going neither faster or slower. Once they got to thirty they stopped for a breather.

"Your doing well Naruto I'm impressed" Ryuu complimented.

"Thanks" Naruto replied giving of a large grin.

"How are you feeling? Your arms or legs feeling sore or any stiffness" Ryuu asked.

"No I feel pretty good still" Naruto answered.

"Good we will not move onto push ups Naruto" Ryuu said. "Hai" Ryuu and Naruto started to do their sets of push ups they did two sets of fifteen and two sets of ten for a grand total of fifty in all.

Both males collapsed to the ground completely wiped. "Good Naruto you have just completed the first half of your daily training" Ryuu said. "First half? What's the other half?" Naruto asked. "The first half is meant to improve your body the second half is to improve your mind. Rei-chan will help you study things that you would normally study in academy like reading, writing, math, history and geography. Each day of the week you will study a different subject. Today Rei-chan will help you with your reading" Ryuu explained.

Ryuu led Naruto over to Rei and Jo and joined them sitting under the tree. Rei handed Naruto a small book that had Reading Level 1 as it's title.

"Alright Naruto we are going to start off nice and easy and once you clear each level only then will you move onto the next.

"I want you to read what's in this book out loud and I will help correct you whenever make a mistake. Now let us begin" Rei spoke.

Naruto was jumping for joy on the inside. The training wasn't what he had expected but what Ryuu told him about hard work made sense some how. He was looking forward to a bright future.

**A/N:** Ah finally finished this chapter. I know I ended up skipping over the Hyuuga and Uchiha fights, but really I thought about it and it made no sense to have more fights to waist time. Fugaku and Hiashi are stubborn arrogant clan heads not stupid ones. They believe they both sit atop the strongest clans thus making them the strongest. By reasoning they concluded that if Ryuu was able to defeat them then the others would fall as well. For those of you thinking that itachi was the strongest Uchiha I agree but Fugaku is blinded by power like 95% of all other Uchiha. :P. I'm also sorry if it seems like I'm rushing things just a little bit. I had planned to only write a few chapters to set up a basis but it has become several chapters long :P. There should only be a two or three more chapters before this story shifts into the cannon time zone. After which I plan on having a lot more interaction between Naruto and several of the women that may or may not be in the harem.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruto Anonymous _**

**_Chapter 5: Friendship _**

_"A person can be strong on their own, but_

_when someone has a person they care about_

_they become infinitely stronger"_

~ Unknown

It had been three months since Naruto started training with Ryuu, Rei and Jo and he couldn't be happier. He had upped his maximum weight to ninety pounds total and he didn't really feel any different.

Ryuu had told him that that was a normal side effect of the training. Ryuu said that as he applied more weight his muscles would grow to support the extra weight thus getting stronger and feeling less of the weight affecting his body. It was like a vicious circle.

Naruto was also happy with his progress in academic studies. So far he had reached level 2 of his reading and writing skills, and level 3 for his math skills. His geography and history levels were still at 1 but that was mostly because he found it dry and full of a lot of facts. The only time he really excelled with his history was when it was concerning the fourth Hokage a personal hero of his.

He felt bad about it in the beginning since he wasn't progressing as fast in those subjects as he was in the others, but Rei assured him that not everyone was good at everything and him being a little slower learning geography and history was nothing to worry about. With Rei's guidance and reassurance Naruto put the thought of failure out of his mind and continued to work hard.

Naruto was instructed to keep even his academic abilities under wraps. So when he was at the academy even if he knew the answer he would simply give the wrong answer or say something foolish. The teachers of course didn't care to begin with because of what he was but Naruto didn't know about any of that.

His new attire also caused a lot of problem when he went to the academy. The children would tease and make fun of him because of the bright orange jumpsuit. This made Naruto depressed for awhile until Ryuu had a guy to guy talk with him.

*****Flashback*****

Naruto was sitting on the swing by himself after school waiting for Ryuu, Rei and Jo to show up. He was feeling really down today because the children were teasing him about his jumpsuit again. Ryuu, Rei and Jo showed up and spotted the blonde boy on the swing looking depressed. Rei was about to go and comfort the boy when Ryuu stopped her.

"Ryuu-sama what are you doing" Rei questioned.

"Naruto shouldn't be coddled all the time or he will never grow up strong. You two wait here while I speak with him" Ryuu explained.

Rei and Jo nodded as Ryuu walked towards the blond boy. "Hey Naruto what's up" Ryuu greeted.

Naruto looked up and then looked back to the ground. "The other kids have been teasing you again haven't they?" Ryuu asked.

Naruto just nodded his head. He noticed that Naruto had never cried once since they had arrived not ever.

"Naruto its alright to cry you know. Cry and let out all the grief and agony stored up inside you. Once you do though move on from what ever is troubling you and never look back. You chose your outfit because you liked it right" Ryuu said.

Naruto nodded.

"Then why should you be all depressed about what some other children say about your clothes. All that matters is you do what you feel is right and let no one else stand in your way" Ryuu said.

Naruto looked up at Ryuu with a few tears in his eyes. "Come on lets go get you some ramen." Ryuu said.

"Hai!" Naruto said now happier.

*****Flashback End*****

Since then whenever someone made fun of him about his jumpsuit he would either make fun of them back or her would simply ignore them and walk away, and he felt better for doing it. He also remembered the time when he was attacked walking home and Rei fixing him up real good.

*****Flashback*****

It had been about a month and a half since Naruto began his training under Ryuu's supervision. He was on his way from the academy to his apartment to wait for Ryuu, Rei and Jo. They were unable to pick him up from the academy because they were summoned by the council for some reason. He had just turned down the side street when he saw a couple of men walk out of a shady bar near his building. Naruto tried to walk by them unnoticed with little success.

"Hey boy what are you doing around here" One of the men called out.

"Yea don't you know demon's aren't allowed to walk around the streets so casually" The other man added.

They approached Naruto and continued to harass him. They managed to get in front and behind him so he couldn't see both at once. The man behind Naruto broke a bottle against the wall creating a sharp weapon. The man in front had picked up a piece of wood intending to use it as a club.

The man with the stick lunged at Naruto swinging his make shift club. Naruto was able to get his arms up in time to block the blow. The man however kept on pummelling the blond not letting him get a moments rest.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to the man behind him so he easily slipped up next to the boy and gave him a deep gash along his side. Naruto cried out in pain as blood began to pour out of the wound. The two men began to immediately freak out at the sight of blood and took off screaming.

Naruto was in serious pain. He had no idea what to do. The hospital was way too far for him to try and walk it alone. Not to mention someone else may attack him while he was wounded.

Naruto hobbled back to his apartment since it was the closest place that was relatively safe.

Once he was inside he headed to his room to get some emergency supplies he had under his bed. He took some cotton wads and packed them against the large gash. He then wrapped some bandages around his clothes and all to hold the cotton in place. Naruto had lost a good deal of blood. He was starting to feel dizzy and blacked out.

Ryuu, Rei, and Jo were walking back to Naruto's apartment in silence. The council wanted nothing more then to "talk" some more about the mystery that was Ryuu. After a lengthy grilling session by the council Ryuu was finally able to get out of there. They made the same turn that Naruto had done several hours ago.

Instantly Rei and Jo saw the blood and looked at Ryuu. Ryuu started sniffing the air.

"It's Naruto's" Ryuu said in a serious tone.

Rei and Jo's faces instantly flashed to that of fear. They saw the trail of blood leading off in the direction of his apartment so they followed it. They made it back to the apartment with no signs of Naruto. The trail of blood was getting larger meaning that Naruto was getting closer. Rei rushed into the apartment without a second thought.

"NARUTO!" she shouted.

Naruto was startled out of his semi conscious state to fully awake. The movement caused a shooting pain in his side.

"I'm in here" He said quietly.

Rei moved into Naruto's room. There were bandage everywhere some with blood on them some without.

"Naruto what happened to you? Are you alright" Rei asked in a bit of a panic.

Naruto had a blanket over him so Rei couldn't see the wound.

"I'm fine don't worry about anything" Naruto lied.

"Fine? How can you be fine? We followed your trail of blood from out side half a block away you must have a serious wound" Rei exclaimed.

"It's nothing I'm fine" Naruto urged.

At that moment Ryuu walked in followed by Jo. "Naruto you should let Rei-chan help you. She knows what she's doing" Ryuu said.

Naruto looked at the three panic and fear evident on his face. He came to the conclusion he wasn't going to get out of this so he started t lower his blanket slowly. They all saw the blood stained bandage Naruto wrapped around himself. Rei knelt down next to his bed.

"Naruto I'm going to have to take that dirty bandage and your jumpsuit off to heal the wound properly." Rei said in a soothing tone.

"No you cant take my jumpsuit off" Naruto protested.

"Naruto if I don't remove it I won't be able to see the wound properly and something bad might happen" Rei replied.

"I can't. I won't do it" Naruto yelled in protest.

"Naruto what ever it is your trying to hide your secret stays with us. No matter what it is it will not affect our opinions of you in any way. I promise" Ryuu spoke.

"You mean it" Naruto said looking into Ryuu's eyes.

"Absolutely" Ryuu said.

"Now let Rei-chan help you remove the jumpsuit." Ryuu stated.

Naruto nodded and calmed down. Rei pulled out a kunai and started to cut away the material. She along with the other two went wide eyed when they say Naruto's upper body uncovered.

For a boy of only seven years of age his body was riddled with scars of various sizes and shapes. Rei pushed it out of her mind for the moment in order to heal the fresh wound.

Rei went through a few hand seals and her hands began to glow a soft green.

"This wont hurt a bit Naruto" Rei said in a gentle tone.

The blue haired woman began to run her hands along the gash. Every time she passed over it the wound would heal a little and slow down the bleeding. After about ten to fifteen minutes there was no evidence of there ever being a wound. Everyone was quiet and unmoving.

"You saw it" Naruto said just no louder then a whisper.

"You saw something that only oji-san has ever seen before" Naruto said again loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Naruto" Rei said in a sympathetic voice.

"Naruto you have trusted us yet again with one of your secrets. I think it's only fair that I show you one of mine" Ryuu said.

Ryuu removed all his equipment and trench coat to reveal his upper body. Ryuu then put his hands into a ram seal.

"Kai" he yelled out.

Ryuu's body shimmered then revealed long dark jagged patches of skins all over his chest and arms. "You see Naruto we are very similar in more ways then one."

Naruto was surprised to see Ryuu was like him. Beaten and stabbed dozens of times.

Rei slipped off the bed and walked beside Jo. Rei looked at the gray haired woman and she nodded back.

Rei opened her shirt while Jo slid out of her pants and pulled her shirt up to her breasts. Naruto covered his eyes quick not wanting to see the two taking off their clothes.

"It's alright Naruto we are wearing undergarments" Jo said.

Naruto slowly moved his hands and was again shocked. Rei's chest and stomach looked as if someone had taken a blade and cut strips of her flesh out. Naruto saw they continued down under her bra but never said anything. Jo's legs looked similar but the wounds seemed longer and more jagged. Like someone or something scratched her over and over all the way from her knees to just under her bra. Naruto was starting to tear up.

"Why are you crying Naruto?" Rei asked

"Cause all of you have had terrible injuries and have been hurt so badly. I can't help but cry for you" Naruto sniffled.

Rei and Jo's hearts went out to the boy. Only seven and he was crying not for himself but for others who showed him a glimpse of their own pain. Rei and Jo almost jumped onto the bed and hugged Naruto tight.

"Your such a good person Naruto you have no idea" Jo said.

Naruto was so tired for all that had happened to him that he passed out between the two women with a little true smile on his face.

*****Flashback End*****

Naruto had opened up to the three of them more since then. Although it seemed to him that Ryuu was hiding a lot more secrets then he let on.

Naruto wasn't bothered by this though because he believed in what Ryuu told him. That he would tell him everything when it was the right time to know.

"Naruto"

"NARUTO!"

"What's the answer to question four" The teacher shouted.

Naruto snapped out of his reminiscing. "Ah um seven" Naruto blurted out.

The children around him snickered from his answer. "No Naruto we are doing history not math. Try to pay more attention instead of goofing off" The teacher scolded.

The children snickered again. Naruto just gave his cheesy smile and rubbed the back of his head. The children broke for lunch shortly after that.

After lunch Naruto's class was up for physically activities outside on the academy's small track. The children were required to line up at the starting line and on the mark run around the track three times. Naruto usually started at the back of the group. When the teacher gave the signal everyone took off running.

The Uchiha of the class was always out in front. Naruto on the other hand was dead last. Even the Akimichi boy in his class was ahead of him. No one understood why Naruto was so slow.

Before Naruto was at least in the middle of the group at all times. Now he was usually a quarter of a lap behind the largest kid in the class. This resulted in more teasing from the other students.

"Naruto you baka I can't believe you run slower then the fat ass" A blonde girl yelled.

"Yea you must be really stupid if you don't even know how to run right" a pink haired girl shouted.

Little did they know that Naruto had more excess weight attached to his body then both of them probably weighed together. The teachers never said anything yet again. Who were they to actually try and help the demon boy improve. As long as he stayed at the bottom of the class they had no need to interfere with anything.

When Naruto had finished the laps all the others were already inside for the afternoon lessons. The instructor told him he had to finish his laps because physical exercise was important for the body. If they only knew. Naruto didn't even bother to go back into class. He knew when he wasn't wanted. It didn't matter to him anyway. Rei would help him learn everything he needed to know. He opted to sit on the swing by himself until the academy was finished for the day and he could meet up with Ryuu, Rei, and Jo.

Ryuu wasn't having a good day either. The council had yet again demanded that he go to the council chambers for another yawn session.

"Ryuu are you even paying attention to a word we are saying" Homura shouted.

Ryuu yawned. "Not really" Ryuu replied.

Homura grew red with anger. "We are talking about you so you should be paying closer attention" Koharu intervened.

"Ah it's the same thing every time I come to one of these meetings. Ryuu your duty requires you to do a mission. Ryuu it's your duty to tell us everything about yourself for the record if your going to serve this village. Ryuu have you chosen anyone else for a wife to meet the required contract" Ryuu listed off.

"The answer is the same time and time again No missions, Can't force me to, and Not yet. If there is any change I will be sure to inform the council of it. If you have no new business then I shall be on my way" Ryuu stated lazily. Ryuu walked off and out of the council chambers with his comrades following close behind him.

"The nerve of him walking out on us. US the council" Chika screeched.

The council was in an uproar yet again over very little. Only a few of the more logical or lazy members noticed that the Inuzuka matriarch had snuck out of the council chambers shortly after Ryuu had left.

"Ryuu wait up" a women called out.

Ryuu stopped his dissension down the stairs of the Hokage tower. "Ah Tsume I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be with the other council members doing what ever it is they do?" Ryuu questioned.

"Most of them are fools. They won't accomplish anything now that things have been stirred up. They will just argue around in circles and end up back where they started" Tsume replied.

"Ah I see well then good day to you" Ryuu said turning to leave.

"Wait a minute" Tsume almost yelled out.

"Something you need Tsume?" Ryuu asked.

"Well I was wondering what your doing right now?" Tsume questioned.

"Not much of anything. Maybe go get something to eat and take a walk until it's time to pick Naruto up from the academy" Ryuu replied.

"I see. Would you mind if I possibly joined then" Tsume asked.

"I would like that. Is it alright with you Rei-chan? Jo-chan" Ryuu asked. Both women nodded.

"Excellent then shall we Tsume" "Hai" she replied. Tsume then followed Ryuu down and out of the Hokage tower and into the village of Konoha.

"So what did you have in mind for lunch?" Tsume asked curiously.

"Were going to a little shop I came to love ever since the aroma hit my nostrils for the first time" Ryuu replied.

Now Tsume was really curious. Ryuu had allegedly traveled all around the world. Whatever place he found in Konoha must have been very good if Ryuu enjoyed it that much she thought.

Ryuu led the Inuzuka female a short distance from the tower. Some sort of delectable smell began to invade her nose. As they turned the corner Ichiraku's Ramen stand came into view.

"This is it Tsume" Ryuu said smiling.

"This?" Tsume questioned.

"This is the place we are going to eat lunch at?" Tsume asked puzzled.

"Yea. Is there something wrong with this?" Ryuu asked.

"No, but I just thought you would be eating at a fancy restaurant or something. Not a ramen stand on the side of the road." Tsume said.

Ryuu chuckled at Tsume's reply. "There's more to me then meet's the eye Tsume" Ryuu said.

"Seems so" Tsume replied.

"Shall we go someplace else more to your liking Tsume?" Ryuu asked.

"No no. I imposed myself on you. We can eat here I don't mind" Tsume said.

"Excellent, then follow me" Ryuu said walking towards the stand.

Ryuu pushed the flaps back and entered the stand. "Hi Ryuu. Here for some lunch again" Ayame greeted in a happy tone.

"Yep same as always Ayame" Ryuu replied.

Ryuu sat at his usual seat, however when Rei and Jo went to sit down something unexpected happened. Tsume and Jo went to sit in the same seat on Ryuu's left. The two women bumped into each other then looked at one another.

"Ah your going to have to forgive Jo-chan. It has just become habit for the girls to sit on either side of me any place we go. It just makes things easier because of my little problem " Ryuu explained. Tsume nodded in understanding.

"Jo-chan come here" Ryuu said patting his lap.

Jo moved from the stool to sitting on Ryuu's lap. "There is that better" Ryuu asked

"Hai Ryuu-sama" Jo said getting comfortable.

"There now you can sit beside me Tsume" Ryuu said indicating for Tsume to sit.

Tsume took her seat just as Ayame was walking by again. "I see you brought in a new face today Ryuu. Hi my name is Ichiraku Ayame daughter of Ichiraku Teuchi the owner of this stand." Ayame said in a bubbly voice.

"Pleased to meet you Ayame-san. I'm Inuzuka Tsume" Tsume said introducing herself.

"Inuzuka huh. I heard your clan uses nin dogs who fight along side you." Ayame said making small talk.

"That's right we do" Tsume answered.

"You know Ayame, Tsume here is the Inuzuka clan head" Ryuu spoke up. Tsume shot Ryuu a small glare.

"Clan head wow. I can't believe one of Konoha's clan heads is actually eating here" Ayame exclaimed.

"You make it sound like no one important eats here" Tsume pointed out

"Father said that the fourth Hokage used to eat here, but that was the only other famous person" Ayame replied.

"You here that Tsume your famous" Ryuu giggled.

"Hmph" Tsume said turning her head.

"I guess we are ready to order Ayame. Just give us the usual. What are you going to have Tsume" Ryuu asked.

"I'll take four beef kabobs and a cup of mist country saki." Tsume said. Ryuu and Ayame just looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Tsume-san we don't serve either of those things here" Ayame said.

"Geez Tsume this is a ramen stand yet you go order some sort of weird food" Ryuu teased.

"Arg fine ill take a bowl of beef ramen and anything you have to drink" Tsume said getting frustrated. Ayame was little scared of the Inuzuka women getting mad at her. Ryuu just chuckled at how everything was unfolding.

"You think all of this is funny?" Tsume snapped at Ryuu.

"Relax Tsume I promise you will enjoy this ramen" Ryuu replied.

"Ryuu-sama I'm feeling lonely" Rei interjected.

"Oh is my little Rei-chan feeling left out" Ryuu said. Rei nodded

"Come here then" Ryuu said patting his open thigh. Rei shimmied over onto Ryuu and got comfortable beside Jo. Ryuu had to wrap his arms around the women so they wouldn't slip off.

Tsume was watching the whole display and felt a little awkward. "It seems like you three are awful close to each other" She said.

"Yea we are. When you spend more then a lifetime together things have a way working out that way" Ryuu said.

"What is it like? To live so long and see so many things?" Tsume questioned.

"It's sort of like heaven and hell all at once" Ryuu replied.

"I don't understand" Tsume asked puzzled.

"It's like heaven because a longer life has allowed me to see and do things most people have never seen or done before. It's like hell in the fact that since I have lived for so long I have seen many people I have come to love and trust pass away in the folds of time" Ryuu explained.

"I'm sorry" Tsume said lowering her head.

"Don't worry about it Tsume" Ryuu said.

"Ramen is ready." Ayame spoke up.

The brown haired waitress girl placed the orders of ramen in front of her customers. Tsume looked at her steaming bowl of ramen deciding what to do about it. Ryuu looked over to her.

"Well you going to try it or not?" Ryuu asked.

Tsume took her chopsticks and slowly brought up a piece of the noodle to her mouth. She blew on it a couple time to cool it down and finally put it in her mouth.

"Well?" Ryuu asked.

Tsume didn't say anything for a long time. She just sat there looking at the bowl.

"This is pretty good" she finally spoke up. Ayame let out a breath of relief that the Inuzuka head approved of the stands ramen.

"I told you, you would like" Ryuu said smiling.

Tsume gave a smile back and continued eating. Ryuu had to let go of his women in order to eat his food. And eat he did. Tsume was surprised how much ramen Ryuu could actually eat. She herself only managed to eat two bowls but Ryuu had eaten ten so far.

While Ryuu was eating his meal Tsume decided to make small talk. "So what sort of amazing sights have you seen?" Tsume asked in interest.

"The northern mountains of Kumo are breath taking. Sitting on top of a high mountain watching the clouds move below you as the morning sun begins to rise would move even the coldest of hearts" Ryuu said.

"Sounds very beautiful" Tsume said thinking about what it must look like.

"Another place you might not have had the opportunity to see is the lava fields of Iwa" Ryuu said.

"I heard about them but I have never seen them personally" Tsume replied.

"They are quite magnificent. Lava as far as the eye can see, and at night the orange and red glow from the lava makes a persons blood boil with excitement." Ryuu explained.

"I'm envious" Tsume said.

Ayame brought out the bill and handed it to Ryuu. Tsume went to reach into her pocket to pay for her portion.

"Lunch is on me Tsume" Ryuu said pulling out some money.

"I couldn't possibly allow that" Tsume said.

"Nonsense I dragged you here. I'll pay" Ryuu said as he handed the money to Ayame.

Tsume saw the amount Ryuu handed to the waitress and was shocked to see how much it was.

"That was some pretty expensive ramen. It was good but not that good" Tsume pointed out.

"That's true, but I always pay two or three time more then the actually bill. I like to help out smaller businesses that don't pull in as much money as a fancy restaurant." Ryuu explained. Tsume was stunned to know what Ryuu was doing.

"The food was great as always Ayame. We shall see you tomorrow" Ryuu said standing up.

"Come back anytime" Ayame called out from the back.

Tsume followed Ryuu out and down the road. "So what other places have you been to?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I have been further east then even the wind country" Ryuu said.

"Really? I have only been inside wind country maybe a dozen or so times. What's beyond that huge desert?" Tsume asked.

"More desert" Ryuu replied. Tsume almost tripped over her own feet at Ryuu's answer.

"ha ha ha but seriously there is more dessert, its also where I first met Jo-chan's people" Ryuu said.

"Your from the desert Jo?" Tsume asked.

"Hai, my people roam around the desert in caravans only stopping for water and the odd trading with other traveling nomads" Jo explained

"Sounds like a tough life" Tsume commented.

"It is but it's also complete freedom from anything else" Jo commented.

"So how did you two meet up to begin with" Tsume asked.

"Funny story, I was training out in the dessert with Rei-chan and a sandstorm came up out of no where. Well we didn't want to try and navigate in the storm so we decided to wait it out. Unfortunately we ended up having to wait it out for three days. By the end of the third day we were getting dangerously dehydrated. Luckily Jo-chan and her people stumbled across us and helped us out" Ryuu said telling his story.

"What happened after that?" Tsume questioned

"Well we spent a few weeks with them. Telling other stories about our travels around to different countries and listening to their stories in return. Jo-chan was actually a little younger then as she hadn't received part of my power at that time. When it was time to leave Jo-chan wanted to come with us and wasn't going to take no for an answer" Ryuu said chuckling.

Jo started to blush "Ryuu-sama you don't need to tell her anymore" she stuttered.

Tsume became even more curious. "What did she do?" Tsume asked.

"She followed Ryuu-sama around like a lost little puppy asking him to take her as a bride and to let her travel with us. Ryuu-sama was blown away by her proclamation but turned her down. Jo-chan wouldn't take no for an answer and kept pestering Ryuu-sama until he final gave in and told her she didn't need to be his bride but could accompany us on our journey" Rei said.

"REI-CHAN!" Jo shouted. They all had a laugh at Jo's expense.

"I noticed you don't seem to mind telling me about yourself" Tsume pointed out.

"Don't I" Ryuu asked.

"No you don't. Whenever the council asked you about your past you were tight lipped, however anything I have asked you have answered without a second thought." Tsume said.

"True but there is a great difference between you and the council" Ryuu said.

"And what would that be?" Tsume asked.

"You ask nicely the council however demands I tell them things that are none of their concern" Ryuu replied.

"I see, but how do you know I wasn't sent by the council to obtain information from you. How can you trust me?" Tsume asked

"It's not a matter of trust Tsume. You have been courteous to me and my companions. All the questions your asking have no real impact on anything. So you have learned where I have travelled to and from. The council aren't going to be any more angry or paranoid about me being a possible Kumo or Iwa spy then they already are about me being a definite Jinchuuriki in there village right now ready to possibly level it to the ground" Ryuu said.

"I see so I could ask you anything at all and you would tell me" Tsume said with a smirk.

"As long as it's not too personal I'll tell you anything you want Tsume" Ryuu replied.

After everyone calmed down Tsume was wondering why they were heading towards the Hokage's office.

"Ryuu where are we going now?" Tsume asked as she was led around.

"To the academy. It's almost time to pick Naruto up" Ryuu said.

"Do you pick Naruto up every day?" Tsume enquired

"We try to. Unless the council is bugging us a lot." Ryuu said.

"Must be hard to look after someone like him. As a single mother of a boy Naruto's age I know I have a lot of trouble trying to control him" Tsume said.

"Naruto is pretty easy to handle. He seeks out attention from the people around him. Between the three of us he gets all the attention he needs." Rei explained.

"I see. What about his training though? Most children that are in the academy come from a ninja family so they have their family to look to for help." Tsume asked.

"Not to worry Tsume the boy is in good hands. We will make sure that he is fully prepared for the ninja life style by the time he graduates." Ryuu explained.

Tsume nodded in satisfaction. Although she didn't know the boy too well she wanted to make sure that he was looked after properly, and Ryuu seemed to be doing a good job at it.

The group headed to the academy making good time. When they got to the gates they saw a figure clad in orange outside.

"Hey Naruto" Ryuu called out.

Naruto knew that voice. He immediately looked up and jumped off the swing. "Rei, Jo Ryuu" Naruto shouted.

He ran up to them giving Rei and Jo a big hug. "I see it happened again huh Naruto" Ryuu said. Naruto nodded.

"What happened? Why isn't he in the academy right now?" Tsume asked.

"The fools teaching at the academy pick on Naruto every now and then. As a result Naruto usually sits out side in the afternoons waiting for us to come" Jo said.

"WHAT that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Someone should be telling the Hokage about this" Tsume shouted.

"What would he do Tsume. Even if he had someone watching the faculty here who's to say they wouldn't continue after they stopped. They person that was order to do the job may even hate Naruto more and might cause even more problems" Ryuu explained.

"Still" Tsume huffed.

Naruto was looking up at the unfamiliar woman that was talking with Ryuu. Ryuu looked down at Naruto and saw him looking up at him.

"Ah where are my manners. Naruto this is Inuzuka Tsume. Tsume this is Uzumaki Naruto" Ryuu said making the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto" Tsume said smiling at the boy. "Nice to meet you too" Naruto replied.

The group decided to wait for Tsume's son to get out of class so she could walk him home. It wasn't a long wait as the student began to rush out the doors to freedom. A particular loud and brash boy could be seen and heard over most of the other children.

"Finally. Free at last" The boy shouted.

"Kiba!" Tsume shouted.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the woman who called his name. The boys eyes went wide with surprise and a little fear.

"Mom what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was in the area so I thought I would come to pick you up today" Tsume said.

"I see" Kiba said.

"Well I guess it's time to part ways now Tsume. I had a good time today we should do this again some time" Ryuu said.

"I would like that" she replied.

"Come on Naruto it's time to get started" Ryuu said starting to walk away.

"Hai" Naruto said running down the road.

"Who was that person you were with mom?" Tsume's son asked.

"Just someone I know Kiba" Tsume replied.

"Come on lets go home" Tsume said holding out her hand.

The four made their way to the old training field again to begin Naruto's training for the day. When they first arrived a purple haired woman could be seen standing under a tree near the edge of the field.

"Anko!" Naruto yelled running towards the woman. Anko had come around in the last three months but it wasn't easy.

*****Flashback*****

It had been two weeks since Ryuu talked with Anko and so far no one had seen the special jounin at any of her usually spots. The Hokage was going to send someone out to look for her, but Ryuu insisted that he shouldn't because Anko had a lot on her plate to think about.

Ryuu and Naruto were walking back from another ramen binge when it started to storm. Heavy rains, lightning and thunder. Luckily they planned ahead and had umbrellas with them. Ryuu held a large black umbrella big enough for Rei, Jo and himself to take shelter under while Naruto had his own bright red and orange one to hide under.

They casually walked down the street as others ran for cover inside their homes. With the streets clear it did not take long for the group to make it back to Naruto's apartment.

When they got to the level Naruto's apartment was located a strong smell of alcohol hit all their noses. As they neared the apartment door the smell got stronger.

A figure was sitting propped up against the door unaware of their presence. On closer inspection the person was totally drenched from the rain, obviously female had a long trench coat and messed up purple hair.

"My god, Anko!" Ryuu shouted.

"Quick get her inside" He said to Rei and Jo.

The women acted immediately, as they grabbed the purple haired woman and carried her inside the apartment. Ryuu and Naruto followed behind.

"What's wrong with her Ryuu?" Naruto asked.

"She's been drinking a lot Naruto, and if we don't get her wet clothes off quickly she will become sick" Ryuu explained.

Rei and Jo began to peel off the wet clothing when Anko began to come to.

"What's going on here" Anko said slurring her words.

"Anko your intoxicated. We have to get you dried off and warmed up or you could get seriously sick" Rei said trying to undress the flailing women.

"Don't touch me, haven't you already done enough you bastards!" Anko screamed.

"Anko calm down nobody has done anything" Ryuu said trying to calm the woman down.

"You have no idea. NO IDEA!" Anko screamed again. Although Anko was soaking wet everyone could see tears streaming down the woman's face.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair" Anko said in a weakening voice.

Anko passed out shortly after. This made it easier for Rei And Jo to strip the Anko down to her bra and panties only to find out she was wearing none.

Rei dried the woman off as Jo fetched a set of her underwear for the woman to wear temporarily.

"How's she doing Rei-chan?" Ryuu asked.

"She is dry now but I'm afraid she has a slight fever from the rain" Rei replied.

She turned to Naruto who had been quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Naruto can Anko use your bed to rest?" Rei asked.

"Sure, but what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of Naruto. She has a fever that was caused from too much alcohol and the rain and it has to be brought down or she might get worst and possibly die" Rei explained.

Rei and Jo lifted the Anko up and carried her to the bed laying her down gently. Ryuu brought in a basin of water and a wash cloth setting it down next to the bed. Rei took the cloth and dipped it in the water. She placed the cool cloth on Anko's forehead.

"What are you doing Rei?" Naruto asked.

"I'm trying to bring her temperature down Naruto" Rei said. Naruto watched curiously as the woman wiped the damp cloth across the purple kunoichi's forehead.

"Can I try?" Asked the interested blond.

"Alright but be gentle" Rei said handing Naruto the cloth.

Naruto repeated the exact same thing Rei had done. "That's good Naruto keep that up" Rei commented.

Rei got up and walked out of the room with Jo and Ryuu leaving Naruto to take care of Anko by himself.

"Will he be alright by himself?" Jo asked

"I'm sure he will be fine. If he gets into any trouble we are right here" Ryuu said.

"Still she is in pretty rough shape. After the little talk you had with her Ryuu-sama she must have gone off the deep end to deal with it all" Jo commented.

"Possibly, but why did she end up coming here?" Rei questioned.

"Probably because she wanted to tell one of us something or had no one else she could go to in this sort of situation. We really won't find out until she wakes up" Ryuu said.

Naruto was nervous. Scratch that he was truly terrified. They had left him alone with an almost naked women. He thought about protesting their leavening him alone, but held his tongue since he did ask to help.

Anko's body was dripping with sweat. Naruto had to zealously wipe away the sweat and keep her body cool long into the night. Every once in awhile Anko would moan and mumble away as she slept. Naruto grabbed a hold of her hand and held it firmly. Even though Anko was sleeping she squeezed Naruto's hand back. It was a long night for both of them. Naruto ended up falling asleep where he was sitting, head resting on the bed never letting go of Anko's hand.

Anko's eyes and head throbbed with pain. The sun was shining directly into her face and she couldn't ignore it any longer. She attempted to sit up but found two things out of sorts. The first was the splitting headache and the second was that there was a weight on her leg stopping her from moving. She looked down to see a young Naruto sleeping peacefully using her thigh as a pillow. Anko then noticed he was holding her hand.

"You know Naruto stayed with you all night taking care of you Anko" a person said.

Anko turned towards the door seeing Ryuu leaning against the door frame. "Taking care of me?" she questioned looking at the blonde haired boy.

"Don't you remember. You were outside the apartment door soaking wet and soused to the gills. We brought you inside and took off all your clothes, but you started to develop a fever. Naruto sat by your side with a cool cloth all night" Ryuu explained.

"I see, but how do you explain the hand holding?" Anko asked.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. Naruto held your hand to comfort you. After which you calmed right down for the night" Ryuu said.

"I see" she whispered.

"You must have a pretty nasty hang over. Drink this" Ryuu said handing Anko a bubbling cup of something.

Anko smelled the concoction and almost passed out again.

"What the hell is in this" Anko scowled.

"It's a mixture of different herbs. Guaranteed to cure a hangover in an instant" Ryuu said.

Anko looked at Ryuu like he was crazy but the power to be cured of her accursed headache was stronger then the smell of the sure. She grabbed the cup with her free hand and chugged it down in one gulp not wanting to taste it. She immediately felt the stuff take effect as her headache was lessening.

"So care to tell me why you were wandering around here last night?" Ryuu asked.

"Ah that. Well I thought a lot about what you said to me before, and you were right. I have very few people in my life that I would call true friends." Anko said.

She looked down at the blonde haired boy and ran her hand through his thick spiky hair.

"Even if he never learns of what he holds inside of him to release me from my burden. I would be happy to be a friend to someone who goes through so much pain everyday" Anko said. "So you needed to get completely and utterly drunk to figure out something like that?" Ryuu questioned.

"It wasn't an easy decision. More then half my life I have lived with this accursed mark that reminds me every day I had ties with one of the greatest traitors this village has ever known. I have to deal with people hating me for something that happened so long ago I can barley take it anymore. Now at least I can possibly get rid of such a terribly burden and find some happiness in my life." Anko said rubbing her neck.

Ryuu smiled. "It's good to know he has another friend" Ryuu said.

Naruto started to awaken. He cursed the sun for shining in on his eyes. He felt a warm soft object underneath his head. It didn't feel like his pillow or bed, but whatever it was it felt really nice.

Naruto opted to snuggle into it further instead of getting up. "ahem" someone coughed.

Naruto felt a foreign hand on his shoulder. Naruto immediately jumped up in case it was an attacker.

"Whoa Naruto take it easy. Your safe here" Ryuu said.

Naruto looked around and saw Ryuu standing near the door and Anko in bed looking well.

"Anko your feeling better!" Naruto shouted running over to the woman's side.

"I hear it's thanks to your care through the night" Anko replied. Naruto blushed a bit from the compliment.

"As a thank you ill give you this." Anko said.

She placed her hands on the side of Naruto's head and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Naruto had a clear view of Anko's neck and the start of her cleavage. He saw something shiny around her neck. He recognized it as one of the pendants he had bought before.

"Where did you get that pendant?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm" Anko said looking at the boy.

"That pendant around your neck where did you get it" Naruto asked again getting a little agitated.

It never occurred to Naruto that the pendant was actual meant for her.

Anko was getting a little nervous now. Naruto recognized the pendants that he bought her and Yugao which meant that her cover was blown. She had to either come up with a good excuse or tell him the truth.

Anko quickly ran through some excuses such as finding it on the ground, beat the person up who owned it. Bought it at a store. All these answers would just make Naruto depressed or angry at her. The only option left was to tell the truth.

"You should know where this came from Naruto. You gave this to me a few weeks ago" Anko explained.

"So that means?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto I have been one of the people looking after you for so long" Anko said with a soft smile.

Naruto sat there tears starting to form in his eyes.

"ANKO!" Naruto yelled jumping into the woman's chest.

Naruto wrapped his small arms around Anko as he cried his eyes out.

"Whoa. Hey Naruto what's wrong." Anko said freaking out a bit from the crying boy wrapped around her.

Naruto looked up at Anko tears falling freely and nose sniffling. "You looked after me for so long. You know how long I have waited to meet the ones like you. Every time I asked the old man about any of you he always told me I was to young to know and understand." Naruto said still crying.

Anko did something unexpected she hugged Naruto. The two just sat there in silence enjoying the embrace.

*****Flashback End*****

Since then Anko had returned back to her normal sadistic self. Naruto had come to learn that first hand from being on the receiving end of pointy weapons and snakes.

All in all though they were comfortable around each other.

"When did you get back Anko?" Naruto asked.

"Last night. I was exhausted from the mission and traveling and went right to sleep" Anko explained

"So I decided to stop by today and say a quick hello. I don't want to interrupt your training" she continued.

"That's alright. You should come over for dinner tomorrow. It will be awesome" Naruto said excitedly.

"Alright Naruto I'll be there" Anko said giving off her smirk similar to Naruto's.

"Great. Lets get training then" Naruto said stretching his muscles.

"Easy Naruto, all in good time. There's no need to rush so much" Ryuu said stretching along side Naruto.

Rei, Jo, and Anko took the usual spot under the tree to watch the two do their physical exercises.

"He's really coming along" Anko pointed out.

"Yes, with Ryuu-sama supervising Naruto's training he will surpass all of us." Rei commented.

"Ho" Anko said staring at the blond boy running beside the taller black haired man.

*****Time Skip 24 Hours Later*****

Everyone was sitting around in Naruto's small apartment this evening. It was common for Anko to share a meal with them at least once a week if she wasn't out on a prolonged mission. The smell from whatever Rei was cooking could be smelt from the kitchen.

Anko had tried once to assist in cooking since she was getting a free meal after all. After that evenings meal everyone including Anko had a bad case of possible every kind of problem you could get from eating bad food. That is everyone except Ryuu who just didn't like the taste. Everyone unanimously agreed Ano would never step back into the kitchen again until Rei could properly teach her.

So naturally Anko was in the kitchen only observing Rei for now to learn what to add and what not to add to certain food items in order to make them more edible for human consumption.

"You see Anko adding too much oil to the food causes things too get to greasy as the natural fats of the meat already provide a rich flavour that's not over powering to the senses" Rei explained.

Anko nodded her head fully immersed in memorizing everything Rei was telling her in hopes of cooking better food for her self in the future.

Rei finally served the food. It was a magnificent stew with a rice dish served beside it. Anko's mouth was watering. Since she lived by herself she never got to experience such great food so often.

"Seems like someone's looking forward to dinner" Ryuu pointed out.

Anko snapped out of her drooling state and blushed a bit. As much as she denied it she really did like Rei's cooking. It was Naruto's turn to interrupt.

"Hey Ryuu, when am I going to learn some super awesome ninja moves like you" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Not for awhile I'm afraid. Naruto you need to build up your body and learn the basics until you can do them in your sleep" Ryuu explained.

"I don't need to worry about those I'll be fine" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto everyone must learn the basics even all of us here" Jo said.

"That's right Naruto I went to the academy just like every other boy or girl wanting to be a ninja. Even all the Hokage's had to attend the academy" Anko added.

Naruto just groaned looking at everyone picking on him. The adults all had a laugh at Naruto's antics. "Don't worry Naruto when the times right I'll show you some of your so called super awesome ninja moves and maybe if you ask nicely Anko might teach you some of hers as well" Ryuu said looking at Anko.

"Really Anko! You'll teach me too" Naruto said excitedly.

Anko rubbed the back of her neck looking away. "Sure I suppose when your older and graduate the academy I'll teach you something" Anko said.

"Great. Thank you Anko-neechan" Naruto said tackling the woman in a hug.

Anko unprepared for the hug was stunned and didn't know how to react to such a situation. Ryuu seeing her uneasiness stepped in. "Naruto I think Anko want's to enjoy her food now"

Naruto let go of the purpled haired woman and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Anko-nee. But who would of thought I would get three nee-chan's in such a short period of time." Naruto said smiling.

Rei and Jo felt a swell of pride in them. They had never had any siblings growing up so to have a younger brother type around all the time made them feel closer to him in a way.

After Anko filled her stomach until it was close to bursting she left to head home. Naruto wanted her to spend the night but with limited space and sleeping spots Anko politely declined and left for home to sleep off the meal.

Naruto, Rei and Jo were to sleep shortly after. Ryuu opted to go outside and sit on the roof once again.

"It would appear that you sleep very little. A commendable quality for someone who is in a profession such as ours." A voice echoed from the night.

**A/N: **A shorter crappier chapter this time. Before any of you decide to send me any destructive devices via mail for this chapter let me explain then if you still think I'm not worthy then send it. The reason this chapter is so short is because I was originally going to have the Uchiha massacre occupy the second half of this chapter but when I started to it I ended up putting in more of Anko, and Tsume then I wanted. I know I could have deleted it but I think it helps for character development down the road. Even in this chapter Anko is a lot more passive and has a go with the flow attitude. But when u have a seven year old boy controlling your potential freedom then I think you would try to be a little nicer too. Tsume also get a lot of screen time. I know a lot of you might think this isn't a Naruto story that my Oc is hogging the spotlight and the harem is taking too long to assemble but I believe in writing a good long story with lots of development character wise and relationship wise so those of you hoping for a lemon soon can kiss that idea goodbye until I have all the pieces assembled. Anyways anyone guess who's talking to Ryuu at night? Hopefully all of my dear readers are not too angry with me yet and keep reading.


	6. Up For Adoption

I have come to relize that I am not a great writer nor am I capable of updating this story to a degree that keeps readers happy.

This is why I have decided to put this story up for adoption in hopes a better writer can take up the mantle and blow people away.

Anyone interested please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
